Second Chance
by Xsaku-uchihaX
Summary: The war ended in a way no one expected. But two unlikely partners are given a second chance to change the story. Will they succeed or would history simply repeat itself. SasuSaku -contains some spoilers to recent manga chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

**So...here's a new story.**

**Been reading a few with similar concepts and they gave me such inspiration.**

**Any who...on ward I suppose?**

* * *

The harsh rays of the morning sun gleamed through the small crack of the light green drapes, momentarily blinding the pink haired girl. Rolling over, she groaned trying to duck away from the light.

"Sakura wake up!" She felt a harsh tug on her blanket. Groaning, she sat up. Rubbing her drowsy eyes she stared at the older woman glaring at her on the foot of her bed. Her faded red hair cascaded down to her waist, as her arms were crossed before her chest.

"Mom?" Sakura was confused.

"Get up, you're going to be late for Academy." Sakura's mother repeated as she fully opened the drapes.

Sakura didn't budge, her brows furrowed in confusion. "What? I'm eighteen I don't have to go to academy anymore. We're in the middle of war, and Madara Uchiha and Obito...there was this blinding light and…" She trailed off, while her mother gave her an incredulous look.

"Honey, I think being a ninja is messing with your head. Now get up you're going to be late." With that said, the older woman left her room.

Sakura swung her legs off her bed, and trudged towards the full length mirror in the corner of her room. Her green orbs widened in surprise. _'What?'_ She stared at her reflection. Her pink hair now reached down to her mid back, full of luster and shine, her stature was shorter, and it seems like she regained some of her baby fat on her cheeks.

Touching her face hesitantly, she stared at the stranger in the mirror staring back.

She was twelve...again.

_'What the fuck?'_

Tilting her head up, she stared at her ceiling trying to remember how she even ended up in this situation.

.

.

.

_The sound of kunais clashing and the stench of dried blood filled the area. Sakura raised her head from the current injured body she was mauling over, she stared around. Her once vibrant green eyes dulled. Just a few hours ago, she watched many of her comrades die under her care._

_Kakashi, Ino, Neji, Lee, and Naruto._

_She first handedly watched Obito kill Ino, Neji, Lee, Kakashi and watched in horror at how Sasuke just let Naruto get stabbed by Obito, when he could have saved him._

_It was at that moment she felt her heart harden. No matter how much she loved Sasuke, she could never view him as the same ever again. The boy who would risk his own life to protect his teammates was gone, instead this cold, cruel, heartless man took his place._

_She had no more tears for him. She was all cried out. She was done._

_Mumbling a small time of death to her fellow medics she disappeared in a whirl of leaves._

.

.

.

_"Sakura."_

_When the leaves around her disappeared, she stared down at the injured male. His eyes were bleeding and there were several gashes deeply embedded in his skin. The boy she loved was dying, and she felt nothing. No remorse. No pain. No relief._

_"You're dying Sasuke-kun." Her voice rang hollow._

_"Aa"_

_Lifting her hand to his face, she wiped the trial of blood dripping from his eyes with her thumb. "I loved you...so much." She watched his face for any hint of emotion. There was none. "I forgive you for everything you've done. I forgive you for trying to kill me, and for leaving me. But letting Naruto die when you could have saved him...I can't. I'm done Sasuke-kun. Maybe in another life team 7 could start anew, and we wouldn't end up like this. I'm sorry." Sakura leaned in and kissed the boy on the forehead._

_Taking out her own specialized kunai, coated with a poison she conjured up herself she stared at the male in front of her. His breathing became more labored._

_"Sakura…" He managed to gasp out as more blood poured from his mouth. His hand firmly placed on his kusanagi, preparing to defend himself in case she attacked him._

_Seeing this action, Sakura gave a mirthless laugh. "I'm not going to kill you Sasuke-kun..." His grip didn't relax. "As much as I want to, I can't. Call me weak but even after everything. I can't kill you."_

_Sasuke remained silent, as he watched his teammate lift the kunai and hovered it over her own heart._

_"Sakura, stop"_

_She gave him a smile. "I have nothing more to live for. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are gone, and you're dying."_

_"Live for yourself." More blood erupted from his mouth._

_Shaking her head, she plunged the kunai into her heart. Blood poured out of the wound like an open faucet. She fell on all fours. Weakly she reached out to him, her mouth opened as she mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry.'_

_It was at that moment a blinding white light filled her vision. She felt warmth spread throughout her body. The pain from her wound became dull. Closing her eyes she fell into darkness._

_She was finally free_

.

.

.

"SAKURA, HURRY UP." Her mother called from the kitchen.

Snapping out of her train of thought, she turned from her mirror. Was this some kind of cruel joke? Having her relive everything again? Watching herself fail all over again?

Pulling out that familiar red chinese dress with the Haruno circle on the front, she slipped it on. Grabbing her ninja pouch off her desk, she walked out of her room.

Her mother and father were already seated at the table.

"Breakfast?" Her father asked behind his newspaper.

Sakura shook her head. "Nah, I'm already late." Sitting down on the front step she pulled on her blue sandal and left her home.

.

.

.

As she walked down the busy streets, she let her eyes wonder. Konoha was so peaceful. There was no war, no death, nothing. Everything and everyone was happy.

This had got to be some sort of twisted joke.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair.

It was nine thirty by the time she arrived at the academy. She was half an hour late. Sighing again, she pushed open the red doors of the academy class room.

The sound of the door slamming with the back wall resounded in the silent classroom. Thirty heads turned towards her. Giving a sheepish laugh, she walked in.

"Glad you can join us, Haruno-san." Iruka gave her a deadpan stare, while pointing to the empty seat beside Naruto, who eagerly waved at her.

"Sorry." Sakura gave a small mumble as she lowered her head and walked over to Naruto.

Sliding over, Naruto padded on the empty spaced beside him. A large grin spread over his face. Sakura grinned right back, as she sat down beside the eager blond boy.

"Now as I was saying before Haruno-san decided to join us. Today is the day I will be assigning you into teams." Iruka spoke as he gave another weary stare at the pink haired girl. Sakura sank lower into her seat.

"Sakura-chan why were you late?" Naruto whispered to the girl beside him. A small blush adorned his face.

"Forgot we had academy today." Sakura mumbled back.

"Team 7...Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura."

The female population of the classroom turned to glare at Sakura, who simply buried her face in her hands.

"HELL YAH. ME AND SAKURA-CHAN. TAKE THAT TEME!" Naruto shouted as he leaped up from his spot and pointed at the stoic Uchiha who simply ignored him and stared outside.

Iruka picked up a piece of chalk and threw it at the screaming blond. A dull thunk was heard followed by a cry of pain.

Mumbling curses, Naruto sat down and glared at the brunette in front.

.

.

.

After all the teams were assigned and all had departed with their sensei's only team 7 remained in the empty classroom. Pacing around, Naruto was growing more and more frustrated.

"GOD, WHERE IS HE?" He growled as he stomped his feet childishly.

"Shut up, dobe."

Giving the Uchiha a glare, Naruto grabbed a chalk eraser from the board. Giggling to himself he wedged the said eraser between the sliding doors.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at his foolishness.

"Take that for being late." Naruto said to himself, as he ran back to Sakura.

It wasn't long before the silver haired jounin arrived. Opening the doors the dusty easer landed on his head. A small puff of smoke appeared on his head. His eyes narrowed as he stared at his students. Two of the trio remained impassive while the blond was clutching his stomach on the floor laughing.

"My first reaction is… I hate you all."

Naruto stopped laughing

"Come with me to the roof." With that said, the jounin disappeared in a white cloud of smoke.

"Come on Sakura-chan." Naruto grabbed the pink haired girl's hand and dragged her out of the room. Before leaving Sakura turned and stared at the raven haired male who has yet to move from his spot. His onyx stared at into her green ones.

"COME ON!" Naruto shouted, this time he pulled her arm harder, completely yanking her out of the room.

.

.

.

As the pair arrived on the roof, both were surprised to see that Sasuke had arrived there before them.

"TEME!" Naruto glared at the Uchiha, who simply looked away.

"Naruto just sit." Sakura sighed as she pulled the blond down beside her.

Kakashi stared at the trio, and mentally cursed the gods. Out of all the possible genins, he just had to be stuck with the three most dysfunctional ones.

"Alright, lets introduce ourselves. Likes, hobbies, dreams…"

"Give us an example sensei." Sakura said, as she leaned back on her hands.

Ruffling his hair, Kakashi stared at his three students. "Okay. My name is Kakashi. I like a lot of things, and my dreams are none of your business."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Okay, blondie you first."

A slow grin manifested on his face. "YOSH. Uzumaki Naruto-sama. I love ramen and Sakura-chan. I hate waiting the three minutes for ramen to cook, and my dream is to become the best and strongest Hokage ever."

Sakura frowned at this. _'Too bad he died before he could accomplish this.'_ A small mocking voice echoed in her head.

"You're next." Kakashi pointed at her.

Clearing her throat she briefly glanced at Sasuke and Naruto. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I love sweets, ramen and Naruto-" At this Naruto's grin grew larger. "-I dislike...stuff, and my dream is... for Naruto to become Hokage."

Kakashi gave the girl a weird look before turning his attention to the last member of his team.

Sasuke folded his hands under his chin, his face remained impassive. "Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like a lot of things, and dislike many things. My ambition is to find a certain man."

Kakashi was throughly shocked. Before he had agreed to take on this team, he read each of their files. Naruto was what he was expecting but Sakura and Sasuke? From her files it clearly stated that Sakura Haruno had no bloodline, but was gifted in genjutsu and chakra manipulation, but was too infatuated with the Uchiha to practice her skills. Yet, from her introduction it seemed as it Sakura was more in love with Naruto than Sasuke. While with Sasuke he was expected something along the lines of killing a certain man. Shaking his head, he jumped off the railing.

"Alright, tomorrow training ground 3 at 5:00am...oh and don't eat any breakfast." With that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"SAKURA-CHAN LETS GO-" Naruto was cut off but the stoic Uchiha who had just strode up to the surprised pink haired girl.

"Sakura."

The said girl turned towards the Uchiha. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar blue chakra form around his hand, and the sound of a thousand birds fill the roof top. Charging at her, Sakura flipped backwards just in time to see Sasuke's hand collide with the ground she was standing on just a few seconds ago.

Dust and chunks of the roof flew up in the air.

"TEME, WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto tried to lunge at the Uchiha but was pulled back by Sakura.

The girl stared at the Uchiha, who was dusting off his hands. His eyes bore into hers, the same way they did during the war.

"That's what I thought." With that said, Sasuke leaped of the roof.

"TEME!"

* * *

**So what'd ya think? Like it? Not like it?**

**Anyways review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

**THANK YOU TO LOLAJAM77, GUEST, AND CHERRYHEARTS13 FOR REVIEWING, AND THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT FAVORITE OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY!**

**Here I present to you Chapter 2**

* * *

"What-" Slurp "-the hell-" Slurp "-is wrong with-" Slurp "-Sasuke-teme?" Naruto angrily spoke between mouthfuls of ramen.

Sakura gave the boy beside her a disgusted look, as she picked at her own bowl. To say the least she was also a bit put off by Sasuke's earlier behaviour, but he probably had a good reason for it.

"Forget about it Naruto." Sakura took a sip of her water

"But Sakura-chan, he could have seriously hurt you." Naruto spoke again with a mouthful of noodles, tiny bits flew out of his mouth.

Smacking him on the back of his head, Sakura growled as she wiped the tiny noodle chunks of her face.

"I can handle myself."

* * *

The sun was barely up when the team arrived at training ground 3. Sasuke - as usual - was the first the arrive, while Sakura and Naruto slowly filed in minutes later. Not glancing at his two arriving teammates, Sasuke merely closed his eyes and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Morning Teme." Naruto grumbled as he fell unceremoniously beside him. Sakura took the spot on the opposite side.

"Hn"

After that low grunt from the stoic Uchiha, silence descended on the team. After a few hours Naruto was snoring away on the grassy plane while Sakura was barely able to keep her own eyes open.

"Yo." A loud poof appeared before the trio.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto who was now suddenly wide awake, screaming while pointed an accusing finger at their sensei.

Rubbing the back of his head, Kakashi chuckled. "Ah, I got lost on the path of life."

"Liar." Sakura mumbled, as she forced herself up.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Well, lets get on to training."

The team followed after the silver haired jounin into the middle of the clearing. Turning around, Kakashi pulled out two bells from his ninja pack. Dangling it in front the team, he spoke. "I want you three are to get these bells from me. The person who fails to get one will not receive lunch."

"THAT'S TOO EASY SENSEI!" Naruto shouted as he launched himself at Kakashi, his fist extended in an effort to punch him.

Disappearing, Kakashi reappeared behind Naruto trapping one of his arms behind him. "Patience. I didn't even say start yet."

Naruto growled.

Releasing the blond, Kakashi took a step back. "Now…BEGIN" With that said the trio disappeared. Or rather Sasuke disappeared, while Sakura dragged a screaming Naruto with her as she also went into hiding.

.

.

.

Completely masking his chakra, Sasuke hid on top a nearby tree. Scanning the area, he searched for his other two teammates. Once his eyes fell upon a moving bush, he smirked._ 'There'_ Making a few hand signs he disappeared.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan I could totally take him on." Naruto whispered loudly.

"Naruto, shinobi rule number twenty four, never do a frontal assault." Sakura whispered back. "Look if we want the bells we have to work as a team, so lets find Sasuke-kun and formulate a plan together, okay?"

Not particularly wanting to work with Sasuke, Naruto nonetheless grumble in agreement.

A sudden poof sound came from behind the pair, whipping around they found a smirking Sasuke behind them.

"Teme, how did you find us?" Naruto gave the boy a quizzical stare. Ignoring the blond Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura.

"Teamwork."

Sakura nodded. "So, heres the plan…"

* * *

"ALRIGHT! YOU, ME FACE OFF RIGHT NOW." Naruto shouted as he jumped from his current hiding position. The jounin simply gave him an impassive look as he stuck a hand inside his ninja pouch to retrieve that familiar little green book.

Frowning, Naruto screamed again. "HEY, PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Naruto sped towards his teacher. Delivering punches and kicks, Naruto let out a growl of frustration when none of his attacks found their mark.

.

.

.

While this was happening in the middle of the clearing, perched on top of a tall tree was Sakura and Sasuke.

"Now."

With that, both ninja jumped out of the tree.

Gathering chakra to her feet, Sakura smashed down on the ground. The earth shattered beneath Naruto and Kakashi. Eyes widening Kakashi shut his book and jumped backwards to escape falling into the cracks. While Naruto simply fell into the cracks. Landing on one of the broken pieces of the earth, Sakura pulled the shocked Naruto out.

"SASUKE-KUN, NOW."

Whipping around Kakashi barely managed to escape the huge ball of fire hurling towards him. Sliding back a few feet Kakashi stared at his team in shock.

Sasuke landed beside Sakura, a smirk present on his face. Sharingan activated, Sasuke ran towards the jounin.

_'That speed.'_ Kakashi thought, as stepped left to dodge a punch from the Uchiha. Spinning around Sasuke preformed a series of hand signs. "Katon: Housenka no jutsu."

A flurry of fiery birds flew out of his mouth.

"Doton: Doryuheki" The earth before Kakashi rose up in front of him acting as a form of barrier shielding him from the flames. Taking this opportunity Sakura appeared behind the silver haired male. A bright blue chakra enveloped her hands. Taking into account the training she received from Neji just before the war. She pumped chakra to her feet as she smoothly glided across the field. Not foreseeing this attack, her chakra scalpels grazed against Kakashi's cheek.

Immediately upon impact, Kakashi felt a sharp pain stinging his right cheek as a thin trial of blood dripped from the new wound. Getting into a taijutsu stance he prepared himself to block her attacks.

In the midst of stopping her movements, Kakashi found himself entranced by the gracefulness of her movement. With her feet gliding across the field and her hands before her striking out attacks, it almost seemed as if she was dancing rather than fighting. Dropping to the ground he stuck out a leg and took a swipe, but Sakura simply leaped out of the way.

The sound of a thousand birds came from his left. _'Raikiri?'_ Twisting around he grabbed Sasuke's wrist in the nick of time and planted his chidori attack to the ground. The bells on his hips jingled. Taking this opportunity, Sasuke twisted his body around, so he could use his free hand to reach for the bells.

Realizing what he was attempting to do Kakashi immediately released his grip on Sasuke's arm and disappeared.

Growling in frustration, Sasuke pulled his hand free from the ground. Releasing the chakra surround her hand, Sakura sighed. There was no trace of Kakashi anywhere in the clearing.

"Let's get Naruto and regroup." Sakura said as she scanned the area for him.

"OI, GUYS LOOK." Both ninja turned towards the enthusiastic blond who was pointing at the ground where the two bells currently resided.

"NARUTO NO!" Sakura shout as she ran towards him. Not listening he took a step towards the bell, and instantly found himself dangling feet first from a tree.

Sakura smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, while Sasuke glared at the dangling blond.

It was at this moment Kakashi reappeared. Picking up the bells, he gave Naruto a dead pan stare. "A ninja should not fall for simple traps like this."

.

.

.

As the mid day sun loomed in the cloudless sky. Naruto found himself tied to a post while Sakura and Sasuke sat dejectedly beside him.

"...falling for such a simply trick. Not ninja material." Kakashi gave the struggling blond a glare. "And you two…"

"We worked as a team." Sasuke stared up at Kakashi challengingly.

"You and Sakura worked as a team. But you completely forgot about Naruto." Kakashi glowered.

Sasuke fell silent.

"Think about what it means to be a team...and don't feed the idiot tied to the post or you'll all fail." With that said Kakashi disappeared.

Sakura stared at the brown bento box in front of her._ 'Somethings never change.'_

"Sakura-chan you were totally awesome, with that kick and that chakra thing on your hand." Naruto said as he turned his head to face Sakura.

Rolling her eyes, she replied. "Of course I'm awesome." Opening the lid of her bento, she broke the bamboo chopsticks. Stabbing at a tamagoyaki, she placed it in front of Naruto's face. "Eat."

A blush appeared on Naruto's face. "What...we'll fail if you..."

"Teammates don't let each other starve." Sasuke drawled out as he thrusted his bento in front of Naruto as well.

Sakura gave a derisive snort at the Uchiha's comment. One glare and one confused stared turned to her direction. Realizing what she had just done, she lowered her head in embarrassment. "Just eat." She stuffed the tamagoyaki into Naruto's mouth.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FEEDING HIM?!"

Sakura dropped her chopsticks in surprise, Sasuke remained impassive, and Naruto choked on his egg omelet.

"We weren't going to let him starve. He's our teammate." Sasuke replied in a bored tone.

Recovering from her initial shock, Sakura piled on. "Yeah, what Sasuke-kun said."

"In that case you all...PASS!" Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Now, meet me at the Hokage office tomorrow at nine."

He disappeared again.

"Sasuke-kun can I talk to you for a minute, in private." Sakura turned to the Uchiha.

"Hn." Dusting off his white shorts he followed after his female teammate.

"OI, ISN'T ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME OUT OF THIS?" Naruto shouted after his two retreating teammate as he struggled against the ropes.

Without looking back, Sasuke tossed a Kunai to the post. A dull 'thunk' was heard.

Naruto stared down at the ropes that were loosening around him. Unceremoniously he fell to the ground. When he stared back up, his two teammates were no where in sight. Shrugging he ran off to ichiraku.

* * *

Once Sakura made sure she and Sasuke were alone she turned towards him.

"Why did you attack me yesterday?"

Sasuke stared at the girl. "Testing a theory...and it turns out I was right."

"So I take it you are also from the future?" The words sounded so weird coming out from her mouth.

"Aa"

"It seems like we have all our skills, so why are you in Konoha? Shouldn't you be out their finding your brother." Her tone was bitter even in her own ears.

"There's things I need to do in Konoha."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What things?"

"None that concerns you."

Sakura growled, her hands clenched by her sides. "Look Sasuke I don't know what happened but somehow we got send back in time. We were given a second chance to make things end differently. So for once in your life confide in me…please."

Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him.

Seeing his lack of response, Sakura continued. "Sasuke-kun I stand by what I said on the battle field. I do forgive you for everything, and I did love you, but after seeing how easily you made the decision to let Naruto die, my heart broke-" Words were now pouring out of her mouth like vomit, unable to stop herself she continued. "- my trust in you completely shattered and I was finally done. However, being given this second chance I want things to end differently. As hard as it is, I want to be able to trust you like how I did before." Tears now blurred her sight. "But, how am I suppose to do that if you keep everything to yourself."

"I didn't ask you to trust me."

A glare formed in her eyes, as she reached out her hand to slap him, but was only stopped by his quick reflexes.

"After everything that had happened haven't you learnt anything? You couldn't do everything by yourself. You couldn't find Itachi by yourself, and you weren't able to defeat Obito by yourself. So what make you think you can do whatever you're planning on doing by yourself?" She was half yelling and half crying by now. "I would walk through fire for you, and you still don't trust me."

Releasing her wrist he stared at the sobbing girl in front of him. Something close to guilt wormed through him.

"When you left I spent years training with Tsunade, so that I could some day be as strong as you were. I wanted you to bring you back. I wanted you to see me not as that annoying little girl who would always depend on you, but as a strong independent woman who you could depend on-" She gave a small hiccup. This was pathetic. She vowed to never cry in front of him again, and here she is sobbing like a three year old. "-but in the end you still kept to yourself, you never gave me or Naruto a chance. We've got stronger so you could lean on us, yet…" She trailed off, her eyes down casted. "Even with this golden opportunity of rewriting the future, you still don't understand the concept of having teammates. It isn't just about working together during battles but also about sharing problems and working together to overcome them."

"…"

Giving a mirthless laugh, Sakura wiped her eyes. "Whatever Sasuke, do what you want. I said what needed to be said it's your decision now. If you want to keep everything to yourself and only depend on yourself then fine. I spend eighteen years before trying and get you to depend on me, I'm not spending another. Especially if the ending is all the same."

Turning on her heels she walked away from the silent Uchiha, who stared after her with an unrecognizable expression. As much as he wants to deny it, her words held an uncomfortable truth behind them. Nothing ever went the way he wanted when he only depended on himself.

After he had watched Naruto crumble to the ground with blood pouring out of the gapping whole in his chest, many thoughts had flooded his head. One however stood out, and that thought popped into his head once more while he was watching Sakura die in front of him from her own self inflicted wound, and he himself slowly falling into darkness. He thought about how different it would be if he had saved Naruto. Would they have won the war? Probably. He probably would have also been able to return to Konoha along side with Naruto and Sakura. Then just maybe after Naruto became Hokage they could have worked together to find an agreeable way to reorganize the shinobi system. But, they were all ifs and buts. At that time it was already to late for him.

Could he trust Sakura with the important matters concerning his clan? Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Closing his eyes he thought back on the times she had risked her life for him. She saved his life countless amounts of times on missions, and she had shown him genuine concern and love when he was wounded or when he had gotten the curse mark. But, could he trust her with his clan's matter? Could working with someone bring the ending he wanted?

He sighed again and he stared at the cloudless sky. He watched as two birds flew by.

Closing his eyes he made his decision.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review, your reviews make me very happy :D and sorry about the crappy fight scene... I just realized this story is going to contain a lot of fight scenes so please bare with me and I will try my best to make them better...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for leaving all those wonderful reviews, they really brighten up my day.**

**If theres anything you don't get or I haven't made clear in the story feel free to message me, and I'll be glad to explain it more clearly.**

**Side note: not sure how many of you watch Shingeki no Kyojin, but for the two reviewers who goes by the name of Eren Jaeger and Rivaille Heichou. I ship you two so hard together :D -did anyone see the latest episode of SNK? It is a freaking roller coaster ride of emotions.**

**Any ways chapter 3**

* * *

Sitting on the swing in a nearby park, Sakura swung carelessly back and forth. She had spend the rest of the day here. After the whole thing with Sasuke, she couldn't find the energy to go home, so she took refuge in the small park beside the academy. It was already night time and still she made no effort to move.

She had fought countless enemies and been in situations where all her chakra was drained from her body, yet she would always find someway to be able to carry herself home. However, this simple 'talk' with Sasuke drained her both physically, mentally and emotionally. As much as she willed herself not to care for the stoic bastard, she always found herself caring for him. When he joined the Akatsuki, or when he was planning on attacking Konoha, both times she told herself that the Sasuke-kun she knew was gone and he wasn't ever coming back. Yet, despite all this she still found herself unable to harm the Uchiha in anyway.

Sure she may have told him during the war that she could never forgive him for killing Naruto, but who was she kidding. She loved Naruto as a brother and as much as it killed her to see Sasuke let him die, there was no way she could truly hate him.

She gave a small sigh as she continued swinging. She was really a masochist. After everything he had done to her, she never once hated him. Any sane girl would have left him ages ago, yet she still clung on, wishing on a nonexistent glimmer of hope that someday he would let her into his world.

She snorted at her own weak, foolish self.

"How lady-like." A sarcastic remark derailed Sakura's train of thought.

Planting her feet on the ground she stopped the swing. There stood in front of her a smirking Uchiha with that familiar kusanagi strapped to his hip.

"What do you want Sasuke-kun?"

He leaned against the railing near the swings. "I can trust you, right?" It wasn't question.

Sakura rolled her eyes. How long have they known each other?

* * *

It wasn't after a good while before Sasuke decided to speak again.

"After Itachi died, Obito told me the truth about my clan. He told me that Itachi murdered my clan based on the orders from Konoha, and how Itachi wanted me carry on his mission in protecting this village."

Sakura gave a small gasp.

"At that time, I couldn't accept what Itachi wanted me to do." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"So…is that why you joined the Akatsuki and...planned on attacking Konoha?"

He gave a small nod.

"What changed?"

Sasuke's eyes became unfocused as if reliving an old memory. "During the war, I met up with an edo tensei Itachi, and after that meeting I wanted to go my own path. So I revived Orochimaru, and had him perform edo tensei on the four hokages."

"Why?"

He turned his attention towards the girl. "I wanted to hear the whole story from them. It turns out the Uchiha clan was planning a coup, and Itachi was the spy. He loved Konoha so much that he was willing to massacre his own family. After that, I understood and I wanted to honor his wish. So that's why I need to find Itachi, after all he's the only family I have left."

Sakura remained silent as she took in all of what Sasuke had told her.

"Thank you... for confiding in me." She finally spoke. A soft smile plastered on her face. Lifting herself off the swing, she reached out for Sasuke's hand. Clasping it in her own, she gave it light squeeze. "I'm here for you."

Sasuke stared down, a smirk made it up his face. "Even after all these years, you're still annoying."

Sakura gave a mocking glare at the smirking Uchiha. "You're also annoying Sasuke-kun."

This time it was his turn to glare.

"So what's your plan? Are you going to talk to Hokage-sama?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I need to find Itachi first."

"How?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'll just search for him."

Sakura looked thoughtful for a minute. "That's impractical." She ignored the glare from the Uchiha. "I mean it's not like you can just request a mission to search for one of the most wanted criminal organization right now. You're suppose to be a genin."

"…"

"If you're willing to wait, and let things play out, there's a possibility that you don't have to search for Itachi."

"…so are you saying that we wait for when Itachi and Kisame to come for Naruto?"

"No, because no offense you're not strong enough to take on two akatsuki members." Sasuke made an indignant grunt. "Besides with Kisame present no matter what you say Itachi will simply deny it."

"Then what?" He was starting to get annoyed

"After Naruto returns from his two year training with Jiraiya, we were sent on a mission to retrieve Gaara, and during that mission we met up with Itachi." Sakura tapped a finger on her chin as she continued "I think that was when he stuffed a crow down Naruto's throat…"Sasuke raised a brow. "Anyways, that's when you should persuade him to come back to Konoha. By that time we'll have a strong enough team to do so. Also I think we should find that mission scroll that was given to Itachi regarding that mission, and proof of the Uchiha coup."

"Digging up proof on the Uchiha coup isn't going to be hard, but how do you propose we get the mission scroll?" His tone was incredulous, clearly he was doubting her again.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke-kun I'm the disciple of Tsunade-sama the godaime. Once she becomes Hokage, I'll seek tutelage under her, and then that'll give me all the chances in the world to rummage through the old archives."

"...Fine" Not willing to say it out loud, but it was a pretty good plan. Somehow it made this goal of his seem so much more feasible and likely to happen.

Smiling, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and stared up at the boy. "Aren't you glad I'm on your team?"

Not shrugging her off like what he would normally do, he simply turned his head and smirked. "Annoying."

* * *

By nine o'clock the next morning, the trio arrived in the conference room of the Hokage tower. When they entered into the large room, several chunnins and the hokage sat at the large table. A disarray of paper and scrolls were scattered haphazardly across the white table.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're not late!" Naruto pointed at the silver haired man who was slouched against the wall.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"What was there no old lady-" Naruto was cut off by a small cough from the Hokage.

Cerulean eyes turned towards the third hokage.

"As, I was saying to Kakashi, I am giving team seven a C rank." Motioning for Kakashi to approach the table, the sandaime handed the small yellow scroll to the silver haired jounin. "It's a simple escort mission. Your charge Tazuna-san will be meeting you at the gate, and from here you will proceed to the mist village."

Naruto's shoulders immediately slumped, the once excited look on his face about receiving a mission disappeared. He had been hoping for a A rank or maybe a S rank, yet instead he was greeted with a pathetic C-rank. Crossing his arms childishly in front of his chest, he stomped his feet like an incorrigible child. "GIVE ME AN A-RANK AT LEAST JII-CHAN. THE GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO -"

_Thwack_

Naruto felt himself stagger a few steps forward. Turning around he glared angrily at Kakashi who was holding the little green book in his hands. He opened his mouth to yell at the male, but stopped with Kakashi grabbed him by the ear and dragged him of the room. Sakura and Sasuke followed suite.

Loud shouts of pain could be heard down the hall

.

.

.

Once the team arrived at the village gate, a drunken old man staggered towards them. His beady eyes narrowed at the sight. "These three brats better not get me killed."

Kakashi by this time had released Naruto, and was flipping nonchalantly through his prevented book. "Tazuna-san I assure you, these are the best."

"Whatever." The old man was already leaving, with Kakashi right behind him.

"THAT STUPID OLD-" Sasuke slapped Naruto across the head this time. A glare present on his face.

"Shut it, dobe."

Naruto was about to throw a derogative remark at the Uchiha, before he was pulled away by Sakura. Not wanting to listen to another one of those annoying fights between them, she grabbed the blond before he could speak and followed after Kakashi.

Sasuke twitched as he stared at the pair in front of him, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets he trailed after them.

.

.

.

Once they were a reasonable distance away from the village, Sakura fell back to match Sasuke's pace. He grunted an acknowledgement when she fell in a pace beside him. Remaining silent, Sakura watched as Naruto pestered Kakashi, probably to have him teach him some cool jutsu.

"You remember what happened during this mission right?"

Not facing her Sasuke grunted again.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura fell silent. Sometimes, she really wanted to give him a good beating if it meant he would reply properly.

.

.

.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei why did you stop walking." Naruto stared curiously at his teacher, who was busy staring at a nearby tree.

Sakura and Sasuke stopped walking as well as they stared at their sensei, who had now pocketed his book, and was now holding a kunai. Throwing it in front of him, a low chuckle was heard. "As expected from the infamous copy ninja."

A muscular shinobi carrying a large sword perched on the tree made himself visible to the group

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura protect Tazuna-san." Kakashi ordered, as he lifted his hitai-ate revealing a spinning sharingan.

Immediately the three genins formed a semi circle around the bridge builder.

* * *

Naruto watched in sheer amazement, as Kakashi easily dodge the massive sword aimed for his head, and countered it with his own attack. Two twin water dragons emerged from the nearby lake and completely engulfed the mist ninja. Or at least that's what it seemed like.

"Missed me." The voice echoed from behind the genin group.

Turning around Sasuke managed to block the large sword that dove towards the bridge builder just his time. His kusanagi cackled with the sound of chidori coursing through it. His face remained emotionless, as he delivered a powerful round house kick towards the ninja, who simply erupted into water. With his Sharingan activated, his eyes scanned through the multiple clones searching for the real one._ 'Gotcha'_ With speed that could rivaled that of an ANBU, he slashed through the water clones with ease.

.

.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, where Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he scanned the area for any signs of their teacher.

Turning away from the on going battle between Sasuke and Zabuza, Sakura stared at Naruto with a thoughtful look. Racking her brain she desperately tried to remember what had happened the first time._ 'Water...water…'_

"Naruto, do kage bushin to fully surround Tazuna." Sakura order to the blond, who nodded before shouting out his signature jutsu. Ten Naruto's immediately surrounded Tazuna.

"Wait here." Sakura told Naruto as she ran towards the lake.

Once she approached the edge of the small lake she saw Kakashi trapped in a water dome, just as she had expected. Gathering chakra to her feet she ran across the water, not seeing the shocked look on his face. Placing her hand on the water dome, she sent a tremor of her own chakra to disrupt the current flow of chakra, and true to her wish , the water trap erupted. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he studied his female student._ 'Walking on water required tremendous chakra control, and to be able to disrupt and enemy's trap while doing so is something most genin's should not be able to do.'_

* * *

__Once Kakashi was freed, the two ninjas headed back to the bridge builder.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, when he noticed only Naruto was standing guard around their client.

Running alongside Kakashi, Sakura pointed to the left where Sasuke was fighting on par with the mist ninja. Kakashi's eyes further narrowed in suspicion, when he noticed the speed at which Sasuke was going and the familiar chirping of a thousand bird coming from his sword.

.

.

.

"Not bad genin." The mist ninja commented as he dodged another attack. Sasuke remained impassive.

"You not worth my time." Jumping backwards, Sasuke stabbed his sword into the ground. Raising a hand in the air, thunderclouds formed overhead.

.

.

.

Kakashi looked confused by his actions, while Sakura gave a shocked gasp. Turning his head, he watched as his female student pumped chakra to her soles and dashed towards the Uchiha.

Disappearing in a puff of white smoke, Kakashi reappeared beside Naruto who was glued to the battle between his long time rival and the mist this opportunity, Kakashi studied his two student's carefully.

.

.

.

Before Sasuke could call of his technique, he felt a hand grabbed his wrist. "Don't."

He glared at the girl.

"Naruto deserves the bridge being named after him."

Sasuke's hand didn't lower.

"Please… after everything Naruto has been through let him have this." Her green eyes stared up at his pleadingly.

Sasuke felt something stir inside of him with he stared at those large pleading emerald eyes. Lowering his hand, he pulled the kusanagi out from the ground. "Whatever."

"Finished talking?" The mist ninja taunted, as he ran towards them preparing for another attack.

Sliding one foot behind her, Sakura gathered chakra to her index finger and tapped the earth before her. Smirking when the ground split into two, catching one of the mist ninja's foot.

Tugging his foot out, the mist ninja growled as he preformed a series of hand signs. However, before he could complete the jutsu, two senbon embedded themselves into his neck, and he fell on the ground with a dull thud.

"Sorry about him." A masked man appeared from the shadows. "But, don't worry he's been dealt with."

Not moving the group watched as the masked man hoisted the mist ninja across his shoulder and disappeared.

* * *

Re sheathing his sword, Sasuke stalked back to the bridge builder with Sakura closely following behind him.

"WHOA, that was amazing how did you learn to fight like that?" Naruto exclaimed at the approaching pair. Kakashi was also interested in their response.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away ignoring the question. While Sakura gave a mirthful laugh.

"Some of us do a lot of readings on jutsus." Her laughter grew louder when she saw Naruto pout.

Kakashi continued to study the two ninjas. "Very impressive you two."

Sasuke smirked while Sakura practically beamed at the compliment.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to himself.

"Yes, yes you were also very amazing Naruto." Kakashi mumbled to the blond, as he began to lower his hitai-ate.

"Kakashi-sensei, wait." Sakura stopped him, the memory of Kakashi passing out from fatigue and they were left carrying the man the rest of the way to Mist popped into her head. That was not a fun experience she wanted to repeat. "I've read about the sharingan and I know that overuse of it can cause fatigue in the user, do you mind if I check it?"

He raised a brow at her request. "...I suppose." He was curious as to what the girl would do.

Squatting down so he was at her height, Sakura approached him. She briefly stared at his face, it looked so much younger than she last remembered._ 'And more alive.'_ A dark thought crossed her mind, and the image of Kakashi lying on the barren battlefield with a deep slash across his chest flashed in her mind. Shaking her head she tried to get the image out of her mind.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked when he saw a pained look cross the girl's face.

"Nothing, sorry" Sakura offered a weak smile, as she placed two fingers on each side of his temple. Sending small pulses of soothing chakra into his veins, Kakashi slowly felt the earlier fatigue leave his eyes. "You should be fine now, just be sure to rest once we get to Tazuna-san's house."

Nodding, he uprighted himself.

In some ways his female student reminded him of Tsunade.

* * *

**Haha finished!**

**Don't want to seem like too much of a review whore, but the more reviews the faster I update… wow that was kinda desperate and pushy… please Don't hate me, I'm Canadian...not sure what that had to do with anything though….**

**Wow I am getting off track.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait but here it is! Chapter 4**

* * *

By the time they arrived at Tazuna's small house, Kakashi immediately collapsed on a futon laid out by the bridge builder's daughter.

Sakura shook her head disapprovingly. It was so like him to over use his sharingan and collapse due to fatigue. She vaguely remembered the scared look on his face when she lectured him for two hours straight on the over usage of his sharingan after the Gaara rescue mission.

"What's wrong with him? He was fine just a moment ago." Naruto asked as he poked the sleeping silver haired man in the arm.

"He over used his sharingan and the fatigue just caught up with him." Sakura whispered as she pulled Naruto and Sasuke out of the room.

"Tch."

Sakura and Naruto both turned towards the Uchiha who had a small sneer on his face.

"What's your problem, Teme?" Naruto glared at his rival.

Casting a glance at the sleeping jounin, Sasuke scoffed again. "Fatigue after that brief usage of the sharingan? Tch."

"TEME YO-" Sakura clamped a hand over the blond's mouth and gave him a glare.

"Shush Naruto." She angrily whispered. Once Naruto fell silent, she turned her attention over to Sasuke. "Are you saying Kakashi-sensei is weak?" Her voice held a slight edge to it.

Sasuke gave the girl an impassive stare. "…"

"Are you?" Her tone grew quieter. Naruto stared between his two teammates with a curious expression.

"Hn." He turned to leave.

Sakura stared at the retreating back of the Uchiha. All of this seemed so familiar, it was exactly like the night he left. All she could do was stare at his back as he left her and the village behind. Her words at that time meant nothing to him.

.

.

"You don't regret leaving do you?" It wasn't a question. She watched as his steps falter, without turning around he replied.

"No."

"You could have gotten stronger if you've stayed." Her voice slightly cracked. Why was it that everything that came out of the Uchiha's mouth, hurt her in some sort of way.

"Not likely"

"Itachi did." She watched as Sasuke completely stopped walking, she felt his chakra spike warning her to stop but she paid no attention to the signals. The only thing she wanted him to feel right now was regret for leaving the village. A part of her had always believed that Sasuke would come to regret all the decisions he had made, but it seemed as though even though they were given a second chance the barrier between Sasuke and the team was stronger than ever. "I may not have known everything that happened between you and him, but it was Konoha who got custody of the body. He was dying from an illness...so in the end you still were never able to truly beat your brother."

Sharingan activated, he turned and gave her a warning glare. "Sakura…"

It was her turn to sneer. "In the end Sasuke, while you went off to train with a criminal and you supposedly got 'stronger,' you never stood a chance against Itachi, the man who became ANBU at 17 solely from receiving training in Konoha." She mentally willed herself to shut up. This wasn't helping repair their broken bonds. But still, she couldn't stop herself, she wanted to through to him even if it meant using underhand methods.

She could feel his chakra completely going wild. Even Naruto felt the uneasiness of his rival's chakra and was trying to tug her away. Pulling her hand out of Naruto's grasp, she walked over to Sasuke. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that regret it or not. You made a dumb decision going off to Orochimaru. After all that man was pathetically scared of Itachi."

Next thing Sakura knew was that she was roughly slammed against the wall of the hallway, a hand tightly wrapped around her arm. "How could you be so certain that I would have gotten stronger if I had remained in Konoha?" He seethed. The three tomoe in his sharingan spinning faster.

Sakura glared right back. "And how could you have been so certain that you wouldn't have?" With minimal chakra she shoved the pissed Uchiha off of her. Watching with slight satisfaction with he collided with the opposite wall. "Oh and the reason why Kakashi-sensei becomes tired from over usage of the sharingan more so than you, is because of the fact that he isn't an Uchiha by blood. For any shinobi that isn't an Uchiha it'll be damn near impossible for them to even use the sharingan. Yet, Kakashi-sensei was able to use it and evolve it into the kamui form. So don't you dare look down on us Konoha shinobis."

"…"

"The reason we may seem weak to you, is because whenever we fought against you we never gave it our best. Despite everything we still saw you as our comrade, and we have values that prevent us from harming our comrades." Lowering her voice so only Sasuke could hear, she lean in. "The reason why you always beat Naruto was because he never took the fights seriously. You were his brother, his family, there was no way he could ever seriously fight you." She saw the doubt in him eyes. He still doesn't believe her. "You don't know this, but Naruto single handedly stopped the Pein invasion in Konoha. He took on the many followers of Pein and defeated Pein all by himself, and he was barely injured. After this he went to find Nagato another Akatsuki member and saved Konoha...All. By. Himself...oh and where did Naruto receive his training?" In a mocking fashion she tapped a chin in a thoughtful look. "That's right Konoha!"

"Why are you even tell me all this? Are you trying to get me to beg for an apology? It's not like you can change the fact that I had left." His lips were twisted upwards in a sneer, while his tone came out as mocking and sarcastic.

Sakura gritted her teeth. She seriously wanted to beat some sense into him or at least slap him, but knowing how he'd probably dodge, she vouched for glaring at him. "I'm not asking for any of that. I don't want or need an apology. The only thing I want is for you to stop belittling Konoha and it's shinobis. To stop seeing yourself as being stronger than every one in this village, because news flash Sasuke, you're not."

"Why the hell do you care?"

Her eyes softened. "Because I care about you, and what you think of team 7 and Konoha. Call me weak or annoying, but I want you to find a family in team 7 and a home in Konoha. You didn't give our team or Konoha a chance the first time round, so give us a chance this time." She stared at his impassive face and sighed. Sometimes she wished she could just take a step back and not care about him so much. It would make her life a hell of a lot easier

Turning around she grabbed a stunned Naruto and dragged him out of the house.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?"

"We're going to train."

"EH?!"

* * *

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall, stuffing his hand into his pockets he also left the bridge builder's house. A scowl present on his face, as he glared at the setting sun. Why the hell did she have to care so much? He wasn't her brother or boyfriend so why does she have to care so much for him.

It seemed like no matter what he did to her, how much he pushed her away or how much he hurt her, she would always find some way to forgive him. _'Annoying girl'_

Angrily he kicked a small stone and watched it embed itself into a nearby tree trunk.

He had always been so clear and focused on his objectives yet, she always found some sort of way to make him doubt himself. It had been like this the first time round, when he had vowed to kill Itachi. That goal had been so precisely set in his mind and nothing could change it, yet she and Naruto managed to find a way for him to momentarily forget his vendetta with Itachi.

It was the same this time...

When he had found out a few days ago that he was given a new chance to change the future, he had a goal in mind. He had everything planned out. He was going to find Itachi and in the process of doing so he planned on remaining unattached. Yet, within two days she managed to tear up his plan. Within two days she managed to convince him into telling her about his clan. The bonds he didn't plan on having this time round formed yet again.

The orangey red hue colored the horizon, as a cool breeze rolled though the air. He sighed, why was it that every time Sakura asked him something he would always explain himself to her? It was like this the first time, in the midst of war, he explained his motives for helping Konoha - not in detail - but nonetheless he explained himself more so to her than anyone else.

Running a hand though his hair, he stared off into the sky. It seemed like no matter how much he tried to break these bonds or not form these bonds, they would always find a way into his life.

The gods were probably laughing at him, because no matter what he did, no matter how many chances he was given, his life would always find a way to become intertwined with Sakura's and Naruto's, it would always find a way to form a bond with them, no matter how much he tried to prevent it.

Pinching the ridge of his nose in annoyance, he fell back against the soft grass. Closing his eyes he slowly fell into a deep sleep, something he hasn't been able to do since he had left Konoha for Orochimaru.

* * *

"READ MY MOVEMENTS" Sakura shouted to Naruto, when he had failed to evade another one of her punches.

Rubbing his butt, Naruto stood up again. The determined look on his face never leaving.

Walking towards the blond, Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, every ninja have little quirks, whether it's favoring a certain hand or a foot. As we progress in the ranks, we learn to hide these quirks better, but they never disappear. So, you have to study your opponent and find out what their quirks are." She lectured her the same way Tsunade had did to her when she first started training under the hokage. "Now, let's try again."

Jumping backwards, Sakura pull out three shurikens from her ninja pack and threw them at Naruto, who deflected them with a kunai.

"KAGE-BUSHIN NO JUTSU." Ten Narutos surrounded Sakura. All together they launched themselves at the pink haired girl, who smirked and flexed her fingers. Turning her body, she dodged a fist flying towards her face. Raising her leg, she aimed a kick at a near by clone. It poof-ed on impact.

Gliding through the clones she destroyed all of them. Once all the smoke cleared the real Naruto emerged, slightly panting.

"Pay attention!" Sakura leaped towards Naruto and aimed her fist at his chest. Cerulean eyes widened when he saw the flurry of pink hurl towards him. Diving out of the way, he barely managed to dodge her attack. The ground where he stood just moments ago slightly cracked.

Flattening her hand on the ground, she hoisted herself into a handstand and launched her feet at Naruto who just got up. The force behind her kick send him flying to a tree.

"Dodge Naruto, dodge." Sakura shouted again, as she watched Naruto push himself off from the tree, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

Grabbing a kunai from his ninja pouch he made another ten clones. Letting out a war cry, he ran towards the pink haired girl once again. Once he was nearing her, he threw the kunai, all the clones soon followed his action.

"Kawarimi no jutsu" Sakura muttered, as her body turned into a log. The kunais lodged themselves into the log.

Naruto cursed, and he reached for another kunai and got into a defensive stance again.

"SHANNARO!"

The boy looked up to see his female teammate with her leg outstretched ready to slam down on him.

Jumping out of the way, he created another clone and threw that clone at Sakura who slammed down on the ground.

"HA." Naruto gave a victory shout, when his clone landed a hit on the girl.

"Good job Naruto." Sakura smiled at the eager blond boy, as she healed the small bruise that formed on her cheek from the Naruto clone.

"That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards the girl. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Training." Sakura said as she scanned the boy's body for any injuries that needed to be healed. A brow raised when she saw that all the wounds inflicted on him was already starting to heal._ 'Wow the kyuubi chakra is really incredible.'_

"Good teamwork, helping each other train."

Naruto and Sakura turned towards the new voice. A silver haired man emerged from the shadows, a twinkle present in his visible eye.

* * *

It was night by the time he woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up from the futon. Groggily he stared around at the small room.

"Are you awake, Kakashi-san?"

Turning to his left, he gave a nod to the short raven haired female, who placed a cup of tea down by his side. Giving her a small thanks, he reached for the hot liquid. "Where's my team?"

"I think they went into the back forest to train."

Placing down the cup, he swung his leg off the bed. Quickly putting on his blue sandals, he stood up. "I guess I'll go find them."

.

.

.

When he stepped out the small house, he briefly enjoyed the night breeze. Placing his hands on the back of his head, he walked down the wooden steps of the bridge builder's house. Once he walked across the grassy front yard, he noticed through his peripheral vision a sleeping Uchiha.

Cautiously walking over to his sleeping student he crouched down.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty"

He watched in amusement when the usually stoic Uchiha eyes widened as he immediately shot straight up.

"I hate you." Sasuke's widened eyes returned back to their normal size, as he gave his teacher a light glare.

Chuckling Kakashi stood up. "I'm hurt." He placed a hand mockingly over his heart. "Let's go find the rest of out team."

"Aa" Sasuke grunted, as he hoisted himself up. It shocked him, how he didn't feel Kakashi sneak up on him. After those years of training with Orochimaru, he was sure that he honed his senses so sharply that any sound or any change in environment were signs of danger that easily roused him from his sleep. Yet, it seems that despite all this, his body still blatantly dismisses team 7 as threats.

And this slightly bothered him...

.

.

.

The two ninja walked in complete silence as they trudged through the thick forest. In the not so far distance they could hear the sound of kunais clashing.

Kakashi had a small smile behind his mask when he felt the chakra of his other two students.

Once they approached the pair, Kakashi noted the tired, but excited look on Naruto's face and the soft smile on Sakura's face.

"Good teamwork, helping each other train"

The two heads of his students turned towards him. Large grins spread across their faces.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU'RE UP!" Naruto shouted as the silver haired jounin and his rival got near. "Guess what Sakura-chan taught me!"

"Oh?" An interested brow raised. "What?"

"WATCH!" Naruto turned to face the tall oak tree before him. Gathering chakra to his feet, he ran towards it. When his feet touched the truck, the bark on the tree cracked and he fell head first on the ground.

"Concentrate Naruto." Sakura reprimanded as she helped him up. Giving her a sheepish laugh, Naruto prepared for a second go at it. This time without losing concentration, he ran up the tree to it's highest branch.

"SEE, HOW AWESOME I AM! NEXT THING YOU KNOW I'LL BE WALKING ON AIR-" his shout was cut short when his foot slipped.

"NARUTO!" Two worried shouts and one worried look crossed the three observers on the ground.

"HAHAHA, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR SCARED FACES!" Naruto shouted again, as he was hanging upside down on the branch. "I'M THE GREAT-" This time he actually did loose footing on the branch, and he was soon barreling from the tree.

"Shit!" Sakura and Kakashi both raced towards the tree, but instead it was Sasuke who blew past the both of them, and ran up the tree first. Once he was nearing the falling slash screaming blond, he leaped of the tree and grabbed the blond, before zig zag-ing down. When he touched down on the clearing, he dropped the kitsune and dusted of his hands.

"Dobe."

The shocked expression left Naruto face and was soon replaced by one of anger. "WHAT'D YA SAY?"

"Dobe, dobe." Sasuke smirked at the furious expression on the blond's face.

"WHY YOU STUPID TEME I-" Naruto was cut off but a smack on the back of the head.

"ARE YOU STUPID NARUTO, YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Sakura grabbed the collar of Naruto's obnoxious orange jumpsuit and shook the scared boy. "WHAT, DO YOU JUST NOT THINK? AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KEEPING CONCENTRATION!"

Kakashi watched the three genins with an amused look. He saw the smug look on Sasuke's face, the pissed but worried expression on Sakura's and the 'ready-to-pee-himself' look on the blond's.

Staring up at the full moon that hung in the night sky, he held back a chuckle.

_'Maybe they aren't so bad as a team.'  
_

* * *

**So done this chapter!**_  
_

**btw anyone read the latest Naruto chapter such a nice bonding moment for Naruto and Sasuke, especially Naruto and Sasuke's expression after Naruto's failed attempt at unleashing the kyuubi's power. HAHAHA  
**

**and anyone here watch Free! that swimming anime? because if anyone is, can someone please explain to me WHAT THE FUCK IS REI THINKING GOING INTO THE FUCKING OCEAN LIKE THAT? I swear to god if he gets Makoto or Haru killed I'll murder him myself.**

**Anyways for those who's anticipating a sasusaku moment it's going to be awhile, BUT there will be many subtle moments between them if you look carefully.**

**And as always thank you for reading. Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5**

**Side note before continuing. This story is a sasukeXsakura story, though there will not be much sasusaku moment till after the 3 year gap, because I can't take romance between 13 year olds seriously. Even if they have the mind of an eighteen year old. Romance between 13 year olds is just blah.**

**Anyway onward**

* * *

"What's wrong with them?" Kakashi ask the blond boy from behind his perverted little green book.

The team was currently escorting Tazuna to the unfinished bridge and things were...tense. While Naruto remained wedged between Kakashi and Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke were a few feet ahead of them completely ignoring each other. They down right refused to even look at each other.

Naruto stared at his two teammates and shrugged. "They had a fight yesterday."

Lowering his book, he peered at the blond. "About?"

"Not sure, they weren't making any sense."

* * *

By the time they arrived at the bridge, Tazuna was immediately surrounded by his fellow workers. Greeting and 'welcome backs' were exchanged.

"Well, we'll be going then." Kakashi spoke as he gave the bridge builder a small bow. The old man surrounded by his colleagues offered him a smile of 'thanks.'

"THAT'S RIGHT REMEMBER ME! THE GREAT NARUTO UZUMAKI." Naruto gave their client a 'good guy' pose.

_Thwack_

Kakashi gave the blond a slap on the back of the head, effectively shushing him. Mumbling a small remark of apology for Naruto's outburst, he dragged the blond boy away before he could spew another round of outbursts.

"You have a good team Kakashi-san."

The silver haired man stopped in his tracks and turned towards their client. His grey eyes softened. "I know."

.

.

.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Heads turned towards the pink haired girl, who was now in a defensive stance. Curious stares were shared.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura said nothing, but instead she pointed towards the rapidly approaching mist. Soon enough, the whole bridge was shrouded.

A scream was heard.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered with an urgency that they've never heard. Immediately the three surrounded their charge once more. Each with a kunai in hand they waited for the enemy to reveal themselves.

"Hatake Kakashi."

The silhouette of a large broad shouldered male manifested though the thick mist. Kakashi pulled up his hitai-ate, and reached for a kunai.

"You sure that's enough to handle my kubikiribocho."

A large sword cut though the mist, Kakashi instinctively raised the kunai to his left to block the incoming attack. When he heard the familiar clang of two metals, he raised his leg and kicked the mist ninja. A pained grunt was heard and once again the enemy disappeared into the fog.

Kakashi mentally sighed, this was going to be a long battle.

.

.

.

"Tazuna stay behind me at all times." Sakura commanded the old man who was slightly cowering behind her. "Anything, Sasuke." Her green eyes stared at her two male teammates as they scanned the area for possible other enemies.

With his sharingan activated, he peered easily though the dense mist. A small quiver was seen from his left. "Left, 2 meters out."

Sakura immediately slide herself over to the left side of Tazuna, waiting for the enemy. However, Naruto had other ideas. The moment Sasuke gave the location of the second enemy, the blond launched himself into action. Making ten clones of himself, they all charged to the left. He ignored the yells from Sasuke to stop.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto shouted when one of his clones found the enemy and landed a punch. The sound of a body hitting the ground and sliding backwards could be heard.

"Fast, but not fast enough."

A blurred figure sped through the fog and straight towards Naruto who had yet to notice. Hands flat out like the Hyuuga Hakke form, Haku was inches from Naruto's chest. Just as his hand was about to thrust into the blond's chest, another hand stopped his. Turning his head around, he stared at two glowing red eyes.

"I'm faster." said Sasuke, as he threw the mist ninja to the side.

Sliding back Haku stared at the two boys. A sly smirk crossed his face. "Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho"

The mist around them warped, as large ice mirrors stacked themselves into a large dome around Naruto and Sasuke. The image of the long haired mist ninja etched into each and everyone of those mirrors. The sly smirk on his face grew larger. "Shall we play, boys?"

.

.

.

Sakura felt her hand twitch as she watched the two ongoing battles. To her left her two teammates were trapped in Haku's bloodline, and on her right she could barely make out the two blur personals of her teacher and zabuza. A dull ache radiated in her chest. This reminded her all to much of the war. Naruto and Sasuke off fighting against the Juubi, Kakashi trapped in Kamui fighting his childhood teammate while she stood safely away from all the battles...watching.

_'And the ending result was that they all died'_ the tiny mocking voice in her head rang out.

"Go help your teammates."

She snapped out of her thoughts, and turned to face Tazuna. "No, it's my duty to protect you." As much as she itched to help her team, Tazuna was her duty and as a ninja she mustn't fail. Gripping her kunai even tighter she silently cursed as she watched the two ongoing battles.

.

.

.

A flurry of kunais rained down on Zabuza, who easily deflected them. "Is that -" he was cut short, when Kakashi vanished from his view.

"Here." Zabuza eyes widened, when he felt the cold metal of a kunai cutting into his throat. Taking a gamble, he took the end of his sword and rammed it into Kakashi's stomach. The kunai on his neck momentarily loosened, as he got free.

Watching as Kakashi spit out a mouthful of blood, he charged towards him brandishing the kubikirihocho. The blade made contact with the silver haired man and a puff of white smoke took it's place. When the smoke cleared a log fell with a dull thunk on the bridge.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

The eight nin dogs emerged from the ground, each latching on to a section of Zabuza's leg, while pakkun merely sat uninterestedly on top of the huge black bull dog.

Growling Zabuza tried to get himself free.

"Raikiri!" Zabuza's eyes widened a fraction when he saw the ball of blue lightening slice through the mist and straight into his chest. Blood erupted from his mouth, as he stared down at the arm that was protruding from his chest. Tiny droplets of blood dripped down from his mouth.

"It's over, Zabuza." Said Kakashi, as he pulled his arm out, shaking the blood of his hand as he watched the mist ninja give another cough before crumbling to the ground dead.

The heavy mist almost instantaneously lifted. Lowering his hitai-ate, he walked to the bridge builder. His summonings disappeared in tiny puffs of smoke.

"NARUTO!"

A feral growl resounded on the silent bridge as the workers watched in shock. The large ice mirrors completely shattered, as Haku was sent flying out with a two tailed Naruto latched onto his throat.

.

.

.

Naruto jumped and threw a punch at one of the ice mirrors in hopes that it would shatter, but no such thing happened. Growling he stubbornly continued to send punches and kicks at the chunk of ice.

"You're weak, boy." The hollow voice of haku rang out from within the dome.

Growling Naruto made twenty clones each of them attacking the mirrors.

"Calm down, Naruto." Sasuke said, as he grabbed tore the real Naruto off from one of the ice mirrors.

Still angry, Naruto managed to calm down a bit when he saw the stern look on Sasuke's face.

Tracking Haku with his sharingan, he was able to catch the mist ninja exiting one mirror to enter the next. Taking this opportunity, he raised his hand to his mouth. "Katon: Karyuu endan" A blast of fire emerged from is lips and shot straight towards Haku. It managed to snag the bottom of his pants leaving a scorched marking.

"That's the real one, so attack that one." Sasuke pointed the slightly wounded Haku to Naruto.

"Sensatsu suisho" Thousands of ice senbons rained out from the mirrors of the ice dome.

Now, Sasuke may be insanely fast, and have the strength rivaling a jounin's, but even he knew there was no way he could dodge all those needles, and especially with Naruto here, it was also up to him to protect the dumb blond. Gritting his teeth, he withdrew his kusanagi, and did his very best to deflect the thousands of tiny needles.

Once all the senbons were either one the ground, or embedded in some part of his body, Sasuke lowered his kusanagi. Raising his eyes he stared at the shocked expression on Naruto's face.

"What's that dumb expression for?" Sasuke gave the blond a dead pan stare as he wiped away a thin trail of blood dripping from his mouth.

"You…" Naruto pointed shockingly at his friend. "Why?"

Sasuke shrugged, as he pulled the needles that found their way into his body. Wincing each time the offending material exited.

A familiar growl rippled through Naruto's throat, immediately catching Sasuke's attention. He watched as demon-y red eyes over take the once cerulean blue. The three whiskers on each side of the blond's face grew more prominent, and a suffocating, vile red chakra oozed from him.

"Naruto calm down." Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes with his sharingan hoping that it could somehow calm him down, but it only seemed to further agitate it. Faster than ever, more of the kyuubi's chakra pour out from Naruto and two tails formed behind the blond boy.

Letting out another inhuman roar, Naruto charged towards the mirrors.

"NARUTO!"

A feral growl resounded on the silent bridge as the workers watched in shock. The large ice mirrors completely shattered, as Haku was sent flying out with a two tailed Naruto latched onto his throat.

The only sound that was heard was Haku's desperate screams as the kyuubi Naruto mercilessly slashed at his body.

Sakura watched in horror, as she saw Naruto slowly lose himself. She remembered when Naruto had lost control during his battle with Orochimaru, and nearly hacked off her arm when she tried to approach him.

_'This isn't him'_

"NARUTO STOP!" Dropping her kunai to the ground she ran towards the blond boy. She ignored the worried shouts from Kakashi and Sasuke.

Once she got close to Naruto, she slowed her pace. "Naruto." She watched as the said boy turn towards her. One of his tails flicked towards her. Remembering how dangerous his tails were last time, she neatly dodged it. "Stop, this isn't you."

Naruto roared, as he pushed himself off Haku's lacerated body and headed towards Sakura.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered, as she gathered chakra to her palm, she watched as her chakra turn from the original blue color to a vibrant red. It was after that mission where Naruto nearly took her arm that she had decided to study up on sealing techniques for bijuus. After months of staying the Konoha archives she finally found a way she could suppress the kyuubi if it ever went out of control. The technique she was planning on using was incredibly dangerous for the user, since it involved coming into direct contact with the kyuubi's destructive chakra while maintaining the highest form of chakra control and manipulation of ones own chakra by changing it from it's normal blue to a destructive red.

Sliding one foot back, she saw Kakashi and Sasuke run towards her from the corner of her eye. But, before they reached her, she jumped towards the charging Naruto. With her hand outstretched before her, she slammed it into the blond's chest. The force behind her attack sent the both of them to the ground.

She held back a scream when she felt the chakra from the kyuubi graze against her other arm. She could feel the muscles in it being slowly ripped apart. Pumping more chakra to the hand that was placed on his chest, she watched the bubbling kyuubi chakra slowly receded. Cerulean eyes slowly emerged from within the red feral ones.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

Releasing the destructive chakra around her hand, she slowly staggered up. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Naruto pushed himself up. His eyes widened when he saw the blood dripping down Sakura's arm. "Yo-your arm." He sputtered.

Glancing down at her limp arm, Sakura winced. The kyuubi chakra really did it's work this time. Shakily with her other hand she gathered the warm green glow of the healing chakra and gently pressed down on her injured arm. A small sigh escaped her lips when she felt the muscles slowly repair itself.

* * *

"Sakura, are you crazy!" The said girl slightly jumped at the loud shout. Meekly turning around she saw the furious look in Kakashi's lone eye. "That was highly irresponsible and reckless, you could have been seriously injured."

"Sorry." She lowered her head. "I read about that technique in a scroll once and I thought it could help."

Kakashi heaved a sigh. Granted her actions were stupid, but he had to give her brownie points for helping a teammate. "Are you sure you're okay?" His grey eye softened, as he examined the girl for any other signs of injury.

Nodding, she felt Kakashi lightly ruffled her hair.

"Okay. Stay here while I go talk to Tazuna." With that Kakashi walked towards their client.

"What happened Sakura-chan?" Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You att-"

"Haku attacked me." Sakura finished as she stepped in front of Sasuke. "But, I'm fine now."

.

.

.

Sasuke felt something close to worry when he saw his pink haired teammate charge towards the raging blond, but felt absolute anger when she denied him the right to tell Naruto what really happened.

"Sakura I need to talk to you." He gritted, as he tugged the girl away from the blond. Once they were out of earshot he turned to her with a furious look.

"Are you crazy?" He seethed. "He could have killed you."

Sakura glared right back. "This happened before, or rather in the future, and I've learnt on how to handle it."

"He still could have killed you!"

"I can handle myself, Sasuke. Besides, I'm not just going to abandon Naruto when he's in that state. He never once left me, so I would never do that to him."

Sasuke slightly winced when he heard the double entendre in her phrase. "Fine, then why didn't you tell him the truth, if you care about him so much." He was slightly taken aback by how bitter he sounded. It was almost as if he cared about her and Naruto's relationship. Which he did not.

"Because when this happened before - in the future, it killed him when he found out. So I'm not putting him through that, especially when I have it under control."

"And if he kills you." Sasuke challenged.

"He doesn't." Sakura glared right back.

Sasuke opened his mouth to throw another retort at her, but closed it when he saw his third teammate approach them

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked as he carelessly slung his arm across Sakura's shoulders.

"Just how much we love you." She grinned, while ignoring Sasuke's scoff. "Let's go to Kakashi-sensei okay?" Linking arms with an ecstatic blond, and dragging a reluctant Sasuke by the wrist, she pulled them towards their sensei.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you've had these two ninjas after you all this time?" Kakashi sounded pissed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kakashi-san." Tazuna bowed deeply.

"Why didn't you just tell the Hokage-sama?"

"I don't have enough money to hire the more skilled ninjas." Tazuna looked ashamed. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you guys?"

"How about it naming it 'the Great Naruto Bridge.'" Sakura pipped up, as she poked her head out from behind Kakashi.

Tazuna smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**DONE, DONE, DONE! Chuunin exams will start very soon! **

**Guys let see if I can get 7 reviews for this chapter. If so I'll update the next chappie. **

**That is right I am soliciting for reviews...I have no shame anymore! hahahah sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter. For those of you who wanted sasusaku they have moments in this chapter, but more sasusaku moments will be coming in the next few chapters...especially during chuunin. 'Wink, wink Nudge nudge'**

* * *

Sakura was tired

Not just tired but _tired_. She felt like she just ran a marathon from Suna to Konoha while wearing weights. Groaning she tried to find a more comfortable position on her fluffy bed, trying to ignore those damn loud birds and that annoying sun.

That simple escort mission had completely drained her, both physically and emotionally...well more so emotionally than physically. Hell, the first time completing this mission wasn't even as exhausting as this time. Squinting her eyes even tighter, she buried her face into her pillow while silently cursing the Uchiha. Just when she thought her and his relationship got closer maybe to friends he go and says something stupid.

_"You don't regret leaving"_

_"No"_

Smothering another frustrated scream, she threw her pillow against her wall, feeling slightly better when the said object pathetically plopped on her wooden floor.

"Sakura don't you have training, today?" Her mother who had just appeared at her doorway, stared curiously at the innocent pillow that sat on the opposite side of the room.

"No." That was an obvious lie, but right now...Sakura could care less. It's not like Kakashi's ever on time anyways.

Pulling her green covers to her chin, she glared at the ceiling. That return trip from Mist to Konoha had drained every fibre of her body. Sure, she had Naruto to chat with, but it seemed as if every time she saw Sasuke, she was reminded of their conversation at Tazuna's house, and that just added to her aching heart.

Why did she have to care so much for him? Why couldn't she just let him go? The man left her on a bench, tried to kill her and Naruto repeated and yet she still couldn't get her stupid heart to forget about him. She could have perfectly taken this 'second chance' thing and reshaped her life, she could have taken this golden opportunity to find a guy who actually cared for her, but nooooo, her stupid, idiotic heart just had to have her open her big, fat mouth and offer help to Sasuke to help him search for his brother, to help him find happiness.

But, what about her happiness? It seems like all her actions are always to help Sasuke find happiness or complete one of his oh so many goals. While her own happiness and desires stewed in the back burner.

_'Stupid Sasuke-kun'_

* * *

"Where is she?" Naruto repeated that same question for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. Sasuke's brow twitched faster, as he tried to keep himself from mindless pounding the blond into the ground.

"God, you just don't care do you? I mean she could be hurt or…" Naruto's face blanched as his mind went into more detailed scenarios of what might have happened to his poor, sweet Sakura-chan. "TEME WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Naruto was now shaking the furious Uchiha.

_Slap_

"Shut up, she'll come when she comes." Sasuke growled. Naruto glared at the Uchiha while rubbing the back of his head

* * *

It seems like in her anger, she some how drifted back off to sleep, so when she woke up for the second time that morning her face paled. Grabbing her alarm clock from her nightstand she stared in horror at the huge red block numbers.

11:00

God she was going to be even later than Kakashi, in a haste she fell off her bed and scrambled to her closet. A look of disgust crossed her face when she saw that red Chinese styled dress. It was gorgeous to wear, but not very conventional for movement. Digging through her mess of a closet she searched for anything that was more suitable for a ninja. God how she missed her jounin uniform at this moment.

Casting another dress to the corner of her closet, more curses ran through her head. _'Do I have anything other than freaking skirts?'_

After what seemed like an eternity of searching, she settled for a white Chinese styled shirt, which was essentially just the top half of a qi pao, and a pair of red ninja pants. Looking herself once over in the mirror, she grabbed her ninja pouch and headband, and ran out of her room. Ignoring the strange stares she received from both her parents, she pulled on her sandals and burst out the front door.

_'Shit, shit, shit'_

* * *

Pushing aside civilians and other shinobis, she finally saw the team 7 bridge come into view. _'Good, at least Kakashi isn't here yet.'_

"NARUTO, SASUKE-KUN!" she hollered as she picked up her pace.

Slightly panting and sweating she approached her two teammates.

"Sakura-chan why are you so late?"

"Got lost on the path of life…"

Naruto fell silent, as he gave the girl a weird look.

Shrugging, Sakura took her position leaning against the railing of the bridge staring at the small stream that flowed underneath it.

.

.

.

It was about an hour later when Kakashi decided to show up.

"Yo"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at their silver haired sensei, who simply ignored the blond's outburst and pulled out his little green book.

"I was talking to Hokage-sama this morning, and I think you three are suitable to take the chuunin exam."

At the words 'chuunin' and 'exam' Naruto's earlier frustrations about the tardiness of the silver haired man became completely forgotten. His blue eyes lit up, and a splitting grin appeared on his face. "WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? WATCH THE AMAZING NARUTO UZUMAKI KICK THIS EXAMS ASS!"

"Yes, yes I'm sure you will." Said Kakashi, as he placed a hand on the blond's head to prevent him from continuing to jump up and down. "Just be sure to get to the Academy building tomorrow by noon. It's room 202."

Naruto was practically beaming. Reaching up he grabbed Kakashi's wrist and started tugging him to the training ground. "TRAIN ME!"

"I...um…" Kakashi thought tentatively, not particularly wanting to train the blond boy. In fact he was in such a good part of his book. Mikasa was so close to finding out that horrible thing Eren has been doing with Rivaille and damn did he want to read about her reaction.

"Kaka-senseiiii" The silver haired male stared down at the now pleading blond who was staring back up at him with those large puppy dog eyes, and sighed.

"Fine." Mentally sobbing, he placed his favorite little book back into his ninja pouch.

* * *

"So...should we go with them?" Sakura asked, as she stared after the disappearing pair.

"No, I'm going to the Uchiha compound." Sasuke pushed himself of the tree he was currently leaning on and started to walk in the compounds direction.

Sakura stared after the boy, and muffled a yawn. She already had the skills of a jounin, so there seriously was no reason for her to train for this exam, besides she could really go for a nap...or maybe food. Yeah, food sounded great right about now.

"You coming?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the slightly annoyed looking Uchiha. A delicate pink brow raised. "You want me to go with you to the Uchiha compound?" she repeated trying to make sure she heard the Uchiha properly.

"You said you wanted to help me, so are you coming or not?" His tone was getting more and more agitated.

Placing two hands in front of her defensively, she ran up to the boy. "Alright, alright no need to get all pissy."

His glare darkened, as he glowered at the girl. He had expected her to immediately apologize for angering him like what she use to do before he had left, but was surprised when she merely shrugged off his scowl like it was nothing._ 'Annoying.'_

.

.

.

"So...Sasuke-kun?"

The said boy slide his eyes over to his companion, his brow slightly quirked when he saw her fidget.

"Hn."

"Um…" Sakura nervously tugged at the end of her pink tresses. Her green eyes scanned the bustling street, looking everywhere but at the Uchiha. "Chuunin exam…"

Sasuke had a vague idea of where this was going.

"Orochimaru…"

He knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Curse mark…"

Sakura was sure Sasuke could hear her heart palpitating. Her palms were sweating profusely as she awaited for his answer.

"I'm not going to have him give me the curse mark." He watched in slightly amusement as her nervous expressed changed to one of shock.

"What? Why?"

"Why...do you want me to get bitten?" His tone was amused

Her green, bright eyes widened, as she replied in outrage. "WHAT-" Stares from the near by villagers, caused her to lower her voice. "-of course not. I just thought the curse mark gave you immeasurable power."

Sasuke shrugged. "It gave me power, but it wasn't immeasurable."

"So why?"

Sasuke stopped walked and turned to the girl with a smirk. "Because one of mine annoying fangirl's told me to use Konoha to get stronger, instead of belittling it."

The confusion left her face immediately upon hearing his words, and instead a large smile presented itself. "Thank you."

"Aa"

Sakura ran up to Sasuke, and fell into a pace beside him

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun. Ex-fangirl." She pointed a finger to herself.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

As a child people had always called her a bookworm, and she didn't mind. After all they were simply calling her by what they saw. She always loved books, and she always had her nose in one. So when she had become the Hokage's apprentice and got access to the Konoha archives, she was absolutely thrilled. However, right now thrilled would not even begin to describe how she was feeling.

They had just arrived at the Uchiha archive room, and it was humongous. Scrolls upon scrolls stacked neatly on top of each other lines the four walls, and the musty scent of old books filled her nostril.

"Let's go through these." Sasuke broke her out of her admiration, and reached for one of the dusty scrolls.

"You really don't mind if I…?" Sakura was slightly hesitant as she glanced around her. These scrolls contained all the secrets of the Uchiha clan and for an outsider like herself to view them…

"I'm not going to be able to get through them myself, so go ahead." He replied, as he casually tossed her one of the many scrolls.

Catching it with her hands she stared at the small uchiha emblem seared onto the paper, her lips twitched upward into a small smile. He trusted her enough to have her read through his clan's secrets. Carefully opening the small scroll, she took a seat near the corner of the wall struggling to find a comfortable position. Gently blowing the dust off the page, she began to read.

A comfortable silence fell upon the pair, as the only sound that fill the large room was the sound of rustling paper.

* * *

The dull flickering of the flames lit the dark passageway, as a tall man scurried down the hall. He felt nothing but uneasiness crawl within him. His master was not going to be happy.

Stopping into the large door, he took a deep breath. Placing his hand on the metallic knob, he twisted it open and quickly slipped in.

The dark figure looked up from his bed.

"Kabuto." He hissed, his yellow eyes shone in the darkness. "I suppose everything is in order?"

Kabuto gulped, and he pushed up his glasses in a sign of nervousness. "About that...the Uchiha boy doesn't seem to seek power...so him as your vessel may be difficult." He watched as the snake-man's grip on the tea cup tighten.

"What?" Yellow eyes narrowed dangerously, as the porcelain cup shattered.

"But, there is another thing we can do-" Kabuto quickly added. "-use the Haruno girl."

"Why would I want to use a pathetic little girl?"

"She's smart, has an exceptional control of chakra, highly gifted in genjutsu, and she's close to the Uchiha boy." Orochimaru's interest was peaked, seeing this Kabuto continued with more confidence. "She's a love struck girl. If we offer her the chance to get Sasuke to fall in love her, she'll gladly follow us."

"So, I'll have a vessel?"

Kabuto took a step forward, his hand pushed up his glasses. "That's not all. If we take her and train her up, it'll be very easy for her to get his sharingan. After all the Uchiha boy trusts her."

The furious look left Orochimaru's eyes as a delighted one took it's place. "Well, then Kabuto ot seems like we have change plans."

* * *

Sakura's head was pounding as she set aside another scroll. After hours of reading, she finally found the scrolls containing the details about the Uchiha coup, and the ever straining relationship between the Senju and Uchiha clan. If it wasn't for her splitting headache, she would probably be jumping up with glee.

Pushing the mountains of parchments off her lap, she staggered up. Wincing as she felt pins and needles shot up her legs.

"Found them."

Sasuke turned towards the pink haired girl. Rubbing his tired eyes, he stood up dusting off the tiny pieces of dust residue from the scrolls.

Tossing both scrolls towards the Uchiha, she watched as his eyes quickly scanned over the information.

"Okay." Re-scrolling up the scrolls, he shoved them into his ninja pouch. "Lets go then."

Stretching her arms over her hand, she followed the Uchiha out of the large archives room.

"What next?" Sakura asked, as she curiously peered at the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned around, his lips twitched into a smirk. "Hokage archives."

Sakura gave him a mocking glare. "Are you doubting me, Uchiha?" She poked him lightly in the ribs, or at least light to her, but it probably left a bruise.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

A boy around the age of thirteen sat on the roof top of the ninja academy. His emotionless eyes stared off into the night sky, enjoying the gently night breeze.

An open scroll laid upon the boy's lap, a picture was etched onto it.

_A strong willed girl with her fist outstretched. Her pink hair blew in the wind, as her eyes displayed nothing but pure hatred, but her lips were curved upwards into a false smile._

The boy stared down at the picture, a smile present on his face, and one word crossed his mind.

_'Hag'_

* * *

**Done another chapter!**

**AN: this story is Sakura centric I would say. HOWEVER. This story is WILL NOT have Sakura being super, super strong. So just keep that in mind. if sakura is strong than Sasuke and Naruto will be stronger.**

**Anyways As always leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7

**So for this chapter I decide to try something different and add a Naruto POV moment cuz honestly he is just to adorable. and yay chuunin exam is officially a go.**

* * *

Today was the day. The day he would become an official shinobi of Konoha. An official warrior of this great village. No longer that boy looked down by everyone, that weak genin, but an official shinobi, defender of the great fire nation.

Tightening the blue hitai-ate around his forehead, he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. God, he was handsome. He loved the way his orange jumper complimented his bright blond hair. A foxy grin on his face as he did a 'good guy' pose in front of the mirror. He was ready to kick this chuunin exams ass.

_'Ding'_

His blue eyes lit up at the sound. Running out of the bathroom, he swung open his microwave and pulled out the styrofoam cup. The delicious scent of the just perfectly cooked noodles wafted to his nose. Putting it down on his table, he plopped down before it and snapped open a pair of bamboo chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu."

Tearing the paper cover, he dug in. He savored every, last bit of the hot, mouthwatering noodles. This was a breakfast for winners...champions.

Drinking the last bit of the beef flavored soup, he crushed the cup and tossed it into the trash. He was ready for anything.

Grinning, he opened the window just beside his bed, preparing to leap out. There was not a single cloud in the sky, birds sang happily welcoming this nice, cool summer morning.

Today was going to be a good day.

"WATCH OUT KONOHA, CAUSE UZUMAKI NARUTO BECOMES A CHUUNIN TODAY!"

* * *

While Naruto was basking in the glow of possibility that he might achieve chuunin, his other two teammates were not nearly as thrilled. Sasuke as usual was impassive. After all with his abilities he should have been well on his way to becoming Jounin or maybe even ANBU. So, this measly chuunin exam didn't excite him. Leaning against the red railing of their usual meeting place, he briefly glanced at his female teammate. There seemed to also be an air of indifference surrounding her.

Sakura was not excited for the exam, nor was she impassive, she was tired. Spending majority of the yesterday in a badly lit room, reading scrolls upon scrolls drained her of her will to live. Sure, she loved books, but there something as too much reading. Adding on to this, she was unable to properly sleep last night. The thought of Orochimaru, and Gaara attacking Konoha replayed like a bad movie in her head, and just when she thought it was over, the damn cicadas chirped. All. Night. Long.

She yawned for the umpteenth time that morning. Rubbing her tired eyes, she could only imagine how horrible she must have looked. Her eyes probably has bags underneath them, and her hair was definitely a bird's nest considering how she didn't even have time to brush it this morning. God, she just wanted to crawl under a cover and hibernate till next summer.

"SAKURA-CHANNNN, TEMEEEEEE OHAYO!"

Both ninjas stared at the bundle of orange speed towards them, a large grin on his whiskered face.

Sakura weakly waved at the boy, while smothering another yawn. God, how she wished she could be as energetic as him.

"Today we become official shinobis!" Naruto still grinning as he looped his arms around his two teammates.

"You have to pass on the exams first, dobe."

Even with Sasuke's insult, the blond's eagerness didn't falter, inside it grew. "Of course I know that teme! I'm the great Naruto uzumaki, this exam is a piece of cake."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at how carefree the blond was.

"Let's go, shall we?" Sakura half yawned out.

The grin on Naruto's face grew.

.

.

.

As the team walked to the academy building, Naruto boasted on about the new moves he learned from Kakashi, and how he was no match for anyone. Sasuke remained silent, while Sakura laughed with Naruto and would occasionally throw in compliments of her own for the blond boy.

"...of course you're great Naruto."

Sasuke's brow twitched.

"You're going to be a great Hokage one day. You have my vote."

A small, but visible scowl etched onto his perfect face.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you!"

Gritting his teeth, he kicked a small stone in his path not caring who or what it hit.

_'Thunk'_ - "OI, YOU WANNA DIE YOU BRATS!"

Sakura and Naruto stopped talking, and Sasuke looked up from the ground to stare at an angry looking male wearing the strangest uniform. It was black unitard with what seemed like cat ears on his head. Sakura gave an unladylike snort. '_Now that I think about it Kankuro has an even worse sense of style than Naruto.'_

"I said you wanna die?" Kankuro reached for the bandaged puppet behind his back and slammed it into the ground.

"You sure your partner hanging off that tree would be happy?" Sasuke drawled out in a bored tone as he glanced at the red head with the chinese character for love tattooed on his forehead drop down from the tree.

It never occurred to Sakura how much of a killer aura surrounded this younger Gaara. With a hint of sadness she stared at the red head. He was just like Naruto, outcasted all his life.

"What's your name?" Gaara spoke with a hint of murderous undertone.

"NARUTO-"

"Not you." Gaara glared at the blond. "You." His cold green eyes stared directly at Sasuke, who merely smirked.

"Isn't it customary to introduce yourself first?"

Setting before his two teammates Gaara introduced them. "We're the sand siblings. I'm Sabaku no Gaara. That's Kankuro, and that's Temari." He pointed at the blond female with a huge fan strapped to her back.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke's smirk grew. He was just itching to refight against Gaara.

"and I'm Haruno Sakura and that's Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura briefly glared at Sasuke for not introducing the rest of their team. "Now, if you don't mind we're on our way to the chuunin exam." Sakura concluded, as she grabbed both her teammates wrists and dragged them past the sand siblings.

"He was rude." Naruto fumed as he gave a dirty look back at the three sand siblings.

.

.

.

By the time the team arrived at the room, it was already packed with ninjas from other areas.

"YOSH!" Naruto shouted, while doing a fist bump with the arm. This outburst from the blond caused all the heads to turn and glare at them. Sakura mentally sweat dropped when she noticed all the hated glared they received. _'Wow, everyone's so serious'_

Through the sea of ninjas, her green eyes landed on two particular ones. A grey haired man wearing a pair of round spectacles and the long haired almost feminine looking grass ninja that stood not to far from the grey haired man. Her fists unconsciously clenched by her sides, and her eyes narrowed into slits. "Sasuke-kun."

The said boy turned to his irate teammate and followed her gaze towards the two ninja. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "We'll take them on in the forest."

Her hand unclenched but her glare remained when she noticed the faintest smile on the grass ninja's face. _'I dare you to try and give Sasuke-kun the curse mark.'_ she thought angrily, as a small sneer crawled up her face. Oh, she was going to have so much fun pounding Orochimaru's face in at the forest of death. She could also try skinning him alive, or maybe immobilizing every muscle in his body. Her sneer slowly turned into sadistic smile.

Sasuke raised a brow at the faces his female teammate was making.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Feeling a surge of chakra from behind him, Sasuke stepped to side accidentally bumping in Sakura causing her to snap out from her grotesque fantasies. Green eyes now stared interestedly at Sasuke.

"Mou… Sasuke-kun…" The blond kunoichi pouted, as she tried to latch herself to the stoic Uchiha once more.

Sasuke again with ease dodged her attempt, this time he rewarded her with a glare.

"Hey, Ino-pig." Sakura waved from behind Sasuke. Trying to place the image of Ino dying on that god forsaken battle field behind her.

Ino who had just know realized the close proximity of her rival and crush, shrieked. "EHHHHHH, FOREHEAD GIRL WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura raised her hand in front of her in a defensive manner, as a laugh escape her lips. "He came close to me." Her laughter grew louder when she saw the glare Sasuke give her. She really did miss bantering with Ino.

"YEAH TEME WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto now decided to pile on with Ino.

Not able to resist teasing her two closest friends, she latched her arms around Sasuke's neck, and in her best love struck voice she replied. "Don't you know? We're lovers."

Sasuke's glare darkened as he glared at his teammate but surprisingly made no effort to push her off, while Ino and Naruto's jaw dropped.

Seeing their reactions Sakura released her hold on Sasuke and was clutching her stomach laughing. "Your reactions...haha priceless. Can't believe you guys actually believe me." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her sides were cramping from all her laughter. A part of her couldn't remember the last time she laughed this hard. It felt good.

"ALRIGHT GET A SEAT MAGGOTS."

Sakura's laughter ceased as did all the chatter in the room, when a large man stepped into the room. A bandanna with the konoha hitai-ate covered his head, and two scars ran down his face. His beady black eyes glowered at all the genins, who were scampering to find a seat.

During this whole scuffle all the teams got separated. Sakura sat in the way back of the room, while Sasuke was two rows in front of her and Naruto four rows in front and was seated beside a blushing Hyuuga. Sakura held back a squeal, at just how adorable they looked together.

"NAME'S IBIKI." The man slammed his hand on the black board behind him. Sakura gave an involuntary flinched. Even after working in interrogations with this man for a good two years, he still scared the bejesus out of her.

"We'll became the first part of your chuunin exam." He motioned for the chuunins that followed after him to hand out the exam papers. "Nine question on this test, and you must answer all of them. You can cheat but if we catch you, you and your team is disqualified. The tenth question will be announced by the end of the hour."

Sakura flexed her fingers. This was going to be a walk in the park. Glancing around the room her eyes fell on the three sound ninja that had attacked them the first time. Smirking she cracked her knuckles. She was going to have some fun during this time.

.

.

.

Once the all the papers were distributed, Ibiki turned to the clock waiting for the second hand to reach twelve.

Sakura rolled the pencil around her fingers as she set her gaze on the clock as well.

5

4

3

2

1

"BEGIN" Ibiki shouted.

Immediately all the ninjas lowered their heads and started on the test. Sakura looked down, and began writing her own answers. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. There was no way half the people in this room knew how to answer these questions.

"45, 36, 24 DISQUALIFIED"

The three ninja got up, and their teammates also set down their pens. In a depressing manner all three cheater and their team stalked out the room.

"43, 9 OUT"

More shuffling of chairs was heard.

Discretely Sakura stared at Sasuke, who was busy cheating off some poor bastard in front of him with his sharingan. Smirking she turned her attention to Naruto. The blond was sitting there tapping pen against the desk, while scratching the back of his head.

"8, 10, 39 DISQUALIFIED"

.

.

.

After half an hour in, Sakura had finished her test (without cheating). She stared at her paper with a proud look.

_'Time to have some fun'_

Leaning back against her chair, she stared at the sound kunoichi, Tsuchi Kin._ 'Three rows down, 4 seats left.'_

Closing her eyes she focused on all the chakras surrounding her. _'Three rows down, 4 seats left'_ She raised her hand to muffle a yawn, but while doing so she breathed out her attack. It was her own specialize genjutsu attack that she developed after training with Kurenai. Similar to the tsukuyomi it rendered the victim to an endless dream of their worst nightmares.

A scream erupted from below her, opening an eye she watched at the raven haired girl continue screaming, and surrounding chuunins tried to break her out of the genjutsu.

_'Normal kai doesn't work.'_ Sakura mentally sang, as she watched they drag the screaming girl out.

"19 DISQUALIFIED"

Her two teammates Dosu and Zaku stood up disgruntled as they followed their screaming teammate out.

Sasuke who had witnessed the whole incident, gave a discrete glance at Sakura, who simply smirked in response. He was impressed, not that he was ever going to admit it to her.

.

.

.

"TIME." Ibiki shouted once the hour was up.

Naruto was freaking out mentally. He had yet to finish a single question. _'Oh god, I'm going to get my team disqualified.'_ Scratching his head even harder he stared at the empty test paper.

"Psst" Naruto turned to the shy Hyuuga beside him. Her cheeks dusted a light pink. "Do you want to copy my paper." She discretely slide the sheet under her arm.

Naruto stared at her filled out test. He was tempted, but what kind of ninja would he be if he cheated? Not a great one that's for sure.

"I can't, cheating is bad." His eyes returned to his own paper. "But thank you."

Hinata slide her test back, and her blush got darker at Naruto's gratitude.

"THE TEST WILL ONLY GET HARDER FROM HERE ON OUT, SO IF YOU CAN'T EVEN HANDLE THIS FIRST TEST, THEN JUST GET OUT NOW!"

Naruto's head lowered, and his fists clenched underneath the desk.

"2, 4, 14 YOU MAY LEAVE. ANYONE ELSE?"

Naruto slowly raised his hand, but just as Ibiki was about to disqualify the blond, Naruto slammed his hand back down on the table, his test paper slightly fluttered upward.

"LIKE HELL, AM I GIVING UP! I WORKED MY ASS OFF TO GET TO THIS POINT AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET SOME BIG DUDE WITH A COUPLE OF SCARS SCARE ME OFF. SO TELL ME YOUR TENTH QUESTION AND FINISH THIS STUPID TEST." Naruto shouted at the proctor.

After this little outburst, no more people raised their hands.

Ibiki smirked. "That was the tenth question. Since none of you left, you all advance!"

Relieved sighed broke out immediately.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata gave the boy a smile. "We passed."

Grinning Naruto pulled the shy Hyuuga into a hug. "WE ARE ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING CHUUNINS HINATA-CHAN"

Just at that moment a loud crash broke the moment of relief in the classroom. The remaining genins turned their attention to the now shattered window. A purple haired woman perched on the window sill munching on a dango, looked around the room. "IBIKI MAY BE GOING SOFT LETTING YOU MAGGOTS PASS, BUT NOT WITH ME. AS YOUR SECOND PROCTOR, MITARASHI ANKO MORE THAN HALF OF YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED IN THE SECOND ROUND. FOREST OF DEATH IN AN HOUR BE PREPARED."

With that said the strange and loud purple haired woman disappeared as quickly as she came.

.

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAN" The said girl opened her eyes and smiled at her two approaching teammates. "WE PASSED."

Sakura gave the blond a smile. "Of course we would we're awesome." She linked her arm with both her teammates.

"What technique was that?"

Sakura turned to the Uchiha with a knowing look. "A type of genjutsu similar to the tsukuyomi I've developed."

Sasuke gave a small nod of approval, Sakura's smile grew larger.

_'Tap, tap'_

Three heads turned to the window, to see a small black raven.

"Weird bird" Naruto commented as tried to shoo it away.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she stared at the bird. Realization dawned on her.

It wasn't a real bird.

It was made out of ink.

* * *

**You guys like it? I added in a bit of Naruhina and hints of Sasuke's growing annoyance with sakura and naruto's relationship. there will be more Sasusaku moments and more Naruhina moments cuz these four are just to cute**

**and by now you guy's probably figured who was casting the inky birds right?**

**anyways please leave a review, they mean a lot **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 8

**And here we have chapter 8**

* * *

_'An ink bird'_

Sakura remained silent the whole trip to the forest of death, her green eyes constantly surveyed her surrounding hoping for signs of the raven haired artist.

"...and so Hinata-chan offered me to copy off her test. Why do you think she did that?"

A small snake slithered out from behind a tall tree.

"Sakura-chan?"

Green eyes narrowed as she studied the small black garden snake. It's small beady eyes stared back at her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed into the pink haired girl ear, which resulted in a punch in the head courtesy of the said girl.

"What?" Her tone was coated with a hint of annoyance.

"Why do you think Hinata-chan offered me to copy off her test, I mean I hardly know her."

Sakura gave the blond an impassive stare._ 'He really is that slow…'_ "Maybe she likes you."

She watched as Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?" After that he remained silent the whole way to the forest contemplating what Sakura said

* * *

"That is a big forest…" Naruto stared in awe at the large dense forestry. Large trees intertwined with each other, and the sound of crows could be heard form within it.

Nearly all of those who passed the first part of the exams have arrived and a stifling silence fell on the group. No one was looking forward to going inside that dreaded forest. An ominous feeling could be felt radiated from the said forest.

"MAGGOTS LINE UP."

The genins stood up straighter, at the sound of the booming voice of their second proctor. Leaning beside a tent, she tossed her dango stick at a tree.

"ONE OF YOUR TEAMMATE WILL ENTER THIS TENT TO GET EITHER AN HEAVEN OR EARTH SCROLL. YOUR OBJECTIVE IS TO GET THE OTHER SCROLL FROM THE OTHER TEAMS. ONCE YOU GET BOTH SCROLLS, YOUR TEAM WILL PROCEED TO THE BUILDING WITHIN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST." Anko shouted.

One by one each team selected a member to enter into the tent. Soon a single fill line formed near the entrance of the beige tent.

"I'll go." Sasuke said as he stalked off towards the tent.

.

.

.

Once the line slow died out, and the genins returned back to their team. Anko kicked open the gate to the forest. A maniacal smile creeped up her face, and her purple eyes twinkled mischievously. "There are things in this forest that are beyond your imagination, try not to die in there."

Almost simultaneously the large group of genins tensed. Nervous exchanges were exchanged between teammates.

"Oh, and be sure to not open the scrolls till you have reached the building. You have three days. BEGIN!"

Anko stood back, as the group of genins ran in to get a head start.

"YOSH!" Naruto did a fist pump as he dragged his two teammates into the forest. The sound of the creaking gate shut behind them.

.

.

.

As the team ran though the forest, the mid morning sun disappeared behind the tall looming trees. The sound of crows, and the buzzing of insects could be heard from all around them, and the scent of death lingered in the air.

Sakura felt her heart drop. She never realized the features of this forest the first time, but this time she could just feel the death creeping through the nooks and crannies of the forest. It reminded her of the war, where death carelessly hung around them like a fourth teammate. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself. _'This isn't the war. You're not in war. This isn't the war.'_

She felt someone shaking her body. "Sakura." Her green eyes opened as she stared into onyx ones. A hint of worry could be detect in those obsidian depths.

Sasuke was slightly taken a back when he saw fear in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura nodded. "Just reminded me of the war."

"It's over. The war is over." He quietly reassured her as he gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"COME ON GUYS" Naruto shouted as he pointed into the densely packed group of tree.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura called out to blond, who was already proceeding up ahead.

"Let's go before we lose sight of the dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Nodding, she and Sasuke ran after their third teammate.

.

.

.

It was a few hours into the second part of the exam and they have yet to encounter any team, and Naruto was getting antsy.

"So we need the heaven scroll." Sakura examined the small earth scroll in her hand. She had forgotten how small this scroll had been.

Sasuke grunted in response as he scoped out the dense forest trying to seek out for any signs of chakra.

"Sakura-chan…" A small whine came from her left. Pocketing the small scroll into her ninja pack, and turned to the blond who was jumping up and down in an awkward fashion.

Her brow quirked at Naruto's behaviour. "What?"

"I have to pee…" Naruto placed his hands over his crotch and started hopping around.

"Then go to a bush or something." Sakura pointed to a nearby bush. Naruto started to awkwardly run towards a small bush. "But, stay in my view." Sakura added when she recalled what happened the last time when Naruto went to pee. He was freaking swallowed by a snake.

Nodding his head rapidly, he turned away from the bush and headed for the tall pine tree instead. A small sigh escaped his lips when he felt his bladder empty.

Sasuke made a face of disgust as he watched Naruto shamelessly pee in front of their female teammate.

Seeing the face he was making Sakura gave a short laugh. Sasuke attention turned towards her, a confused looked now present on his usual stoic face.

Shaking her head, she watched as Naruto run back towards them. "Trust me Sasuke-kun, he has done far worse things in front of me than just peeing."

"Like what?" His voice came out strained, and his eyes narrowed at the grinning blond. He didn't know why but whenever Sakura mentioned how close her and Naruto's relationship had become during his time away...it irked him.

Sakura tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Well, this one time I walked in on him and Hinata doing the nasty...avoided the both of them for a week afterwards-" Sasuke's face of disgust returned, when he briefly thought about the dobe's sex life. "-oh, and his seventeenth birthday Kiba got him drunk, and he streaked across Konoha-" Sakura gave a light chuckle. "-I was the only one who was physically strong enough to subdue him...so I have seen parts of that boy that I would have very much liked to keep to the imagination."

A small pang of regret shot through him. It seemed while he was getting stronger, and isolating himself, the people in Konoha were creating memories and bonds. He knew it was pathetic of him to dwell over this fact, considering that it was his choice to leave and gain power, but just a small part him wished he could have been apart of those memories.

"Sakura-chan, teme let's go get the heaven scroll, and KICK THIS STUPID EXAM'S ASS"

Yup, that's the Naruto they knew...

.

.

It was night time, when they emerged from the thick patch of trees and arrived at the side of a small rocky cliff overlooking a small stream. During their several hours of trekking they encountered Hinata's team. Even though they had the heaven scroll, no fight resulted, but they did spend a good amount of time reviving a fainted Hinata, and by the end of the whole fiasco they decided it would be best to not fight among themselves.

Settling down their bags, the team decided to rest for a bit. Naruto and Sasuke were down by the stream, engaged in a small competition of who can get the most fish, while Sakura headed back to the forest to gather firewood.

.

.

.

"3" Naruto shouted, as he threw the fish beside their packs. The bottom of his orange pant soaked by the water.

"4" Sasuke smirked as he held the wriggling fish, before tossing it into their growing pile of fish.

.

.

.

The sound of leaves crackled under her feet, as she walked into the pack of trees. Occasionally picking up the stray branch. Lost in her own thoughts of a happier time she mechanically picked up more branches. Replaying all the fun times the konoha rookies had before the war, a smile found itself up her face.

"Sakura-chan."

The said girl snapped out of her thoughts, as she looked around. There was not a single person in sight.

"Naruto? Sasuke-kun?" No one replied nor did either of her teammates showed up.

Dropping the firewood to her ground she reached for her ninja pouch, when she found nothing she mentally cursed _'Shit it's back with Sasuke-kun and Naruto.'_

"Sakura-chan." The voice called out again from within the trees. Green eyes scanned her surroundings.

"Come out!"

The leaves on the looming trees quivered, as two ninja descended before her. The grey haired man pushed up his glasses, and a long haired male beside him.

Sakura felt her blood freeze._ 'Kabuto and Orochimaru'_

"You're not getting Sasuke-kun." Sakura growled as she got into offensive stance, and her eyes hardened.

"We don't want him. You're going to take his place." Kabuto casually replied as he took a step towards her.

Sakura scoff. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"Getting Sasuke-kun has proven to be a problem, so you'll have to do."

"Like hell I will!" Sakura seethed, as she charged towards the two ninjas. Obviously not seeing her as a threat, they merely stood there. Not happy about taken light, Sakura growled. Jumping into the air, she performed a series of hand signs. "Doton: Doryuheki."

A large wall emerged from beneath the two ninja. Kabuto jumped forward while Orochimaru fell back.

_'Perfect'_

Landing on the top of the wall, she stared to her left._ 'Kabuto'_

Gathering chakra to her feet she ran down the wall and towards the grey haired man. As she reached the bottom, she slammed her fist into the ground. A smirk on her face when she saw the shocked expression from Kabuto as he jumped out of the way.

"Very impressive Sakura-chan."

Sakura stared up from the rubble, to see Kabuto running towards her with chakra scalpels. Her smirk grew. Gathering chakra to her hands she formed her own chakra scalpels. Sliding one feet behind and lowering her body she got into the Hyuuga stance for Hakke. In swift moments she glided her feet across the field, dodging and blocking Kabuto's attacks.

Gracefully, she leaned her body left to avoid a blow from Kabuto and using this opportunity she thrusted her own palm to his shoulder. She felt her scalpel rip through the muscles and tendons.

Grunting in pain Kabuto moved back, clutching his wounded shoulder. With his other hand he gathered medical chakra.

"You sure you want to be doing that?" Sakura said as she disappeared from his view.

A scowl present on Kabuto's face as he searched for the girl.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu"

A large cherry blossom tree rose from behind the grey haired male. It's branches reaching out from the trunk and wrapped themselves tightly around him. Cherry blossom fell around him, creating a serene scenery.

"Goodbye" Sakura reappeared before the man. With her fist cocked back, she threw a chakra filled punch at the man. Blood splattered out from his mouth, and his head fell slack.

_'One down one to go.'_

Turning around she ran for Orochimaru.

Unbeknownst to her, the wound on the grey haired male was slowly regenerating. His ruptured organs slowly repairing themselves.

.

.

.

Jumping over the mud wall, she saw Orochimaru stare at her with an amused look. "Seem like you're more than fitting for my vessel."

"Kiss my ass, asshole." Sakura sneered, as she ran towards him with chakra scalpels. Once she neared him, she sliced with one of her hands, which Orochimaru neatly dodged. Raising his leg he kicked Sakura aside. Her body smashing through one of the trees. Coughing up blood she staggered up.

A sharp pain radiated in her abdomen. Weakly placing one hand on her stomach, she felt her medical chakra slowly stitched things up.

"Medical ninjutsu, huh?" Orochimaru was even more amused. Opening his mouth, a snake emerged with a sword. Grabbing said sword, he ran towards her.

_'Shit'_ Sakura thought as she jumped out of the way of the sword. Making chakra scalpels once more she used the protective barrier of her chakra to defend and block against the blade.

.

.

.

Poking at the dead pile of fish before him, Naruto waited for Sakura to return from gathering the firewood.

"Man Sakura-chan's slow."

Sasuke looked up from the kunai he was polishing and stared into the place where Sakura had left to gather wood. It was eerily still. His eyes narrowed, something didn't feel right.

.

.

.

Panting, Sakura struggled to stand up as her body was adorned with small cuts. There was no way she was going to win against him, especially since her chakra was depleting rapidly. She had to release that. Her hand raised to do the sign, she hesitated. If she released it there was no going back, but if she doesn't she might die. Weighing her options she gave a frustrated stomp, the ground splintered.

_'Fuck it.'_

"Byakugou no jutsu." A small purple diamond seal appeared on her forehead, as her earlier battle wounds healed. The seal that she had released during the war reappeared on her forehead. She could feel the three year worth of chakra she had been storing up in preparation for the war resurge within her.

Orochimaru's maniacal smile grew larger. This vessel was going to be perfect.

Placing his sword back into his mouth, he held out both arms. Hundreds of snakes slithered out from his sleeves, and headed towards her.

"Not going to happen" Sakura smirked. Raising her fist she prepared to slam it to the ground. Her attack would probably destroy the whole forest but at least Orochimaru was going to be dead.

"Kabuto NOW."

Sakura's eyes widened and her attack stopped in mid air. Turning her head she saw Kabuto standing on top of the mud wall. _'How?'_

As if reading her mind he replied. "Regeneration jutsu."

Growling Sakura tried to finish her attack, but her body was immobilized._ 'What?'_ Glancing at her body carefully she noted tiny chakra strings had wrapped around her arms and legs, preventing any movement. _'Is this Kabuto's doing?'_

"Take my gift Sakura-chan." Sakura watched in horror as the snake man's neck extended towards her at an alarming speed.

"NOOOOO" She screamed as she felt his teeth sank into her neck. A burning pain radiated from her neck to the rest of her body. The chakra strings around her loosened and she fell to the ground in pain.

"You're mine now." Orochimaru smiled.

Defiant green eyes stared back. "I'll never join you."

"Then within three years I'll take you forcefully." With that said he and kabuto disappeared in a whirlwind of snakes.

Another shot of pain coursed through her body. Biting back another scream, she staggered up. It wasn't safe here. She needed to go back to her team, to Sasuke-kun. With much difficulty she forced her legs to walk. Every step felt like lead, her vision blurred in front of her.

.

.

.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Naruto shouted as he stood up clutching a kunai. Sasuke was already in front of him, his sharingan activated. An uneasy feeling crawled inside of him. He recognized that scream, it was Sakura.

He was about to run into the pack of trees when he saw a hunched over figure appear. His sharingan deactivated when he saw pink locks cascade down the person. _'Sakura.'_

Running towards her, he managed to catch her just before her fell face first on the ground. He noticed the grimace on her face, and how hot her body felt under his touch.

"By-byakugou s-s-se-se-seal c-co-cover it."

Sasuke stared at the diamond seal on her forehead. Carefully shifting her so she was cradled in one arm, he swiftly undid her hitai-ate and repositioned it across her forehead.

"What happened to her?" Sasuke stared up to the shocked and scared expression of Naruto

"Get a cloth and cold water." He barked, and Naruto immediately ran to their packs to search for a towel.

"Sakura what happened." Sasuke asked as he looked at the now passed out girl. She didn't have any physical injuries, so why? Then his eyes fell on the hand tightly clutched around the base of her neck. 'No'

Carefully, he lifted her clammy hand and stared down at the familiar heaven seal. Three black commas stained her pale skin like ink.

His blood ran cold. Sakura got the curse mark. If her body rejects it…

She'll die.

* * *

**Yay done!**

**anyways please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 9

**Because I got so many lovely reviews for the last chapter, i decided to update the next chapter of this story. So enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto's worried expression never gave up. Reaching out and grabbing her clammy hand, he tightly held on to it. He watched as her face contort into small grimaces of pain. "Sasuke her fever isn't letting up."

The said boy looked at the blond before returning his gaze to his female teammate. He had a vague idea of what kind of pain she was suffering in. That burning pain that spread from curse mark and evades to every fibre and muscle of the body. His eyes held an unrecognizable expression, as he flipped the wet cloth on her forehead. "She'll be fine." He had no idea who he was trying to convince, himself or Naruto.

* * *

_She laid down on the dewy grass, her arms crossed above her head and her legs stretched before her. Her green eyes stared at the fluffy, cotton candy like clouds that glided above her. A gentle breeze carrying the scent of lilies and lilacs whirled around her._

_A content sigh escape her lips, as she watched the two blue jays playfully chased around each other._

_The sound of laughter could be heard. Turning her head she watched saw her friends. A smile grazed her lips._

_She watched as Naruto and Kiba canon ball into a small pond, laughing as they competed with each other to see who created the biggest splash. Their shouts could be heard from all corners of the field._

_"Naruto-kun." She saw the purple haired girl tenderly reach out a hand as she helped the blond boy out. Grinning he tackled the paled eyed girl in a hug._

_Another bout of laughters erupted_

_Shifting her head, her green eyes landed on a smirking raven haired male. His muscular body leaned against a large cherry blossom tree in a relaxed fashion as he watched his blond best friend tackle his girlfriend._

_A girl approached the raven haired male. Her short pink locks blew in the wind, as a large dazzling smile adorned her face, and in her hand she carried a plater of nicely sliced apples._

_She watched as he took a slice and mouthed a small 'thanks' to her._

_"SHIKA HELP ME WITH THIS!"_

_Her attention turned from the stoic boy, and towards the loud blond girl. Her platinum hair fluttered in the breeze, and her face was set in a slight glare as she kicked the pineapple haired shinobi who was currently cloud gazing._

_"Troublesome."_

_She watched as the said man sat up and rubbed the sore spot on his head. A chuckle escaped her lips. Everyone was so happy._

_"Don't they look happy Sakura-chan?"_

_The said girl turned away from the scenery to come face to face with a tall man with long raven hair, and reptile like yellow eyes. Sakura sat up immediately, her hand automatically searching for a weapon._

_"There's no point, I'm not real Sakura-chan. I'm your subconscious."_

_Not listening Sakura stood up and threw a punch at the man, but her fist went straight through him._

_"Like I said, I'm your subconscious" His mouth twitched into a smile._

_"What do you want?" She growled._

_Taking a step towards her, he pointed towards the direction of her friends. Sakura's head followed his finger. "This could have been the ending, but you failed them."_

_Her green eyes widen as her surroundings whirled around her._

* * *

"Do you know who did this to her?" Naruto asked after a while, as he leaned back on a large boulder beside his teammate.

Situated on the other side of the girl, Sasuke turned towards the blond. "Hn."

Naruto was getting frustrated. "Come on Sasuke I'm your teammate aren't I? Tell me do you know?"

_'Teammate'_ Sasuke stared at the blond with an impassive stare. _'It isn't just about working together during battles but also about sharing problems and working together to overcome them'_

Sakura's words echoed in his head. Sasuke turned his attention from the blond and to the shaking girl. Taking a cloth he wiped away the tiny droplets of sweat on her forehead.

"Orochimaru"

"Who?"

Setting the cloth down, he turned his gaze to Naruto. He could see the anger burning in his cerulean eyes despite the fact that he knew the blond had no idea who this 'Orochimaru' was.

"A sound shinobi, who used to be a Konoha citizen."

"What does he want with Sakura-chan though?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the tiny pieces of rocks under his feet. "He's been perfecting the forbidden jutsu of gaining immortality, and every three years he needs a vessel."

Hearing these words, Naruto's hands became clenched by his side, as rage build up within him. "So, he want's Sakura-chan as some sort of soul condom?"

"Hn." Sasuke cringed at Naruto's vivid way of putting it.

Standing up Naruto pointed into the sky, and shouted "WELL I WON'T LET HIM. I'LL PROTECT SAKURA-CHAN WITH MY LIFE!"

Sasuke stared at the blond. A smirk appeared on his face for the first time that night.

* * *

_There was no dewy grass beneath her feet, no laughter in the distance, no lily and lilac scented summer breeze...nothing._

_She nervously turned her head around. The clear blue sky filled with cotton candy like clouds were hidden behind a wall of grey, ominous clouds. The roaring of the thunders could be heard, and flashes of lightenings lit up the dark sky._

_In her vision, she saw fellow alliance shinobi's watch in awe as the founder of Konoha, Hashirama faced off relentlessly against his former friend, Madara Uchiha. Two humongous beasts clashed against each other. One completely wooden while the other looked like a larger version of Sasuke's susanoo._

_"Wow two beasts"_

_"The power of our predecessor"_

_She heard the clamoring around her._

_She was back...she was at war again._

_"Remember this?" She heard Orochimaru whispered into her ear._

_Explosions and clashes of kunais could be heard from all around her._

_"Remember how you could have save her?"_

_Sakura stared down at the ground before her. Ino laid there with blood pouring out of her eyes and mouth. Her face forever frozen in look of fear._

_"How she suffered the tragic genjutsu of tsukuyomi?"_

_She watched as Ino's chest raise and fall. She was alive, but she was trapped, and there was no way for her to escape the crimson world._

_"If only you're genjutsu skills were better."_

_Sakura turned to Orochimaru who stood beside her._

_"I could help you get stronger."_

* * *

"Well, well, well. Seems like we found some Konoha genins."

Naruto and Sasuke's attention turned to the three new guests that arrived on the opposite side of the of stream.

"Hand over the scroll."

Naruto grabbed three shurikens and threw them at the enemy cloud ninjas, who easily deflected it. "Like hell we will." He growled, as ten clones poof-ed into the area. Giving a war cry, him and his clones ran towards the ninjas. Each arms with a kunai they slashed.

White smoke erupted every time one of the clones were destroyed.

"Naruto stay back, and protect Sakura." Sasuke said as he ran towards the real Naruto, grabbed him and threw him back beside Sakura.

"OI-" his protest fell silent when he watched Sasuke disappear and reappear behind the three shocked cloud ninjas. With one swift kick, he sent one of the ninjas flying forward.

"You three aren't worth my time." Sasuke drew out his kusanagi.

"Don't get cocky, brat."

Helping their third teammate up, they performed a series of hand signs in a synchronized fashion.

"Too slow." Sasuke smirked, as vanished and reappeared before the three ninjas. His kusanagi already sending the chidori current through one of them. Withdrawing his sword, he watched the enemy crumble to the ground. "You're next."

* * *

_Sakura felt her hands clench, when Ino's body vanished before her eyes, and instead the bodies of Neji and Lee appeared. Neji seemed to have what seemed like a very large splinter embedded through his chest, while Lee was missing half of his body._

_"What are you doing to me?" Sakura growled as she tried to look away from the grotesque bodies of her comrades._

_"I'm not doing anything Sakura-chan. This is all in your mind." Orochimaru smiled, as he kicked the body of Neji._

_"Stop that." Sakura seethed as she aimed a punch at the snake man, but as she expected her fist went right though him._

_She gritted her teeth, as Orochimaru cackled. The surroundings around her shifted once more. She was back at the academy. The rookies were all there. Smiling, laughing, talking._

_"Don't they all look happy?"_

_Sakura felt something wet trailed down her face. Hesitantly she reached for her face. Was she crying? Why was she crying?_

_"Join me Sakura-chan." He reached out a hand. "Together we will stop the war." A sly smile crawled on his face._

_Wiping her eyes, she tensely reached out one of her hand._

* * *

Pulling his kusanagi out from the second enemy, he watched as the third on give a small whimper before falling on to his butt. Smirking, he wiped his sword on the side of his pants before re sheathing it.

Taking a few steps towards the cloud ninja. He watched as the ninja hastily reached for his heaven scroll and threw it at Sasuke. "Take it, let me live. Take it." His tone shrouded in fear, as he scampered away.

Picking up the scroll from the ground, he walked back to Naruto. The blond's eyes were wide and his mouth ajar. "Sasuke you killed them."

"No I didn't dobe. I hit their non vital part. They're immobilized not dead."

The shocked expression left the blond boy's face. "Oh."

"How is she?" Sasuke asked, as he approached the girl. Taking off the wet cloth on her forehead, he gently placed the back of his hand on her head. At least her fever was down.

.

.

.

As the morning sun just started to show its peak in the forest, they heard a small whimper from their female teammate. Both heads snapped back towards her. Immediately they were at her side.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura?"

Another whimper came from her lips, as her body slightly twitched.

"Sakura?"

The said girl's eyelashes slightly fluttered, and after a few attempts her long dark lashes opened to reveal bright green eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, as he gently hoisted her up into sitting position. "How are you feeling?"

Lifting her hand to her neck, she traced the mark. She felt a tremendous amount of power course through her. _'So this is what the curse mark feels like'_ "I'm fine, how long was I out?"

Sasuke stared at the rising sun. "About a few hours."

Letting the information sink in, Sakura - with the help of Naruto - stood up. "Let's go get a heaven scroll." Taking a few precautionary steps, she felt her walk slightly waver. Sasuke automatically appeared beside her supporting her. Draping her arm around his shoulder, he gave her a smirk before slipping his arm around her waist to stabilize her as they walked.

"We've already got the heaven scroll."

"SO WE'RE HEADING TO THE TOWER!" Naruto shouted as he held onto Sakura's other arm. A large grin on his face. "We passed the second test."

Smiling at the jubilant blond, Sakura replied. "One step closer to chuunins."

.

.

.

It was around an hour before they reached the Japanese styled tower. Pushing open the large red door, Naruto held it open for his two other members to enter. Once they all entered the doors slammed behind them.

Before them was a vast open arena, with two viewing stands on both sides.

"Open the scrolls." Sasuke ordered, as he took out the heaven scroll, while Naruto took out the earth scroll. Peeling open the roll of parchment, sealing symbols scattered on the pages, and within the middle of the sealing symbols were the two Chinese characters for human.

"Drop the scroll Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he tossed his heaven scroll in front of him. Seeing his action, Naruto quickly threw his scroll on top of Sasukes'.

The three ninjas took a step back, when the two scrolls began to quake. When the small quaking stopped, a loud explosion come from both scrolls and a large puff of smoke appeared before them. Once the smoke dissipated a familiar silver haired man stood on top of both scrolls.

"Yo."

"KAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto's blue eyes widened and a grin split across his face, as he ran towards the man, and threw his arms around him. "WE PASSED."

Lightly ruffling the boy's blond hair, Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, yes."

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

The silver haired man turned his grey eyes from the blond and towards the raven haired boy and the pink haired girl, his eyes sightly narrowed. "Sakura are you all right?"

Weakly pushing away from Sasuke, she slightly teetering as she tried to keep upright on her own. "Don't worry about me, but what do we do now?"

Taking out the little green book, Kakashi turned to the dog eared page. "Well since you three finished third and there's still roughly a day and a half left, so go to the third floor waiting for the remainder of the teams." With that he disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

"ALL RIGHT THIRD FLOOR!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke supported the girl once again and slowly followed after the gleeful blond.

* * *

"Keep an eye out for the red head." The purple haired jounin stared at the screen as she shoved another dango into her mouth.

The brunette Jounin stared at the screen. "Also the Uchiha boy and Haruno girl."

The purple haired jounin toss the empty stick on the plate beside her and stared at the footage from the forest. Her eyes narrowed, and a confused look crossed her face. "Is that Orochimaru's kusanagi, and the Byakugou seal?" She peered even closer at the screen as she replayed the footage.

* * *

A plush carpet covered the floor, and multiple barcaloungers and couches lined the soothing green walls.

Plopping down on one of the comfy couches, Naruto sank into the leather. "So comfy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Still supporting Sakura, he took her to the other end of couch and carefully set her down. Mumbling a small thank you, Sakura let her body sink into the couch. Nodding in acknowledgment Sasuke took a seat between his two teammates.

.

.

.

Within a few hours, Naruto started to snore. His body fell completely slack against the couch and a thin trail of drool dripped from his mouth.

"Che." Sasuke stared at the blond.

"That's Naruto, he can fall asleep anywhere and anytime." Sakura pushed herself up into a more upright position as she stared at the snoring blond. "I remember this one time on the first mission we went on after he returned from training with Jiraiya, he fell asleep in a hot spring and if it wasn't for the janitor he would have drowned." She gave a small laugh.

"…"

"I'm glad we got this second chance." Sasuke's gaze meant hers, a smile grazed her lips. "You could finally be apart of those fun times." She placed her hand on top of his, her smile grew when she saw one of his rare smiles.

"You look awful, hag." A new voice called from the open window sill. Both ninja's heads turned towards the figure.

The raven haired boy jumped down from the window sill, and walked towards the pink haired girl. A fake smile plastered on his face.

"Sai, how are you? Aren't you still with…"

"Well, I saw you approaching the traitor during the war and I followed you, then next thing I know white light and I'm here." To emphasize his point he waved his finger in a circular motion.

"Aren't you with Danzo?" She felt Sasuke tense up beside her. Lightly she squeezed his hand offering him reassurance.

"No, after I returned here, with memories and everything. I left ANBU roots, and with hokage-sama's permission, I am an official Konoha Jounin." Sai gave her another smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you're going to give me a fake smile, don't smile."

"Scary as always, hag." Sakura grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at the boy.

"Stop calling me that."

"Who is that?" Sasuke decided to speak up as he glared at the pale boy who looked eerily similar to him.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke. "Sai, he was your replacement."

"Hn." Sasuke carefully studied his so called replacement. He didn't look particularly strong or even worthy of being on team 7.

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do now, Sai?" Sakura stared at the former ANBU roots.

The raven haired boy shrugged. "I'm trying to get the Hokage to let me join team 7. Strangely I find myself attached to you and dickless."

"You think of us as your friends." Sakura cooed. "Seems like our emotionally stunted boy is getting feelings."

Remaining impassive he stared at the girl. "I've always had emotions, I just chose to ignore them."

Sakura sweat dropped. Walking closer to the girl he looped his arms around her neck, and placed his chin on top of her head. "As your friend I wish you, dickless, and traitor good luck."

"I think you should stop calling him a traitor."

Not moving Sai turned his head towards the glaring Uchiha. "Jackass it is then."

"…"

"I don't hug people normally so I expect you to tell me how long a hug should normally last." Sai spoke as he continued his hold Sakura.

"I think it's long enough."

Sai immediately released her as if she suddenly turned to goo. "I'll see you, dickless and jackass around then." Turning around he jumped back out of the window.

"I don't like that guy."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, and a giggle shook her body when she saw the disgruntled expression on his face.

"He grows on you."

* * *

**Done this chapter! **

**As always please review! the more reviews that faster I update!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 10

**Guys guys guys...I reached a new record. Longest chapter I've ever written. over 6000 words! I kinda have OCD so I really ****wanted the chapter to end after the second part of the exam...so i will reach the ending i want no matter how many word it takes! haha anyways enough rambling. on wards?**

* * *

With the loud siren shrilled throughout the forest and echoed within the walls of the tower, it signaled the end of the second exam. Out of the sixteen teams that entered the forest only eight made it out.

Begrudgingly the successful teams trudged into the large battle arena located on the first level of the tower. After spending three painstaking days slumming it out in the forest, the last thing on the genins minds was more fighting. Most of them simply wanted to go home, take a nice long shower, and sleep. That is, all except Naruto, who was pumped to continue with the exam.

As each team filed into single form lines in front of the third proctor, Genma, the loud wail of the siren shrilled once more, signaling the start of the preliminary round.

"This preliminary round will eliminate half of you, while the other half will advance to the final round." A bored voice rang out, as a brunette with an impassive look, sucking on a senbon stepped out from the shadows.

All the genins stood up straighter when they saw the large TV screen behind their third proctor lit up. They watched as their names get scrambled together. Once the incoherent mess on the screen cleared up, nine pairs of names slowly listed themselves one after the other.

_Uzumaki Naruto (Konoha) Vs Inuzuka Kiba (Konoha)_

_Yuhi Tani (Kumo) Vs Akimichi Chojo (Konoha)_

_Nara Shikamaru (Konoha) Vs Haruka Gou (Kiri)_

_Rock Lee (Konoha) Vs Sabaku no Gaara (Suna)_

_Temari (Suna) Vs Tenten (Konoha)_

_Aburame Shino (Konoha) Vs Matsuoka Rin (Kumo)_

_Uchiha Sasuke (Konoha) Vs Junpei Takao (Oto)_

_Haruno Sakura (Konoha) Vs Yamanaka Ino (Konoha)_

_Hyuuga Neji (Konoha) Vs Hyuuga Hinata (Konoha)_

_Kankuro (Suna) Vs Hiro Takeshi (Oto)_

_Nagise Shouta (Kiri) Vs Kei (Kumo)_

_Ando Kyu (Oto) Vs Watanabe Rei (Kiri)_

Giving a small cough, Genma recaptured the twenty four genins attention. Taking out the senbon from his mouth, he drawled out in a tiresome tone. "Those are the people you will be facing. You have ten minutes per match. When one of the partners is unable to continue, he or she will have lost the match. If both partners are unable to continue it will be a tie." Letting out a loud yawn, he continued. "Only when it's your turn will you be allowed to step foot in this arena-" He pointed to the large open space around them. "-for the rest of you, you will be watching the matches from the viewing gallery." His finger lifted upwards to point at the ledge that protruded from the wall.

Taking another step towards the genins, he tilted his head backwards to the large screen. "Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba stay. The rest of you, gallery." With another yawn, he placed the senbon back into his mouth and stepped back into the shadows.

Once he disappeared from sight, loud murmurs broke out among the genins as they headed for the stairs that led up to the gallery.

"Naruto good luck." Sakura said to the blond encouragingly as she gave him a light pat on the back.

"Don't lose, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Grinning at both his teammates he gave them a thumbs up. "WATCH ME KICK DOG-BOY'S ASS"

As the last of the genins stepped onto the gallery, a loud 'Ding' signaled the start of the first match.

* * *

Leaning her body on the metal railing she watched as Naruto crouched into an offensive stance, a kunai in both hands. Setting her chin on top of the palm of hand, she watched the blond boy fight. A small smile tugged at the corner of her when she saw Naruto finally land a hit on Kiba. It was to believe that this hyperactive, loudmouth would end up becoming one of the most revered, and looked up to shinobi of all time.

As Naruto landed another kick to Kiba's face, she watched as he looked up at her and shouted. "SAKURA-CHAN DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

Laughing she gave him a thumbs up. "OF COURSE I DID YOU IDIOT, NOW PAY ATTENTION TO THE FIGHT."

Naruto's grin grew as he charged in for another attack.

Sakura's eyes softened with she saw that large grin spread across him face. He had been such a sweet person to her as a genin, and all that time she treated him like crap, only focusing on Sasuke. It was only after Sasuke had left, had she really started to give Naruto a chance. She had always thought of herself as a deep person, someone who doesn't judge others based on appearance...but boy was she wrong.

She watched as Naruto dodged one of the attacks delivered by Kiba and instead landed one of his own.

Her grip on the railing tightened. This time was going to be different, she was going to be nicer to him, and punch him less...but if he does do something stupid…like super perverted ninjutsu then…that's another story.

"Dobe's doing pretty good."

"Isn't he?" She replied without turning around to face the owner of the voice. "He tends to surprise you like that."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Five minutes into the battle both Naruto and Kiba were panting, but neither was determined to give up.

"COME ON NARUTO!" Sakura continued to cheered him on. If was as it her cheer give him more strength, because Naruto immediately stopped panting, a grin on his face as he charged towards the dog user with the same speed he had at the start of the match.

Lifting her chin off of her palm, she readjusted her stance. However, her movements were cut short when a sharp pain throbbed around her neck. Steading herself with one hand, she gripped the curse mark with the other in hopes that by applying pressure she could subdue the growing pain.

Yet, it did nothing but to further agitate it. Holding back a groan she could feel the pain slowly down to her arms. It was as if someone had taken a lighter and was currently setting her left arm on fire.

Letting her gaze fall away from Naruto and towards her arm, she watched as the black inky marking coiled themselves around the limb. Another sharp throb of pain pulsated from the curse mark.

"Sasuke-kun?" She weakly turned her head to face him, her eyes widened with fear. What was happening to her?

The said boy upon hearing his name turned. His impassive gaze melted away into one of worry when he saw the black markings of the curse mark had spread across half her face.

"Kakashi-sensei."

He heard her whisper. Immediately realizing what she was getting at, he wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder, and pushed her head down to hide her face from the others. "Come on, he's at the end of the gallery." He said softly in her ear.

Holding the shaking girl tightly around him, he helped her maneuver through the mass of genins. Occasionally pushing aside the odd few that blocked their path. As Kakashi came into sight, he pick up their pace.

"Sasuke-kun!" The cheery blond Kunoichi blocked his path. Her blue eyes shone with excitement as she saw her long time crush. "What are you-" Her delighted tone vanished when she saw a mass of pink tightly snuggled against her Sasuke-kun. In an instant jealousy reared it's ugly green head. "Forehead girl what are you doing with Sasuke-kun?" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her rival, clearly not taking into account the amount of pain her former best friend was currently in.

"Sasuke-kun...Kakashi-sensei." Sakura weakly mumbled, ignoring the blond. Another bout of pain shot through her.

"Forehead girl answer me!" Ino half yelled, as she made a reach for the pink haired girl's shoulder. However, before her hand made contact another hand mercilessly slapped hers away.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whimpered, as she cradled her stinging hand.

"Move." He gritted, as he glared at the blond kunoichi.

Having never been on the receiving end of such a spiteful look, Ino fearfully took a step to the side the allow the pair to walk by. It wasn't until her back collided with Shikamaru's shoulders before she snapped back to reality.

"What's wrong Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he placed a hand on his shaking female teammate's shoulder.

Her gaze not leaving Sasuke she replied in a slightly quivering voice. "N-nothing."

.

.

.

Kakashi had just been getting to another good part in his favorite little book, when he felt the two chakra signatures of his students. His lone eye narrowed in confusion behind the book. Being a jounin of his calibre, he's gotten pretty good at sensing chakra. So what confused him was the state of his two students chakra signature. One was completely heightened up, while the other was fluctuating dangerously all over the place.

Snapping his book shut, he turned his gaze to his two students. Confusion turned to worry when he saw the grave look on the Uchiha's face and the quaking body of Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei." He heard his female student groan out in pain.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura lifted her head and stared at her teacher. The curse mark had now spread across her whole face and her normal green eyes turned to a predator red color. Weakly, she pushed aside her long pink locks, to reveal the origin of the curse mark.

Placing his book into his ninja pouch, he hesitantly touched the mark. "Who gave that to her?" His grey eye stared at Sasuke expectantly.

"Orochimaru. Can you seal it?" Sasuke asked as he pushed the girl towards the silver haired male.

"Yes, follow me to the top floor." Kakashi said, as he took Sakura away from Sasuke and carried her in his arm. Sasuke quickly followed after Kakashi.

* * *

Once the trio enter into the large dimly lit room on the top level of the tower, Kakashi set the girl down in the middle as he searched for the ink bottle in his ninja bag.

Weakly, Sakura tried to force herself to sit up in an upright position. Seeing her struggles, Sasuke reappeared by her side, with one hand placed securely on her back and the other around her arm, he gently as possible helped her sit up into a kneeling position.

"Thank you." She said, barely recognizing her own voice. Instead of her normal soft, melodic tone, the voice that came out of her lips was deeper, more vicious and taunting.

"Sasuke out of the sealing circle." Kakashi ordered as he finished drawing the last symbol of the seal. Giving one last worried look at the girl, he stepped out from the circle of the inky markings surrounding his teammate.

"Sakura do you mind moving your hair." Kakashi asked, as he was busy preforming the hand signs for the fuuja houin technique.

With two shaking hands, her twisted her hair into a winding knot on top of her head.

"Sakura this will hurt." Kakashi mumbled, as he placed his hand on top of the curse mark. The moment his hand touched the inky marking on the base of her neck, a blue glow engaged around his hand. Slowly he watched the marking surrounding the girl's face, neck and arm slow receded.

Sakura felt the burning sensation resulting from the spread of the curse mark slowly replaced by the throbbing pain of a thousand needles. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let a scream rip from her throat. Not caring if the whole tower heard her, she screamed till her throat was raw.

Sasuke turned away from the scene. He remembered that pain when Kakashi had sealed his mark the first time round. That pain was a thousand times worse than when he first received the curse mark.

.

.

.

After the sealing had been completed, Sakura collapsed on all fours, panting. The pain was now gone, and instead a dull throbbing sensation pulsated from her curse mark. Once her breathing became proper again, she turned towards Kakashi. "Why did the mark activate?"

Helping the girl up, he replied. "The heaven seal-" He pointed to the three commas on her neck. "-it can activate by itself. Even if the user does not want it to."

"So will it happen again?" Sakura asked, as she was helped out of the sealing circle and back to Sasuke.

Placing her back into Sasuke's arm, he gave Sakura a stern look. "No, however the seal only stays strong as long as your will stays strong. If your will weakens the curse mark may activate again."

Sakura touched the mark. "Thank you Sensei."

The stern look left his face, and a smile took it's place. "No problem." He lightly ruffled her hair. "Now, I think it's almost time for your battles."

.

.

.

Leading her back down to the first floor where, Sasuke shoot worried glances at the girl. She was looking slightly better than before, but her skin was still a sickly pale color and her eyes lacked their normal brightness.

As they reached the door leading to the gallery of the arena, Sakura gently pushed herself out from Sasuke hold.

"I'm better now, thank you." Sakura offered him a small smile with she caught the worried looked he shot her.

"Hn"

"Let's go win the preliminary round." Sakura placed her hand on the door knob and turned.

"Winner: Aburame Shino." Genma's bored voice called out as a group of medics ushered the kumogakure ninja out of the arena. Pocketing his hand into his long trench coat pocket, Shino walked up the stairs leading up to the gallery. His two teammates galloping around him congratulating him.

Walking past the clamorous team, Sasuke and Sakura took their spots beside Naruto. Sensing his teammates, Naruto turned to the both of them. "Where did you guys go?"

Brushing her hair aside, Sakura showed him the newly sealed mark. "Sealing this." She watched as Naruto study the sealing pattern around the three commas.

"Is it...are you…"

Covering the mark again with her hair, she patted the blond on the head. "I'm fine." Sakura's face broke out into a smile. "Now, did you win your match?"

"You bet!" Naruto jumped up ecstatically. "I'm going to the final!"

.

.

.

"Can I get Uchiha Sasuke and Junpei Takao down here?" Genma gave another yawn.

"Go kick butt, Teme." Naruto slapped his friend slash rival on the back, slightly sending the Uchiha stumbling forward a bit. Giving the blond a mocking glare, he jumped down from the gallery.

Once the two ninjas landed in the arena, Genma give a small cough. Taking out the senbon, he stared at the two. "Begin." The familiar 'Ding' signaling the start of the seventh battle.

With his hand resting on the hilt of his kusanagi, Sasuke gave the tall purple haired sound ninja a bored look. This was so not worth his time.

"The curse mark is going to completely take her over-" The purple hair sound shinobi, titled his head towards the pink haired girl. Sasuke followed his gaze. "-and when that happens she'll be desiring for more of our lord's power. She'll leave this pathetic village."

Sasuke continued to stare at the sound ninja with an impassive look. The sound ninja was trying to bait him, but he must be incredibly thick if he thinks that little taunt will work.

The sound ninja tried a different approach. "I honestly don't know what Orochimaru-sama sees in her, but I guess she is pretty enough to be used for his own special needs." The sound ninja's face twisted into a smirked, when he saw Sasuke's hand twitch.

Drawing out his sword, Sasuke disappeared behind the sound ninja. His weapon placed on the sound shinobi's neck. "You talk to much." He hissed.

Adding more pressure to his sword, he watched as the ninja turn into a log.

"Che."

Looking around the arena he searched for his opponent, when he found no trace of him, Sasuke looked up to see Takao diving towards him. A whirlwind of snakes blasted from both of his palms.

Smirking, Sasuke re-sheathed his kusanagi. Sending the chidori current throughout his body, he jumped up dodging the two spiraling blasts of reptiles and made a grab for the sound ninjas wrist. Sending a stronger current of chidori, he watched as the ninja scream and spasm in pain as he body fell unceremoniously to the ground.

Taking out a kunai, he landed on top of the twitching ninja. "This match is finished." He placed his kunai to the ninja's neck, applying just enough pressure to draw blood but not kill.

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke." Genma yawned again, as he ushered for medics to drag the spasming sound ninja to the infirmary.

Placing his kunai back in its holster, he walked across the arena and up the stairs to the gallery.

"Teme! That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as the stoic Uchiha approached his team.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at the wide eyed blond.

"Did you have to use that much chidori?" Sakura mused as she watched the still twitching ninja be carried off. "I think you may have damaged his nervous system."

Sasuke followed her gaze, and shrugged. "Don't care."

.

.

.

"Next match: Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino" Genma drawled out as he motioned for the two kunoichi to come down.

Tightening her headband Sakura gave her team a smile, before following after Ino down to the battle arena.

"Sakura-" The said girl turned towards the Uchiha. "-don't mess up the arena to much."

"Can't guarantee anything."

_Ding_ "Begin"

Right after hearing the proctor start the exam, Ino reached for three shuriken and threw them at Sakura, who easily dodge the weapons. Not giving time for Sakura to deliver attacks of her own, Ino charged towards the pink haired girl, who did not budge from her spot.

"Bushin no jutsu." Ino said as a two clones of herself appeared beside her, each holding a kunai.

Keeping her stance, Sakura raised one finger. She watched as Ino's speed slightly slow down probably trying to figure out what Sakura was planning on doing with one finger.

Almost tauntingly slow Sakura slammed her finger into the ground, a tremor followed, as the ground cracked all over the place. She had made sure that she gathered just enough chakra to her finger to crack the ground but not fully destroy it.

Despite the lack of destruction following her attack, it did it's trick. The two clones made by Ino exploded.

"FINISH HER, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Shifting her eyes to the blond who was randomly attacking the air, Sakura gave a small chuckle.

Pumping chakra to the soles of her feet, she ran towards the stunned Ino. As she got closer, she extended her arm and flicked the blond hard on the forehead. With minimal chakra gathered to her fingers she watched as Ino fly back a couple of meters before landing with a painful thud on the ground. Lowering her arm, she stared at the girl with a bored look.

"Come on pig." Sakura taunted. "You can do better than that."

Giving Sakura a dirty glare, Ino pushed herself off the ground and rubbed her bruising forehead. Grabbing two kunais she threw them one after another at the girl, who again deflected them. However, what she wasn't expecting was that one of the kunais was attached to a chakra string and when she had deflected that kunai the string unraveled from the weapon and latched onto her leg.

_'Shit.'_ Sakura cursed mentally as she tried to free her immobilized limb.

"Gotcha." Ino shouted as she squatted down and created a circle with her hands.

Sakura's eyes widened when she recognized the technique. Rapidly she performed her own hand signs.

"DOTON: DORYUUDAN."

Placing her hand to her mouth, Sakura released a torrent of mud missiles towards Ino. Seeing the incoming mud missiles, Ino broke concentration on performing her jutsu to dodge the attacks. Taking this moment of distraction in the blond, Sakura used her enhanced strength to tear apart the chakra string that bound her.

Panting Ino dodged the last of the mud pellets. Her glare hardened. This was Sakura. How was she even able to do these techniques. As far as Ino was aware, Sakura hardly ever trained. Hell even she trained more than Sakura. Growling she ran towards her rival.

"This again?" Sakura sighed.

Raising two fingers before her face, she disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms. Ino immediately stopped her movements when she saw Sakura vanish. Taking out another kunai, she pivoted around, preparing herself for any possible attacks.

"Over here." Sakura's voice whisperer from behind her. Spinning around Ino found herself face to face with the pink haired girl. Raising her hand, Sakura placed the palm of her hand to Ino chest. "Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu."

Ino's eyes widened and her mouth slightly agape as she felt every last bit of chakra being drained from her body. Her legs quivered under her and she crumpled to the floor, unable to move a single muscle as she panted harshly for breath.

Lowering her hand back to her side, Sakura turned to Genma.

"Winner: Haruno Sakura."

Grinning, Sakura turned to her two teammates and gave them two thumbs up.

"What did you do to me, forehead." Ino gasped as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Medics swarming around her like flies, trying to place her on the gurney.

Touching Ino's arm, Sakura gave her a smile. "You'll be fine, you're just exhausted."

Barking orders at each other, the medics hoisted up the gurney and ran out off the arena. Giving Ino a small wave goodbye, Sakura ran up to the gallery to greet her thrilled team (or rather just a thrilled Naruto and a nonchalant Sasuke)

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as he tackled the girl in a bear hug. "WE ALL PASSED!"

Awkwardly reaching around the blond, she patted his back.

"Can't breath." She wheezed out.

Clearly not hearing her, Naruto squeezed tighter.

"N-naruto...can't breath." She tried again, this time she was starting to see black dots. Just as she thought she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, she felt the pressure lifted off of her. Gasping to get her breath back she glared at the sheepish blond who was being held by the collar by Sasuke.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She smacked the blond boy across the back of his head. There goes her resolve to hit him less.

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, he mumbled a small 'sorry' to the irate girl.

.

.

.

"Next match: Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata."

All heads turned towards the stoic Neji and shy Hinata as they prepared themselves for their match.

'Ding' "Begin"

"I don't want to fight you Neji nii-san." Hinata timidly said, as she activated her byakugan.

Activating his own bloodline, he glared at the girl. Hatred tingled within him. He scoffed. Just who the hell does she think she is? She calls herself as part of the main house. What a joke. A weakling like her dares to call herself Hyuuga. Her existence isn't worth shit.

"I am not your nii-san, you pathetic excuse of a Hyuuga." He spoke with such vehemence that Hinata subconsciously took a step back.

Putting his hand into the hakke position, he slide his feet towards her in a graceful manner, while striking with his palms.

Hinata herself, also got into the traditional Hyuuga hakke position. Every time he send one of his palms towards her she countered it with her own. Her feet copied the same graceful movement as Neji's.

.

.

.

"Wow their movements are so smooth." Naruto stared in awe at the pair. Their movements in perfect flow and synchronization. It didn't even seem like they were fight but rather dancing.

Sakura stared at the two. A fond memory popped into her head as she remembered the tough attitude Neji had when he was teaching her how to smooth out her movements and glide across the battle field.

"Hinata-chan's pretty good." Naruto commented again, as he stared intently at the shy violet haired girl. Her normal timid looks were replaced by one of sheer concentration.

.

.

.

Neji frowned when his attack was blocked again. Since when did Hinata get good? Brushing away this thought as pure luck, he switched from the eight divination sixty-four palms to the Hakkesho Kaiten. A strong whirlwind of chakra surrounded him, sending Hinata flying back. Taking this opportunity as Hinata was struggling to get up, he charged towards her and returned to performing the hakke rokujuyon sho. This time his palms landed the attacks.

"Six" Hinata felt six of her chakra points sealed off, by the hakke.

"Eight" Two more was sealed.

"Sixteen" This time majority of her chakra points were sealed off.

Stopping at sixteen instead of the traditional sixty four, Neji jumped away from the girl who was now spitting up blood. It was over, there was no way she could fight any more. The battle was his.

.

.

.

"Kakashi."

The said man lowered his book and stared at the purple haired jounin who casually leaned against the wall beside him.

"Hm?"

"There's something off about those two." Anko stared in Sasuke and Sakura's direction, Kakashi followed her gaze. He watched as Sakura talked animatedly with Naruto while Sasuke leaned against the wall behind them looking disinterested, but he could make out a small frown on the boy's face.

"I know." Kakashi replied not taking his eyes off the two.

Anko turned towards the silver haired male, her purpled eyes hardened. "Are you doing anything about it?"

Kakashi stared down at the woman. "With time."

"What do you mean with time, you old scarecrow?"

Kakashi sweat dropped. He was not old. "It means I have my own way of finding out what they are hiding. Simply pushing or forcing them to tell me isn't going to do any good."

Anko scoffed. "Always too soft, Kakashi. If it was me, they would be chained up in interrogation crawling over each other to spill their secrets to me."

"How professional" He mumbled as he turned his attention back to his book.

"Shut up!" Anko elbowed harshly into Kakashi's side

.

.

.

"Give up Hinata, you can no longer win." Neji spoke with a haughty attitude.

Wiping the thin trail of blood from her mouth, she slide her feet back into the hakke position. "No."

"I sealed majority of your chakra points there's no way you can win. So just give up." Neji was getting agitate.

"No"

Fed up with resistance, he ran towards her and thrusted his palm into her stomach "Give up." He ordered. Coughing up blood, Hinata stared up at her cousin with a determined look.

"No" She aimed a palm at Neji who easily blocked it and hit her again in the stomach. This time, she collapsed on the ground.

"Give up." He seethed.

Spitting out another mouthful of blood, she raised her head and stared at Neji. "I will not give up, because this is my ninja way."

In pure frustration, Neji pulled Hinata up by the collar of her shirt. "Your ninja way?" He scoffed.

"I've always watched Naruto-kun fight and no matter how hard it got, he never gave up. So that's why I mustn't give up."

"Pathetic!" He growled, as he mercilessly kicked Hinata in the abdomen. "For a main house to be beaten down by a branch member."

More blood poured out of her mouth, as she tried to force herself to stand up. Seeing her actions Neji ran towards her ready to kick her again, but was stopped by a flash of orange who blocked his kick with the back of his arm.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO HER, WHEN SHE'S TRYING SO HARD?" Naruto shouted, as he took a protective stance in front of the purple haired girl.

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata softly whispered.

"BACK OFF UZUMAKI." Neji growled. "THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

"LIKE HELL IT'S NOT." Naruto launched himself at the pissed Hyuuga. His fist ready to strike.

"Stop." Both Neji and Naruto was stopped in their tracks by their respective sensei. The anger not leaving each boy's eyes.

Clearing his throat, Genma stepped out from the shadow and took out the senbon. "Um..Winner, Hyuuga Neji." Quickly waving his hand, medics rushed in and placed the injured girl onto their gurney, before quickly carrying her out.

"Let me go Kakashi-sensei, he deserves some sense knocked into him." Naruto snapped as he struggled against the vice like grip of his teacher.

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi lowered his book to give the boy a stern look.

Huffing and stomping his feet like a child who has been denied candy, he tore away from his teacher and stomped back up the stairs to the gallery, though not before stopping and giving one last glare at the Hyuuga.

Pushing aside the genins that were in his way, he stormed back to his teammates.

"Thank you." A hand reached out and stopped Naruto. Turning his head he stared at the raven haired and red eyed sensei. "Thank you for saving Hinata."

"No problem." He replied briskly, as he broke free from her grip and continued his trek back to his teammates.

After another thirty minutes, the preliminary officially came to an end. Once the last winner was announced, Genma wheeled out a blackboard. On it were the names of the twelve genins who won their match, and again their names were paired with another persons

"So, the final exam will take place in three days at the training field behind the hokage tower-" He broke off with a cough. "-on this board is your opponent. Prepare well and see you all in three days." Giving another cough, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As he left, the genins immediately swarmed around the board, fighting to see who they will be facing.

Seeing his opponent, Naruto turned and glared at Neji. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, ASSHOLE!" He shouted.

"Come on, Naruto." Sakura muttered, as she dragged Naruto away before he starting screaming more profanities at the Hyuuga.

"So who are facing?" Naruto asked once they were a good distance away from the crowd of genins.

"Temari." Sakura replied.

"What about you, teme?"

"Gaara."

.

.

.

The rest of the trip back to Konoha was in complete silence. It wasn't until Jiraiya popped out in front of Naruto, before the blond finally spoke.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto greeted the white haired male. "Are you here to train me?"

"No, I'm here researching." Jiraiya replied, as his eyes followed after a busty blond that just walked past him.

Naruto pouted. "You don't need research for that stupid book-" Jiraiya made as disgruntled noise. "-I passed the preliminaries, so I have three days for you to teach me a new technique." Said Naruto, as he dragged an unwilling Jiraiya to a nearby training field.

.

.

.

Once they disappeared, Sakura and Sasuke gave each other a weird stare.

"Ah, just the two I wanted to speak to."

Both ninjas turned around, to see their sensei standing behind them. His perverted book surprisingly out of sight.

"What." Came Sasuke curt reply. The only thing he wanted to do at this moment was to go home and rest.

"Is that how you talk to your beloved sensei?" Kakashi feigned a hurt expression as he ruffled the annoyed Uchiha's hair.

"Do you need something sensei?" Sakura asked in a much politer tone.

With his hand still on Sasuke's head, he turned to his favorite female student. "Yes, meet me at training ground three, I need to ask you two something." With this said he disappeared.

* * *

When all three ninja's arrived at their ground, Kakashi sat down on the grassy field, ushering his two students to do the same.

Confused with his action, they complied nonetheless.

"So, want to tell me how is it that you two know those attacks?" Kakashi asked straight out. He was not a man that liked to beat around the bush.

"What attacks?" Sasuke feigned ignorance.

"How is it that you know chidori-" He gave the Uchiha a pointed stare, before turning towards Sakura. "And how is it that you know chakra scalpels and medical ninjutsu?"

"Training." Sasuke cooly replied. It wasn't a complete lie.

Kakashi's lone eye hardened as he stared at the two. "I don't like to be lied to Sasuke." The boy merely ignored the stern tone of Kakashi, while Sakura was slightly fidgeting. Kakashi had always been more or less a father figure to her, so she didn't really like upsetting him.

Seeing how the girl was more easy to crack than the boy, Kakashi repeated his question to her. "You can tell me anything Sakura."

Biting her bottom lip, she rubbed the back of her neck as she exchanged a look with Sasuke, who merely shrugged.

Taking Sasuke's indifference as a 'go ahead,' Sakura opened her mouth to speak. "Um...this may seem really impossible and crazy, but it's the truth I swear."

Kakashi gave her a look that urged her to continue.

"Um...we're from the future- wow that sounds so awkward coming from my mouth-" Sakura scratched the back of her head, as she stared at the sky. "Um...I guess it's not so much future, as to a different timeline? But uh...in that timeline-I guess, Sasuke-kun had already trained with you, so that's where he learned the chidori...and uh...everything is the same up to this point, except for that he was the one that got the curse mark, and that resulted in him leaving the village and following Orochimaru in search of power-" Her tone turned bitter at this point. While Sasuke stared at her with an unrecognizable emotion. "-anyways after Sasuke-kun had left, I trained with the rest of the rookies and Tsunade-sama, so that's where I learned my moves. Oh, right and we also got a replacement member Sai."

Sakura paused as she took a breath before continuing. "Uh...so a lot of things happened after that, and um...Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha-" At the mention of this name, Kakashi's eye widened, seeing this look Sakura explained herself more clearly. "- yeah, Obito didn't die he was save by Madara Uchiha who was somehow still sustaining his own life. Uh...Obito because he witness you supposedly kill Rin, wanted to create a new world with his sharingan so he started the fourth war with Madara-" Sakura turned to Sasuke. "-so during this war Sasuke-kun worked with the alliance, but we still lost."

Sakura's by now had a sullen look on her face. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and Me, we got stronger, way stronger but we lacked teamwork, and that costed our lives. Naruto was already defeated by Obito, and Sasuke-kun and I were slowly dying. However, before truly died - I suppose I could say it like that - there was this blinding white light, and when we woke up we were twelve again re-living that timeline again. I think whatever happened to us was meant to give us a second chance to change how this story ends." She drew in a breath as she concluded her sentence.

Kakashi stared at the girl with a calculating look, trying to take in everything she told him .Even though the story she told him was completely unexpected, it certainly did explain their extraordinary difference in power.

"I know how crazy I must sound, but it's the truth." Sakura added, as she saw the look Kakashi was giving her.

"You said you trained with Tsuande?"

Sakura nodded. "She became the godaime after the sandaime was murdered in an invasion."

Kakashi took in the information. "And you say Obito is alive?"

"He's the akatsuki member with the orange spiral mask." Sasuke answer Kakashi this time. "He was the one that told me the truth about Itachi and Konoha."

Kakashi opened his mouth to press on this is matter of Itachi, but decided against it when he saw the aggravated look on Sasuke's face. "I see. But why would he think that I killed Rin?" Kakashi probed again, trying to gain some piece of tangible information that could more support their story.

Getting a sense of what Kakashi was doing, Sakura calmly replied. "When you asked him why he would start this war, Obito explained to you-" Sakura scratched her head in a thoughtful manner. "-and Naruto and I over heard everything." She added on as an after thought. "anyways he told us that after Madara healed him, he planned on returned back to Konoha. Back to Rin and you. However, he witnessed you kill Rin with your bare hands. But even though he understood that it was Rin who willingly sacrificed herself to prevent the possibility of war breaking out. He was -"Sakura shook her head. "-he is mad at you for abandoning your promise to always protect her."

Kakashi fell silent, as he studied the two ninjas before him. She had just undoubtedly provided him with the most tangible information he could ask for that supported her insane story.

"Please believe me." Sakura added softly

Kakashi was taken aback when he saw the pleading look in her eyes. As crazy as her story may have sounded he believed her. There had been many moments in his career as a shinobi where he witnessed the unexplainable and this must have simply been one of those moments.

"Of course I believe you, Sakura."

* * *

**So there were comments saying how Kakashi would be ****suspicious, and I guess before this moment it made no sense for him to pry...so yah...**

**anyways, as always please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11

**AN: in spite of last chapter. there have been concerns regarding Sakura telling Kakashi everything. I just want to point out that the character may fall out of character but I will do my best to keep them in character. And for me I felt that Sakura trusts Kakashi enough to tell him everything (minus the itachi business cuz that's sasuke's issue) and as for the reason why I dragged out the fight between Sakura and Ino is that even though Sakura could have pummelled ino in 2 seconds, I felt that if Sakura had defeated ino that easily it would of definitely a blow to Ino's ego, and i don't think Sakura would do that considering Ino is her friend.**

**Also i'm sorry for the late update, but I'm starting school soon and may not be able to update as frequently but please bare with me! Sorry. I will update any chance i get.**

* * *

The three days went by too quickly in Naruto's opinion. It was as if he blinked and the days were gone. He had hoped to learn some really cool techniques, like maybe something similar to Sasuke's glowing hand thing, or Sakura's insane punches, or maybe even walking on air.

But...he learnt no such things. In fact all he learned was a summoning jutsu. Don't get him wrong though, he was thankful for being taught the jutsu, hell he was even pushed off a freaking cliff to learn it, but he just had no idea what to do with it. Was he suppose to crush Neji with a toad?

Well...judging from the size of Gamabunta, that wasn't a bad idea.

Giving a lazy stretch, Naruto trudged to the bridge where he was meeting up with his team, and as usual he was the first one to arrive.

Leaning against the red railing, he stared down at the small stream that ran underneath it. The clear, shallow water sparkled like diamonds under the sun, and small koi fishes swam jovially after each other.

He gave a loud yawn, as he continued to stare at the fishes while waiting for his teammates.

* * *

As usual, Sasuke and Sakura were on the opposite spectrum of things. These three days may have gone quickly for Naruto, but trudged on like a snail for them.

For three days non stop they trained with Kakashi, who surprising showed up on time everyday. They fought individually against him with everything they got, yet neither of them managed to defeat him. Guess he wasn't considered ANBU for no reason.

During these arduously long three days that drained both ninjas out physically and mentally, they did however improve. Sakura had managed to boost up her speed, while Sasuke learned how to read his opponents better.

So... all in all it wasn't _so_ bad.

.

.

.

"...So then I went to Naruto's place to get him for our mission, and my god was his room messy. I swear the boy has cockroaches crawling in his apartment." Sakura recounted the story of how Naruto's underwear landed on her head to the stoic boy beside her as they walked to the bridge. The silence between them was just to deafening, and clearly Sasuke wasn't going to be one to start a conversation, so the task fell on Sakura. Not completely sure what to talk about with Sasuke, she decided to go with a humorous story. "I completely freaked, then I next thing I knew I stepped into an empty ramen bowl on the ground, and fell backwards into a stack of boxes."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he stared at the girl, wondering why was she even telling him this. He was perfectly fine with the silence before.

"And when I pulled the material off my head, it was his underwear." She waved her arms around her head in an exaggerated manner. "I mean who puts their underwear on top of boxes?"

"…"

"Seriously, I don't understand that boy sometimes."

"You and Naruto seem close."

"Huh?" Sakura stared at the boy with a shocked slash confused expression. She didn't expect Sasuke to be actually listening to her story.

"I recall you could barely stand to breath the same air as the dobe during one point in your life."

A look of regret crossed her face, as she stared at the approaching red bridge. "I was childish and stupid, but after you left he became the only pillar of support in my life, so I guess all those annoying quirks just grows on you eventually."

"…" He continued to stare at the girl, his gaze eventually softened. Guilt. That was one way to describe what he was feeling at the moment.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as they approached the bridge. The said boy, turned away from the small stream and a large smile appeared on his whiskered face.

"Sakura-chan! Teme!" Naruto greeted, as he pushed himself away from the railing of the bridge and ran towards his two teammates. Draping his arms around the shoulders of his two teammates, he pulled them closer to him. "Let's go kick the final exam in the ass."

* * *

It was nearly ten in the morning when they arrived at the large dome arena located behind the Hokage tower. Rows of seats circulated themselves around the large battlefield. Unlike the preliminary round this arena was outside. It's field covered with a thin layer of grass and several trees were planted around the arena.

Civilians and shinobi's alike from all nations were gathered today to witness the finale of the 6th chuunin exam hosted by Konoha. Loud clamors filled the vast stadium.

Situated above all these civilians and shinobi's, on the highest level of the stadium sat the Hokage and the Kazekage. Behind them stood several ANBUs, and on the level just below them were several senior jounins.

"ALL PARTICIPANTS OF THE EXAM PLEASE PROCEED TO THE STANDS. THERE ARE SPECIFIC SEATS RESERVED FOR YOU." A loud voice rang from the over head speakers.

True enough, a portion of the first level of seatings were sectored off from the rest of the stadium, and several of the genins were already seated. There faces emotionless as they solely focused on how to win their respective battles.

Dragging his two teammates behind him, Naruto clambered up the stoney steps and to their seats. Wedging himself between Sasuke and Sakura, he was bouncing in his seat awaiting for the start of the exam.

Today was the day he becomes a chuunin.

.

.

.

Few minutes ticked by as more people filed into the stadium. Some carried popcorn and pop as they shoved through the masses of people to find a seat. Parents and teammates of the genins who passed the preliminary rounds offered their encouragements as they passed.

Another few minutes passed.

Finally at ten thirty did the exams officially started. Genma stepped out into the field, looking even more tired than he did during the preliminary rounds. With one hand stuffed in his pockets and another mindlessly twirling the senbon, he waited for silence to fall across the stadium.

"Welcome to the 6th annual chuunin exam hosted by Konoha. As of now the final exam starts. Genins prepare yourselves for battle." The participating genins sat up straighter. "This exam has no time limit. You will fight till one you is no longer able to do so." Giving a couple of coughs, he rummaged through his pocket for a piece of paper, once he found the item he continued. "First match of the day. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji."

Immediately as Naruto's name was mentioned hushed whispered exploded from the civilians in the stadiums. Many did not believe this demon child had actually manage to become a ninja, let along make it to the final round of the chuunin exam.

"...It's that demon child isn't?"

"That blond one, with the whiskers."

"...It baffles me that Konoha would keep such a wild animal lose on the streets, let alone become a ninja and participate in such an event."

Neji brushed past Naruto, who remained rooted in his seat. His fist clenched by his sides, and his eyes glared down at his knees. Pain was so clearly evident on his face.

A smaller hand was gently placed on top his own clenched ones. He slowly raised his head to stare at the own of that said hand. Pained blue eyes met with worried green ones.

"Ignore them. Win this battle and show them who the great Uzumaki Naruto truly is." Sakura gave him a small encouraging smile.

"Sakura-chan…" The corner of the blond's mouth curved upward.

"There no need to take what stupid people say to heart, dobe." Sasuke smirked, as shoved Naruto up from his seat.

Listening to his teammates, Naruto brushed aside the rude comments from some of the civilians and gave his team his infamous good guy pose. "I KNOW THAT, TEME!" He gave a joking glare at the raven haired male, before jumping over the railing and down into the battle arena.

Once both ninjas arrived on the field, Genma gave another cough. Pulling out a small starting gun from his ninja pouch, he lifted it to the air and shot.

"Begin match" Genma coughed again as he disappeared from the battle area.

* * *

"How long before the invasion." A stern looking sand shinobi, asked the pale snake like man beside him

"Soon… very soon"

* * *

"You are fated to lose." Neji spoke out in a monotonous voice. His body lowered into the hakke position.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto glared right back at the stoic Hyuuga, before placing his hand into the familiar seal. Loud popping sounds filled the arena as twenty or so Narutos appeared. Giving a loud battle cry, all the Narutos charged towards the Hyuuga.

"Hakkesho Kaiten." The blue whirlwind of chakra surround Neji, as he spun around the field destroying all the Naruto clones.

A cloud of white filled the arena.

Neji squinted his eyes through the smoke as he tried to catch a glimpse of Naruto's chakra._ 'There'_

The smoke before him slightly wavered as a fierce looking Naruto ran out from it. With his arm cocked back, he slammed his fist down at Neji, who blocked the attack with his arms.

Sliding slightly backwards, Neji glared at the blond. Naruto wasn't suppose to be this strong. It was like the same thing with Hinata all over again.

Creating another clone, Naruto and it charge at Neji who deflected both attacks with Kaiten. The force of his spin send Naruto and his clone flying backwards.

_'What was that? My attack was suppose to land.'_ Naruto thought with a confused expression etched onto his face, as he pushed himself up.

"It's over." Said Neji, as he lowered one hand and raised the other. "Hakke Rokujuyon sho."

With this said, Neji disappeared from view. Before Naruto could even register what was happening, he felt two sharp hits one to the back of his neck and the other to his stomach. "Two."

"Four"

Another four jabs were landed into Naruto's torso

"Eight."

This time he felt the hits on his legs, and arms

"Sixteen."

Torso, face and neck

"Thirty-two"

Chest, back, and arms

"Sixty-four"

Chest, abdomen, face, arm and legs.

He felt his body lurch backwards as he watched Neji's movements stop. His back landed harshly on the ground, as the momentum forced him into doing a few cartwheels backward before completely halting to a stop. His face buried in the ground, as he struggled to breathe. He could feel the sharp, stinging pain from Neji's hits radiating in every part of his being.

"I have hit all sixty-four points on your body, so you can no longer stand." Neji watched as Naruto shake and groan on the ground. "Just stay on the ground before a power you can not change and think about your own worthlessness. Just give up."

Through one good eye, Naruto gave his best withering glare at the Hyuuga. It wasn't suppose to end like this. Damn it. The determined faces of Lee after his fight with Gaara, and Hinata drifted into in head. They never gave up despite the odds. Naruto grounded his teeth. He wasn't going down, not here, not ever. Ignoring the pain that screamed out from every inch of his body, he forced himself to stand up.

"I'm not good at giving up." Naruto panted out harshly, as he continued to glare at the paled eyed boy through his good eye.

"Just give up, I have you grudge against you." Neji spoke.

"WELL I DO!" Naruto shouted. This time he voice came out stronger.

"What?" Neji gave the boy a confused look.

Standing up straighter, Naruto took a step forward. The angry look never leaving his face. "To call Hinata-chan pathetic after she had tried so hard to prove herself." Panting harshly he continued. "I don't know what happened between the main house and branch house, but for a piece of shit like you to call others pathetic, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE!"

A scowl appeared on Neji's face. "Fine if you're so determined I'll tell you the Hyuuga's destiny of hatred."

"!"

"The main family has a jutsu that is passed down...a curse jutsu seal." The look of anger left Naruto's face and instead it was replaced by one of confusion. "The curse is call 'the caged bird' it is a symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny."

Neji paused in his speech as he loosened his hitai-ate. With one swift motion he took off the protector. A green almost swastika looking seal was inked onto his forehead."I received this seal when I was four...when Hinata-sama turned three. It was at that moment I became the bird in the cage through this curse, as a branch member." His gaze turned to silent audience.

"So what, that mark differentiated you from the main family member?"

Neji's gaze hardened as he turned to face Naruto. "No, it's a mark that the main family uses to control those in the branch family. To make sure they remain loyal. With a secret hand seal, a main family member can easily destroy a branch member's mind. Death is the only way to be freed from this curse."

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR TREATMENT OF HINATA?" Naruto was starting to get frustrated, as Neji continued to beat around the bush.

The look of anger on Neji's face twisted into a sneer. "The main branch killed my father."

"Huh?"

"All to avoid the possibility of a war breaking out, the main branch made a deal with the cloud alliance, and my father was that sacrificial piece. He was killed in the place of his twin brother, Hyuuga Haishi, Hinata-sama's father." The look on Neji's face got more ominous. "It was his destiny, just like how it's your destiny to lose." With that said, Neji charged towards Naruto and thrusted his palm into the blond's stomach, sending Naruto back down to the ground. "It's over."

"No." Naruto shakily forced himself up, again. Blood dripping down from his mouth. "From what I heard, you're the one that is pathetic, not Hinata-chan. You said it's your duty to protect the main family, yet by doing that to Hinata-chan...in truth you're trying your hardest to disobey destiny." Coughing up more blood, Naruto hastily wiped his mouth. A smirk on his face. "I would never lose to a person who does nothing but whine about destiny."

* * *

"Are the preparations ready?" A masked Sand shinobi asked, as he looked down at the bustling village.

"They're all in place." The snake like man replied. A maniacal smile on his face.

* * *

"You can't do anything. I've sealed all your chakra points." Neji glared. "You're destiny is set."

Ignoring the boy, Naruto squatted down. Bringing to fingers to his face, he closed his eyes in concentration. _'Lend me chakra you stupid fox.'_ He felt movement stir within him. The familiar rush of the fox's chakra flooded through his chakra channels.

Neji's byakugan widened, when he saw chakra slowly restore itself within Naruto. "Impossible." Scanning the boy's body, he realized the chakra was different from it's usual state. It was more ominous and deadly._ 'He can't be'_

.

.

.

The spectators watched in awe as the blond boy somehow managed to regain his chakra. Only a selective few shinobi's felt the truth presence behind this chakra.

For starters Gaara looked just as shocked as both kages, while Sakura wanted to bash her head into a wall.

Seriously what the hell was Naruto thinking using the kyuubi's powers especially when he has yet to learn how to control the beast. He could very easily lose control and go berserk.

_'That stupid idiot'_

.

.

.

With the fox's chakra surrounding the blond, Naruto charged towards Neji.

_'His speed...it increased?'_ Neji thought, as he blocked a kick delivered by Naruto.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO PROTECT THE MAIN BRANCH THAN DON'T, BECAUSE WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE I'LL CHANGE THE HYUUGA" Naruto shouted, as he propelled his body forward and punched Neji in the face. The ferocity behind the hit, sent Neji sprawling to the ground. Panting he leaned over the fallen Hyuuga, a large grin adorned his face as he offered his hand out in a sign of camaraderie.

* * *

A distinct poof-ing sounded behind the sand ninja, and a masked man appeared.

"It's ready." The masked man took off the mask and pushed up his glasses. Nodding, the Sand ninja performed a series of hand signs and a chain of explosions went off.

* * *

Neji stared up at Naruto. Who exactly was this kid? How could he so easily defy destiny? With a sigh, he reached up to shake Naruto's hand.

"Winner: Uzu-" Genma was cut off by a scream in the audience. All attention turned towards a hysterical girl as she clutched what seemed like her brother or boyfriend's dead body.

More screams were heard, as loved one were falling over, dead.

"SMOKE!" Once of the bystanders in the audience shouted as he pointed towards the corner of the village.

"AND THERE!" Another person shouted.

Eyes widened as the citizens and shinobi's of Konoha watched black smoke rise from the four corners of the village.

The sound of explosions mixed with screams were heard in the distance.

They were under attack, and the Sand shinobi's were no where in sight.

* * *

**Finished! **

**Just want to point out that even though sasuke and Sakura are here to change the future, some things they can't change.**

**as always please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 12

**I won't be able to update this story as frequently as i would like once ****school starts so, I've decided to be nice and upload the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura would say that she has a pretty decent memory. I mean she wasn't like Naruto who forgets something ten minutes later, but she wouldn't say her memory is absolutely perfect. She could remember key events in her life, like all the missions she had been on or any other form of life changing event.

To most people, ninjas and civilian's alike this sand invasion was a pretty big event, some might even say life changing, but for the life of Sakura, she could not and do not remember much about it. That's why when the sound of kunai bombs going off, and screams from scared civilians resounded in the chaotic stadium, she remained frozen in her spot.

She watched as shinobi's tried their best to calm the villagers as they trampled over each other to escape, and medics desperately trying to save those that were injured. It wasn't this chaotic the first time...was it? Well it was nothing compared to the war or to the Pein invasion where Konoha was essentially wiped out, but still was it this chaotic the first time?

"What's happening?"

Sakura turned to Naruto who stood beside her with a shocked expression plastered on his normally cheery one. When did he get here?

"We're under attack." Sasuke replied as he glared at a passing villager who had rudely pushed him out of the way.

The sound of metal against metal came from all directions as elite Konoha shinobis faced off with elite Sand shinobis.

Sakura stared at the scene before her. There was something she was forgetting…something important.

Another loud explosion was heard, as a thick veil of smoke covered the village.

It was at this moment realization hit her like a bitch. _'Sand shinobis'_

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto" The two boys turned to her. "The sand siblings...they're not here."

* * *

"Are you sure they're this way, teme?" Naruto asked as he sped after both his teammates, occasionally ducking or dodging branches as they leaped though the Konoha forest.

"Yes." Came his brisk reply as he focused his stare after the small purple snake he had summoned to track down the sand ninjas.

The whooshing sound of leaving blowing past them got louder as they proceeded deeper and deeper in the dense forest. The rays from the sun scattered as it hit the leaves of the trees, leaving certain sections of the forest darker than the rest.

"There." Sakura pointed as she caught sight of the giant fan hanging from the blond girl's back.

They picked up their speed.

When they were short of three meters away, Temari and Kankuro stopped. Finally turning around to face their enemies.

"Go after Gaara, Naruto." Sakura shouted to the blond as she and Sasuke prepared for battle.

Giving the girl a nod, Naruto leaped over the two sand ninja's and continued after the red head.

.

.

"You think you can defeat us?" Kankuro sneered at the two shorter ninjas.

"Sasuke you take Temari." Said Sakura as she completely ignored the brunette. "I faced a puppet user like him before."

Sasuke gave the girl a confused look but nonetheless complied._ 'When? And who?'_

* * *

Back in Konoha, things were not getting better. The chaos from the stadium had now spread to the streets, as villagers ducked home and boarded up their doors.

Everywhere shinobis were clashing against each other. The sound of their kunai scraping against another's. Fire jutsus, and water jutsus exploded from every corner in the village.

Yet, away from all this, on the roof top of the Hokage tower stood a teacher and a student. A pained looked on one, and a maniacal look on the other.

"I don't want to do this." The older man, who looked roughly around seventy said. His tone laced with regret as he stared at his former student.

"Don't get sentimental on me now...Sensei." The younger male sneered tauntingly as his long raven hair blew in the wind behind him. His yellow snake like eyes glimmered with a hint of malice. "I've longed for this day...the day where I will stand over your cold dead body."

"What happened to you, Orochimaru?"

"POWER!" With this shout, Orochimaru charged towards his former sensei. Snakes protruded from his hands as they snapped attacks at their opponent.

Neatly avoiding being bitten, the third Hokage leaped backwards. The compassion leaving his grey eyes, as he took off the white hokage coat and the large straw hat. Letting both material fluttering off into the breeze, he slide his feet into an offensive stance.

* * *

Tying her long pink hair into a messy pony tail behind her, she reached for her black, leather fighting gloves. Slipping them on she briefly glanced at the already on going battle between Sasuke and Temari. She smirked. Seems like Sasuke had the upper hand in the battle, after all the wind from Temari's giant fan did nothing but strengthen Sasuke's katon.

"Finish?" Turning her eyes back to her opponent, she was slightly amused. He had the decency to wait for her to get ready before engaging her in battle.

"Yeah."

Swiftly taking the bandaged up puppet from behind him, he slammed it down onto the earth. The white bandage wrapped securely around it unraveled and fluttered to the ground.

Sakura lightly mused. This was the first time she saw his puppet from up close, and to be honest it looked pretty weak compared to Sasori's third kazekage puppet, but then again he was an Akatsuki.

"Karasu." Kankuro spoke as he extended chakra threads to the wooden doll. "My puppet, remember his name when you lose."

With a flick of his finger, the puppet flew towards her. Large blades protruded out from the joints of it's six arms.

_'Puppeteers, they're long distance fighters so they're not that well verse in close up fights. Remember Sakura destroy the puppet and get close to the user, that's the only way to win.'_ Mentally replaying what Chiyo baa-sama had told her before their battle against Sasori, Sakura dodged the swinging large blades. Her eyes focused on the tiny movement of Kankuro's fingers.

Stepping to the side, a large blade grazed past her cheek. Before Kankuro could retrieve the puppet, Sakura grabbed one of Karasu's arms she pulled the main body of the puppet towards her. With one hand cocked behind her she waited till the puppet was close enough so she could destroy it.

Seeing this movement, Kankuro flicked another one of his fingers and the torso of the wooden puppet opened and numerous knives shot out. Shocked by this hidden compartment, Sakura immediately dropped her hold of the arm and did her best to evade the blades. A couple however did embed themselves into Sakura's arms.

Wincing she pulled the offending metal out of her bleeding arm. With her other hand, she gathered the green medical chakra and began patching up the wound.

Okay, so she may have underestimated him

* * *

Dodging another blast of air, he sent a giant fire ball towards the agitate blond. Not to long ago, she learnt the hard way that her wind attack did nothing but enhance the size of his katon. He watched with a bored expression as the blond barely leaped out of the way.

He has been in lots of battles. Now in all those fights, only a selective few stumped him. Itachi, Naruto and Obito being obvious ones, and as much as he wants to deny it Deidara, Danzo, Killer Bee, and the Raikage was a challenge. But these people were the only exceptions. Everyone else proved to be a complete waste of time for him, and this current battle was certainly one of those times. The blond was barely proving to be any sort of challenge. Hell, she wasn't even strong enough for him to activate his sharingan.

Sending more fiery attacks towards the blond, he scoffed as she did her best to dodge them. He had her completely cornered. There was no way she was going to swing that fan at him. If she did he'll just send a katon at her.

Sliding his gaze over at his female teammate, he watched as she continuously evaded the puppet users attacks. He was slightly confused when he saw how she made no motion of attacking. Maybe she needed help? Turning his gaze back to the panting blond girl, and closed in for the final attack. If Sakura needed his help, he wasn't going to waste time on this pathetic girl.

Taking out his kusanagi, he watched with satisfaction as the humming of the lightening current ran throughout the blade.

He was ending this pathetic battle.

* * *

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted as he dodge one of large sand arm that encased the red head's own arm. "STOP!"

Gaara who's face had already half morphed into the one tailed beast, Shukaku gave an inhuman growl. The sand from the large gourd on his back slowly leaked around him. With one swift hand motion the mass of sand slammed into Naruto.

Rolling back a couple of feet, Naruto pushed himself up from the ground, but was only slammed back down when the sand hurled down on top of him from above. Spitting out mouthfuls of the grainy substance, Naruto forced his body out from the sand.

"Sabaku kyu"

The sand around Naruto swirled around him, before completely snapping closed similar to that of a coffin, trapping Naruto within.

"You're finished." The low baritone of the Shukaku rang out from Gaara's mouth. Lifting his hand he slowly closed his fingers, preparing to suffocate Naruto within the hardening sand. However before his hand could fully close into a fist, a loud poof-ing sound came from the sand coffin. His green eyes widened a fraction when he saw his sand disperse.

The place where Naruto stood was now completely taken over by a ginormous toad, with pipe hanging loosing from his lips.

Knowing fully well that there was no way to defeat Naruto in his current form, he closed his eyes and let the one tailed racoon within him completely take over. The tide of the ichibi's chakra whirl around him, he felt himself drifting in unconsciousness.

.

.

.

"What is that?" Naruto asked as he stared wide eyed at the large sand raccoon that was exactly the same size of his toad Gamabunta.

Gamabunta who now accepted the fact that he was going to be this brat's summon muttered a small curse when he saw the beast. "Ichibi...the one tailed demon."

* * *

With another leap, Orochimaru dodge the flames that his former teacher sent towards him. His sneer grew larger when he saw his sensei slighting panting. Guess old age is really starting to catch up to him.

Taking this chance, he sent his snake into the roof and watch as they reemerge from beneath the Hokage's feet. One of his lucky snake's ensnarled itself around the hokage's foot. With a flick of a wrist, he slammed the old man into the hard concrete watching with satisfaction as blood spurted out from his mouth.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Enma." the Hokage yelled as he slapped his hand on the ground. A large monkey appeared from within the white smoke.

"You're not looking so good." The large monkey said as he helped the hokage to his feet.

"I'll manage." Sarutobi replied as he stuck out his hand. "Transform."

Needing no more orders, the monkey turned into a giant staff. Grabbing the black and yellow staff, he ran towards Orochimaru. Swinging the staff he engaged the snake man in an all out taijutsu match. His face remained impassive even as some of his attacks landed on Orochimaru, for he did not wish to engage in this battle with his former student. For him, no matter how off the reservoir Orochimaru may have gone, he would always be his student.

Getting more and more annoyed at the constantly hits landed by Sarutobi, Orochimaru created a clone of himself as he escaped the close range Taijutsu.

Performing a series of hand signs, he placed his hand on the ground. "Edo Tensei." Smirking when he saw the shocked expression cross Sarutobi's face.

Two large coffins emerged from the roof. The creaking sound filled the clearing as the lids of the wooden coffins fell to the ground with dull thud. The corpses of the first and second hokage stepped out. Regret immediately on their face when they saw their opponent.

"Hashirama, Tobirama…" The sandaime breathed out, as he watched his predecessors advance towards him. Twisting his body as he dodged the incoming attacks of the former first and second hokage.

.

.

"Hiruzen, we do not wish to fight you." Hashirama said as he threw another punch. " But we have no choice."

A large canon of water shot out from Tobirama's mouth and towards the sandaime who countered it with his own mud wall.

He had to immobilize these two first become he could make his move for Orochimaru. Using the jutsu passed down by the Senju clan, he watched as tree roots sprouted out from every inch of the rooftop and ensnarled itself around the two former Kages. He knew fully well that this attack would not be able to keep them trapped for long, but he prayed to the gods that it could delay them at least for a bit.

Running towards Orochimaru he let the staff turn back to the monkey. "If they become free, please try to hold them off as much as you can."

The monkey gave a nod, as he stood facing the two kages ready to engage in battle if it came down to it.

.

.

.

"What are you going to do geezer? I can always bring back more from the dead." Orochimaru laughed.

"I'm sorry for not guiding you properly." The hokage gave a sad apology as he gathered his hands into seals.

"Shiki Fuujin"

Orochimaru's eye's widened. A large ghostly death god appeared behind Sarutobi, brandishing a large blade.

"Sarutobi, are you sure?" The shinigami's voice was loud yet it carried an eerie tone to it.

"Yes, it's my duty as hokage to protect my village."

Giving a nod in understanding, the large death god stuck one of his hand through Sarutobi's body and entered into Orochimaru's grabbing onto his soul. Sarutobi coughed up blood as he felt his own body being ripped apart from the inside. This jutsu was a last resort. He couldn't have Orochimaru running around causing havoc. So even if it meant sacrificing himself for a greater good, he would it do.

Loud cries of agony was heard from the snake man as he felt his own soul being slowly eradicated from his body. He watched his the ghostly shape of his arms being dragged out in front of him. This can't be happening, not to him.

"SARUTOBI!" The said man turned as he watched Enma being tossed aside and the two former kages were rushing towards him.

He didn't have the time to completely drag Orochimaru's whole soul out, but he was not going to leave Orochimaru completely unscathed.

"JUST CUT THE ARMS!" He shouted at the death god.

Bring up the large blade, the white demonic looking death god cut through the ghostly shape of Orochimaru's arms. Pulling the arms through Sarutobi, he swallowed it.

"NOOOOOO!" Orochimaru shouted as he arms blackened and fell slack by his sides. The edo tensei canceling itself as the bodies of the former kages fell down unmoving. His arms were useless...he could no longer perform jutsus.

The large shinigami gave Sarutobi a small bow before disappearing. Sarutobi fell to his knees, as blood poured out from his mouth and the hole in his chest where the death god's hand had just been.

"YOU OLD FOOL!" Orochimaru yelled, enraged. Running towards his former teacher he roundhouse kicked him in the face. Sarutobi completely fell to the ground. Stomping his foot down repeated against the back of Sarutobi, he cursed the man. How dare he take away his arms. More blood spilled out from Sarutobi's mouth. Mercilessly, he kicked the body aside watching as it rolled a few feet away.

"Even if I couldn't kill you, I took away your arms...your jutsu...your ability to be a ninja. For that I can die in peace." The sandaime weakly mumbled blood gargled in his mouth. "I'm sorry for failing to stop you from going down that dark path... I failed you as a teacher." With one last gasp of air, he closed his eyes and let the welcoming darkness engulf him.

.

.

The great legacy of Hiruzen Sarutobi ended.

.

.

Konoha was for the first time in history without a hokage.

* * *

"Baki-sama, over here!" An urgent voice called out.

A stern looking man with two red marks under his right eye, a cloth covering his left eye and the sand hitai-ate securely around his forehead, approached the shocked sand shinobi.

Peering his head he stared down into the small canyon. Fury burned in his visible eye as he stared down at the body of the third kazekage. Orochimaru had tricked the sunagakure into a pointless war with Konoha. He played them for a fool.

"SEND AN URGENT MISSION TO CEASE ALL ATTACKS." He pointed at one of the scared looking chuunin's. The man gave a nod before disappearing. "AND YOU EXPLAIN OUR SITUATION TO KONOHA...WE CAN ONLY PRAY FOR THEIR FORGIVENESS." He barked out the orders to another jounin.

Rubbing his temples he stared down at their dead kazekage. Today was not a good day.

* * *

Evading the slices of air attacks send out by the blond girl, Sasuke quickly approached her. With chidori in one hand he easily stopped the swing of the large fan that the girl had just swung at him. Sending more electric current into his hand, he felt the large metallic fan crack. With his kusanagi, he stabbed it through the shoulder of the girl sending waves of electric current through her completely immobilizing her. The girl spasmed violently before crumpling to the floor.

Pulling his sword out he wiped the blade against the grass to get rid of the blood before re sheathing it.

This battle didn't even break a sweat for him.

How pathetic.

Turning his feet, he headed off to assist Sakura in her battle

* * *

As Sakura dodged another string of senbons, she felt Sasuke's chakra grow nearer.

"Don't interfere, this is my battle." Sakura told the approaching Sasuke, as she blocked against another attack by the puppet.

This was starting to get annoying.

Jumping back a safe distance from the puppet, she formulated another plan. She waited as the karasu drew closer and closer to her. As it sent out a strike towards her, Sakura twisted her body off to the side and delivered a solid punch to the back of the puppet. The doll shattered into pieces. Knowing fully well that puppet user can still control parts of their puppet's even if it's destroyed, she wasted no time as she pumped chakra to the soles of her feet and ran towards Kankuro.

.

.

Sasuke watched with a hint of nostalgia. The once weak girl who had depended on him for everything, could now handle her own battles. It was like when he first saw her on the battle field against the Juubi, and how surprised he was when he saw her single handedly destroy half the battle area with one punch. He felt a twinge of proudness for the girl.

.

.

Not giving Kankuro the chance to evade her attack, with one hand she made a grab for his arm and with the other she thrusted it into his chest. "Chakra kyuuin Jutsu." The boy in front of her slowly fell to the ground as he chakra slowly left his body.

Releasing her hold on the boy, she let him fall to the ground. Brushing off the dust on her hands, she ran back towards Sasuke, who had a small smirk on his face.

"See I didn't need your help." Sakura chirped cheerfully as she landed beside the boy.

"Good job"

Sakura beamed at his compliment. She knew he wasn't one to ever give anyone compliments so it filled her with giddy when she knew she was the first one to ever receive one from him.

.

.

.

"Sakura" The said girl turned towards the boy beside her as they ran through the forest in search of their third teammate. "You said you face a puppet user before, who?"

"Sasori, an Akatsuki, when we were trying to get information on Orochimaru's hideout so we could find you." She replied.

Sasuke's emotionless face did well to conceal the shock he felt at that moment. It occurred to him during the war that Sakura had gotten stronger, but he never expected her to be able to take on an Akatsuki member. Seems like he's still been underestimating this girl.

* * *

"We're pulling out." Gamabunta shouted to Naruto as he jumped out of the way of another blast of sand from the ichibi.

"NO" Naruto shouted back, as he held on tightly to the top of Gamabunta's head. "He's just like me...outcasted...You can go but I'm not leaving him."

Dodging another attack from the Ichibi, the toad king slide back across the forest trampling over several tree along the way. There was seriously no rationing with this kid. Sighing in defeat, he pulled out the large chokuto from his waist and held it out in front of him.

"Don't get me killed, brat."

.

.

.

Slashing and dodging various attacks thrown by the Ichibi, Naruto tried his best to stay rooted on the head of Gamabunta.

"GET ME CLOSE TO HIM!" Naruto shouted over the deafening roar of the raccoon.

Jumping off from the ground, Gamabunta slashed his way towards the beast. Another blast of sand stopped him in his path.

"We have to distract him." The toad said as he sent a flurry of senbon's toward the Ichibi's direction.

"How?"

"Fire." Gamabunta stared down at pipe in his mouth.

"I don't know Katon." Naruto shouted as he tightened his grip on Gamabunta, his body slamming against the slippery skin of the toad's head.

Leaping up from a blast of sand aimed at his feet, Gamabunta landed to the left of the Ichibi. "Here." He tossed up a small match box to Naruto. "When I blow oil out, you light a match and toss it in."

Fumbling to catch the small box, Naruto managed to keep a steady balance on top of the toad's head. "Alright."

Taking out the large pipe from his mouth, he rolled out his large purple tongue. Slapping his two hands together, a large wave of dark, brown oil spewed out towards the Ichibi. "NOW NARUTO!"

"R-right." Sliding the match container out from the box, he pulled out a small wooden match. Swiping it across the side of the match box, a small flame appeared. "Got it!" He shouted to Gamabunta, as he ran down the head of the toad, and tossed the small match into the oil. Falling back he watched as the brown liquid ignite into a ginormous flaming ball of fire.

The giant raccoon shrieked as the fire licked at his feet. Taking this opportunity, Gamabunta launched himself towards the Ichibi. Grabbing hold around the Ichibi's shoulder, he looked up at Naruto. "GO."

Upon hearing the command, he pushed himself up and jumped off Gamabunta's head and onto the head of the raccoon. Looking around the head his blue eyes caught sight of the a dash of red._ 'Gaara'_ He ran towards the unconscious red head, who's body was half emerged with the sandy head of the raccoon.

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted into the unconscious boy's ear as he violently shook his shoulders. "WAKE UP!"

No response from the boy.

Releasing the boy's shoulders, he threw a punch at the red head's face. He watched as his face slightly cracked, and green eyes snapped at him.

"You have to stop this. You're hurting people."

Narrowing his eyes in anger, he glared at the blond. "They all deserve it. FOR OUTCASTING ME THEY ALL DESERVE IT."

Naruto glared right back. "NO THEY DON'T!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Naruto's glare hardened, as he rammed his forehead against the red head's forehead. He could feel blood trickle down his face. "I understand...I was outcasted too, but hurting them is not the answer, further isolating yourself isn't the answer."

Green eyes widened.

"Please, stop this. Don't let the demon inside take you over. It's not worth it."

Blue eyes stared pleadingly in mellow green ones. He felt the head of the raccoon softened as the drizzling of sand could be heard. Soon after that, a large sand storm whirled around them as they fell to the forest ground. The body of the Ichibi melted away into millions of particles of sand.

With a thud both boys body slammed into the rocky earth. Weakly Gaara stared at Naruto. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I know how you feel." He replied as used the last ounce of his strength to crawl towards the red head. "That anger and hurt when they look at you like some sort of monster."

"THAN WHY DID YOU STOP ME!"

"BECAUSE...because I also know the feeling of love from those that care for you." Naruto's gaze softened as he continued to inch towards the red head. "I have people who care for me, but so do you." Weakly he reached out a hand towards the red head, and made his best attempt to give him a thumbs up. "You have your two teammates...and you also have me as a friend, Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage." Giving him a grin, Naruto passed out.

* * *

Gaara watched with interest as the blond's teammates scurried around him. It wasn't long after he had passed out that his teammates bustled out of the densely packed trees. He saw the pink haired girl immediately by his side, healing him. Worry so clearly displayed on her features. Turning his head, he directed his attention towards the stoic raven haired male. Despite the emotionless facade he held on his face, Gaara could very well note the worry in his eyes. They reminded him of Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara-san how are you feeling?" His green eyes turned back and stared at the approaching girl. Why wasn't she scared of him like all those other people?

"I'm fine."

Kneeling down beside him, he felt her gently rolled him onto his back. "You're like Naruto aren't you?" She asked as she placed a hand over his chest and began pumping medical chakra into him.

"You're not scared." It wasn't state as a question. His eyes stared at the girl. A hint of amusement on her face.

"Of course not. You're like Naruto so there's no reason for me to be afraid." He felt the soothing nature of her chakra wash through him.

"Thank you."

He watched as the girl turn her head and smile at him. It wasn't a forced one or a fake one. It was genuine. "You're very welcome.

* * *

It was a few days after the invasion did everything settle down again in Konoha. During these few days the lower ranking Sand shinobi's remained in the village helping locals rebuild parts of the village that were destroyed. While the higher officials of Sand were in an extensive meeting with the officials of Konoha regarding their role in the invasion and what the future held for the relationship between the two villages.

After these few days when the skeleton of buildings were finally set up and the routine of the villagers fell back to normal, the funeral for the Sandaime was finally held. All the villagers and shinobis of Konoha and some fellow Sand shinobis attended the ceremony.

The sky an ashen color as people filed around the casket of their esteemed leader. Quiet sobs were heard from some while others kept a sullen face.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen died for this village. He gave his life for this village and we do him honor by being here today." Jiraiya spoke. His normally happy face replaced by one of sorrow and regret. "He was a brave man, a strong shinobi, and a loving person. That is why I, Jiraiya, one of the three legendary sannins, am proud to have had this great man as my mentor." Clearing his throat, his gaze stared at the picture of smiling Hokage that sat on top of the of closed casket. "He may be dead but he will forever live on in our hearts."

Wiping his wet eyes, he left the podium with a small bow. One by one the shinobis and villagers filed up to the casket and placed a small white flower down beside it.

Naruto walked up to the podium and stared at the smiling picture of the old man. His blue eyes filled with anger mixed with sadness. When everyone outcasted him as a child, only jii-chan treated him like a normal little boy. Naruto gritted his teeth, he was going to get Orochimaru, he was going to get revenge for him.

Placing down his flower, he walked over to his two teammates who stood by the side waiting for him.

His death will not be in vain...it will be avenged.

* * *

**Done another chapter! **

**Note: a time skip will come soon...like in a few chapters? and tis means that more sasusaku moments will come up, and after the time skip there will also be more naruhina moments**

**as always please leave a review**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 13

**Wow, I received so much reviews for the last chapter! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! for those looking for a sasusaku fluff well this chapter gives you guys a taste of the fluffiness that is sasusaku.**

* * *

She was strong, and beautiful. Everywhere she walked guys would fall head over heels to stare at her...well to be exact her chest area. But, still she had guys flocking around her like moths to light.

With another flip of her long blond hair behind her, her honey colored eyes looked around at the small village she was currently walking through. She mentally smirked when she caught sight of the small little pachinko shop. _'Perfect.'_

She was feeling lucky today, so why not have a spin at gambling. Sure, she always lost when it came any form of gambling but today for some reason she felt extremely lucky. Walking into the small store, she relished in the small 'pings' that came from these colorful machineries.

With the small clacking sounds from her heels, she walked towards one of the empty ones. Sitting down on the cushiony swivel chairs, she stared at the bright slot machine. Confidence radiated from every fibre of her body. Digging into the pocket of her pants, she pulled out several small coins. Tossing them into the machine, she pulled the handle and watched as the screen spun.

If only she had some Sake right now, this moment would be perfect.

The screen stopped spinning. _Seven, cherry, bell._

She lost, but her confidence was not wavering. Determined that today was her lucky day, she stuck more money into the machine.

_snake, double seven, book._

She lost...again. Getting more frustrated she slammed the remainder of her money into the machine and harshly pulled lever. Surprisingly it didn't snap off.

_Triple seven, slug, toad._

Fuck luck, she was pissed now. Growling, she threw her fist at the screen. Feeling slight satisfaction when she the top half of the machine shatter.

Kicking away the chair, she ignored the scared looks from the other players in the pachinko shop. It seems like today was not her day.

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed.

God she needed alcohol.

* * *

It was a month after the death of their Hokage, and finally shinobi's were being send out on missions.

Team seven were sent on several D-ranks during this period of time, and Naruto was just itching to get out of the village and go on an actually mission. He had enough of helping people pull weed out of their garden or paint some stranger's fence. He was a goddamn ninja and he deserved to be on more exciting missions.

"You think we'll get an actually mission today?" Naruto yawned, as he draped his body over the red railing of the bridge.

They were currently waiting for their chronically late teacher.

"Who knows." Sakura replied as she pulled the blond slightly back, in case he fell face first into the water below.

Another sigh escaped Naruto's mouth. He was starting to get cabin fever… or rather village fever.

.

.

.

Another half hour passed before their teacher arrived...or rather Naruto's personal teacher came. His long white hair blew behind him.

"Yo!"

The three genins looked up. Confusion etched on their faces.

"Ero-sennin? What are you doing here?"

"Stop calling me that." He smacked the blond across the back of his head. "I'll be taking Kakashi's place for today."

"Why?" Sakura asked

"I'm taking you three on an A rank mission."

Naruto who has now completely forgotten the painfully bump on his head, turned his full attention to the toad sannin, with starry eyes. His time has finally come, to show one up Sasuke-teme. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? ESCORT A DAIMYO? ASSASSINATION? ESPIONAGE?"

Sasuke was the one to silence Naruto this time with a smack to the head. "Shut it and let him explain."

Clutching the newly formed bump on his head he glared at the Uchiha who simple turned away. While Sakura simply slapped her own forehead at her teammates maturity level.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. Kakashi wasn't kidding when he said his team was dysfunctional. Clearing his throat he recaptured the attention of the three genins. "Well, as I was saying this A rank is to find someone." Three curious stares were directed in his direction. "My teammate, the slug princess...Tsunade-hime."

Naruto looked even more excited, while Sakura and Sasuke shared knowing looks.

* * *

Her mood completely fouled by the early pachinko shop, she stormed down the busy street glaring at anyone who dared to even stare in her direction.

"Tsunade-sama?" A petit brunette ran out of the small sweet shop she was currently browsing when she caught sight of the fuming blond.

Stopping in her tracks, her honey colored eyes glared at the approaching brunette. "Shizune."

Sighing at the tone of the blond's voice, Shizune shook her head in a disapproving manner. She had known Tsunade long enough to be able to know that usually when she was pissed off like this it was usually due to three reasons. One someone disturbed her sleep, two she was out of Sake, and three she lost (again) at gambling. And judging from the murderous look on her face it was safe to say her mood was due to reasons two and three.

"Tsunade-sama you know you're not good at gambling so why do you even bother?" Shizune sighed as she walked after the blond.

"I was feeling lucky today!" Tsunade growled, as she through a punch at a nearby lamp post. It snapped like a twig.

"You're never lucky." Shizune muttered under her breath, as she stared down at the crumbled mess.

"WHAT YOU SAY?" Tsunade turned and glared at the brunette.

"Nothing...nothing." Shizune waved her hand in front of her face in a defensive manner. Not wanting to end up like that lamp post.

Huffing Tsunade turned back to glaring at the pedestrians. Shizune mentally rolled her eyes. It was hard to believe that this woman was already in her fifties.

They turned a corner and into a deserted alleyway.

.

.

.

"Tsunade-hime." The two women stopped and stared at the figure that casually leaned against one of the walls of the alleyway.

Pushing himself off the wall, the grey haired male stepped out in front of them. Pushing up his glasses, he gave them a smirk. "They say you're one of the best medical ninjas." Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "I need you to heal Orochimaru-sama's arms."

Tsunade scoffed. Just who the hell did this man think he was? Orochimaru was no longer her teammate, so what made him think she was going to do anything for the snake man. "No." Not sparing the man another glance she continued to walk pass him.

"I can't let you do that." Kabuto stuck a hand out and grabbed the blond around the wrist. "I'm not giving you a choice."

Taking a hold of the wrist that was grabbing her own, Tsunade ripped the man from her and tossed him against the wall. Within a flash she appeared before the grey haired male and dug her fist deep into his stomach. The whole wall behind him shattered, as blood guzzled out of his mouth like an open faucet. "You're forgetting the fact that I am a Sannin." Pulling her fist out of his stomach she turned and left, Shizune at her heels.

Kabuto sank down to the crumbled mess of the wall. He had expected her to just be a medic but it seems like he completely underestimated her.

* * *

As team seven walked down the path that led to the Tea village, one of the sister villages to Konoha. Naruto could barely contain his excitement. His first official A rank mission. The other rookies are going to be so jealous.

.

.

"Sakura."

The said girl turned her attention from the blond who was busy chatting with Jiraiya, and towards the stoic male beside her. "Hm?"

Ever since Sakura told him that she fought against an Akatsuki in order to gain information about Orochimaru to rescue him, he's been feeling uncomfortable. It bothered him that she would go so far for him, while he never took any drastic measures for her. She was one of the reasons he left Konoha in the first place. She made him feel things he never wanted to feel again after the death of his parents...and he didn't like it.

Like for example right now. Guilt. He felt guilt. Of course that's not saying that he regretted leaving the village, but it still bothered him that she would go so far for him. It was totally plausible that she could have died during that battle, yet despite that she was still willing to take that chance...for him.

"Thank you...for not giving up on me." Sasuke said in a tone that was barely above a whisper. Since he was given this second opportunity, this seemed like a good place to start repairing the bonds he tossed away so easily the first time.

Sakura stared at the boy beside her. A large smile adorned her face. "I would never give up on you, Sasuke-kun." She said into his ear, as she lightly kissed him on the cheek. Giggling when she saw a microscopic blush on his face.

.

.

"Guys we're here!" Naruto yelled back to his two teammates completely missing the early interaction between the two.

Waving eagerly, he pointed at the small, placid village, where kilometers of small rice fields were seen.

* * *

Enjoying the nice spring breeze, Shizune brought the small cup of tea to her mouth. Savoring the hint of sweetness that lingers in the tea. Sighing in content as she stared at the falling pink Sakura petals around her. However, this contentment could not be said for Tsunade who was fuming about the Orochimaru issue. This is why she left Konoha, she didn't want to deal with matters like this. Yet, somehow they still followed her around. Grabbing her tea cup she angrily downed the hot liquid before disintegrating the cup in her hand.

"Seems like you still have that temper, Tsunade-hime."

The blond looked up from the mess of the cup and at the four ninjas before her

"What do you want Jiraiya?"

Chuckling he sat down beside her. "We want you to become the new kage of Konoha."

"No, you do that idiotic job."

Casually placing his arm around her shoulder, his laughter grew. "You know I can't, I need to do research for my book."

Slugging the man in the ribs, Tsunade stood up. "Not interested."

"WHY NOT BAA-CHAN, AREN'T YOU ALSO A KONOHA SANNIN?" Naruto shouted as he blocked the blond woman from leaving.

"Who is this brat?" Tsunade turned to stare at the groaning Jiraiya who was busy clutching his ribs.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! FUTURE HOKAGE." Naruto cut in before Jiraiya could open his mouth to reply.

"Then you be hokage. I'm not interested." Tsunade replied in a bored tone as she pushed Naruto aside.

.

.

"Was it this difficult the first time?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura as he watched Naruto pester the busty blond.

"Who knows? The first time Naruto and Jiraiya-san went, I remained in the hospital with you." She whispered back, slightly wincing when she watched Naruto get flicked in the forehead. She knew first hand how painful Tsunade's forehead flicks were.

.

.

.

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto glared after the woman as he rubbed his stinging forehead. "I'M NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL YOU COME BACK WITH US!" Immediately a group of clones surrounding Tsunade.

"You think you can take me on, brat?" Tsunade raised an amused brow.

"YEAH!"

Raising her hand, Tsunade pointed one finger at Naruto. "One finger...that's all I need to take you on."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Naruto gave one last shout, before him and his clones charged towards the busty woman.

Rolling her honey colored eyes, Tsunade lifted her finger above her head before slamming it on the ground in front of her. The dirt ground before her split open engulfing the numerous clones and almost trapping the real Naruto as well.

"HEY BAA-CHAN, YOU CAN DO THE SAME TECHNIQUE AS SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as he dusted himself up from the ground.

Tsunade's gazed turned towards the pink haired girl, and narrowed in suspicion. No one in the shinobi world can do this technique. In fact it was a specific type of ninjutsu slash taijutsu that she invented back in her jounin days.

Seeing how Tsunade was currently distracted, Naruto three kunais at the woman who easily dodged them. Her eyes never leaving Sakura.

Giving another war cry, Naruto ran towards Tsunade ready to attack but was only flung back with another flick on the forehead. "OI TEME, SAKURA-CHAN HELP ME!" Naruto shouted to his two teammates as he angrily rubbed his bruising forehead. Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking to help his agitated teammate

.

.

.

Sakura looked nervously between her shishou and Naruto. If she helps Naruto it's a guarantee that Tsuande was going to get even more suspicious then she is now.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura stared at the eager look on his face and sighed.

Ah, screw it all.

Running towards Naruto and Sasuke, she joined them. Grinning Naruto stared at his two teammates. They always did work best as a team.

.

.

.

Tsunade stared at the three genins in front of her. They were seriously not giving up are they?

"You know Naruto's just going to keep pestering you till you agree." Said Jiraiya as he stood beside Shizune watching the scene.

Sliding her gaze briefly to her teammate, she rubbed her aching temples. Today was seriously not her day was it?

"Fine...if you three manage to impress me I'll go with you to Konoha." Said Tsunade as she stared at the three brats. Her gaze lingering a moment longer on the pink haired girl. She was curious, if this girl can do the finger technique what other things could she do?

.

.

.

"Let's go Sakura-chan, Teme." Naruto grinned as they charged towards Tsunade.

Naruto made several clones of himself, while Sasuke activated his sharingan and took his kusanagi out from it's sheath.

Tsunade smirked. Were they seriously planning on taking her on with a frontal assault? Clenching her fist she cocked it behind her and slammed it into the ground. The shattering of the earth advanced towards the two genins.

"MOVE!" Sakura shouted at her two teammates, as she leaped in front of them aiming her own fist to the ground. The explosion from her attack collided with Tsunade's as it meet in the middle. A large cloud of dust filled the area. Taking this opportunity, Sasuke charged through the dust with his kusanagi out in front of him ready to strike.

The second Sakura launched her attack, Tsunade's suspicions grew. Shielding her face from the rubble, she heard a dull chirping sound. Squinting her honey colored eyes, she saw a faint blue glimmer emerge form the smoke. _'chidori?'_

Jumping up, she grabbed the boy's wrist and rammed his sword into the ground before it could make contact with her.

"UP HERE!" Tsunade looked up to see three Naruto's hurling down on her. Jumping up, she did a spinning round house kick on the three blonds. Two white puffs of smokes and one pained grunt. Landing back down to the shattered earth, she scanned any further attacks.

"SHANNARO!" Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw the pink haired girl charge towards her. Her feet gliding across the land in a smooth and fluid fashion as a familiar blue chakra surrounded her hands.

_'An offensive medical ninjutsu?'_ Tsunade thought as she dodged one of the scalpels, and countered the other one with one of her own. There was only two people in the shinobi world that was skilled enough to perform this technique, herself and Kabuto. _'Who is this girl?'_

"Enough." Tsunade spoke as she grabbed one of Sakura's wrist and threw her aside. Her eyebrow's quirked when she saw the raven haired boy run to catch her. "I've made my decision." During this short fight, her interest in the pink haired girl peaked even further...and she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Five pairs of eyes turned to her.

"I'll go with you to Konoha."

* * *

**I know this isn't how it went in the manga, but since things are changing the plot line from here on is not going to follow the manga all that much.**

**and was that sasusaku fluff, fluffy enough? cuz there will be more!**

**and as always please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 14

**I want to thank you all for the supportive reviews in regards to this story! It makes me so happy that you guys enjoy my story! **

**I just realized that next week Uni is going to get so chaotic for me...midterms to study for on top of that reading to complete...WAHHHHHHHHH akfdja;kj;kadfja;lkdfja;lkdfja;l...so please don't hate me if i don't update as frequently...but i will try! Also a hint: A major sasusaku fluff scene is coming soon 'wink wink nudge nudge'**

* * *

Somedays she regret making this ingenious decision to follow Jiraiya back to Konoha. Especially agreeing to becoming Hokage. It was fine dealing with all the paperwork and all, I mean she could just give it to Shizune, who has gotten very good at forging her signature. It was the meeting with the village elders that peeved her. Those batty old coots think they know so much. Seriously, how long has it been since they even stepped out of the village?

Snarling, she snapped another brush. Watching as the inky blob drip down onto the mission report before her. It was like this, every time she finished one of those annoying meeting with those geezers. It seemed like they had no skills aside from being able to turn her mood from cheerful to flat out pissed within a few hours. Tossing the broken brush aside she reached for another one.

Today was going to be a long day

* * *

"Are-" slurp "-you-" slurp "-going-" slurp "-to miss-" slurp "-me-" slurp "-Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he inhaled the miso noodles in front of him. Tiny droplets of soup flew in all directions.

Making a face of disgust, Sasuke shoved Naruto's face into the bowl. Smirking when he watched Naruto sputter while trying to get bits of noodles out of his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL, TEME!" He yelled as he wiped his face with the small napkin handed to him by Teuchi the shop keeper.

"Dobe."

"YOU-" Naruto was pulled back by Sakura before he could punch the smirking raven haired male.

"Stop it the both of you." Sakura said in an exasperated tone. Their constant fighting was starting to give her migraines. "And to answer your question. Of course I'm going to miss you."

Naruto who seemed to have completely forgotten the incident with Sasuke, was now turned fully to face Sakura. Grabbing her hands in his own, his face broke into a grin. "I knew you love me Sakura-chan!" He launched himself onto her. Awkwardly, Sakura patted him on the back.

"Shouldn't you be going now, Dobe?" Sasuke stared at them with a slightly annoyed expression, as he pulled the stupid blond off the girl.

"You're just jealous that Sakura-chan loves me more." Naruto freed himself from the raven haired male and reattached himself to the girl.

"Sasuke-kun's right, aren't you late?" Sakura asked the blond as she pointed to the small clock that hung in the corner of the small ramen shop. Turning his head, Naruto stared at time. His eyes widened in realization.

"ARGH, I'M LATE! KAKA-SENSEI'S BAD HABITS ARE RUBBING OFF ONE ME" He shouted as he immediately released Sakura and ran out of the shop. "BYE SAKURA-CHAN, TEME!" He gave them a small wave before bolting for the village gates.

"Uh...he didn't pay." Teuchi stared at the eight empty bowls of ramen that was neatly stacked on top of each other.

Sakura's forehead collided with the countertop. "I'll pay for it." God, she was going to be broke.

Before she could reach for her wallet, another hand stopped her actions. Trailing up the arm, she found herself staring at Sasuke, who handed a wad of cash to the shop owner. "Let's go."

"Eh?" She sputtered as he dragged her out of the small stand. "I can't have you pay for me." She reached for her wallet again, to pay him back.

"Stop. It's fine." He dropped his hold on her wrist. "You can pay for the meal next time."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Was he hinting that they'll be going out to eat again? Was this his way of asking her out? A smile appeared on her face. _'Stop it Sakura, you're thinking of something stupid again. This is Sasuke-kun we're talking about, there's no way'_ However, despite her attempts to reprimand herself for her own stupidity her smile never faltered.

"What's that stupid grin for?" Sasuke asked as he stared at her.

Her grin grew larger. "Nothing."

* * *

Leaning against the large doors of the village, Jiraiya closed his eyes as he enjoyed the nice breeze.

"Leaving with Naruto, eh?"

Cracking open his eyes, he stared at the silver haired jounin beside him. "Yup, kid shows potential."

"He's full of surprises." Kakashi muttered a reply.

"He's not the only one." Said Jiraiya as he recalled the strength demonstrated by the Haruno girl and the Uchiha boy. "Sakura and Sasuke are also something."

"Oh, they're something alright." Kakashi reply dryly.

.

.

"ERO-SENNIN!"

Both older males turned towards a screaming blond, as he ran down the street.

"Seems like we'll be going." Said Jiraiya.

"Aa." With that Kakashi opened his favourite porn book and poof-ed away.

Panting to a stop in front of the toad sage, Naruto stared at the spot where Kakashi had just been, he asked. "Was that Kaka-sensei?"

* * *

Toss aside another mission report, Tsunade grabbed her sake cup and downed the liquid. Setting the cup down, she rubbed her temples with one hand as she reached for another file with the other.

Opening the manila folder, she stared down at the roster of all the genins that graduated this year. Her gaze fell on a certain pink haired girl. Reading her stats, she grew more and more confused.

According to the file, it states that Sakura Haruno had no skills in medical ninjutsu, nor was she particularly gifted in Taijutsu or ninjutsu. The only thing she was good at was genjutsu and a near perfect control of chakra. So how was it that she was able to perform medical ninjutsu and demonstrate that kind of strength. Something that requires years to master.

"Shizune."

The brunette walked over to the desk. "Yes?"

"Find and bring in Sakura Haruno." Tsunade said, without glancing up from the file. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"When are you going to be able to get into the archives?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the busy street of Konoha. He wasn't trying to rush her, but he just really wanted to find that mission scroll.

Folding her hands behind her head, in a fashion similar to what Naruto usually does, she stared at the civilians that walked past her. "Haven't really thought about how to approach Tsunade-sama yet, I mean she's probably suspicious by my abilities."

"Just tell her the truth." Sasuke stared at the thoughtful girl beside him. "I mean you told Kakashi."

"I get that I have to tell her the truth." Sakura sighed. "But how am I suppose to bring up this topic? Am I suppose to just show up in her office and be like 'guess what I'm from the future?'"At the last bit of her sentence she made a 'tada' motion with her hands.

"…"

"See you don't have any ideas either."

He gave her a glare.

"Oooo, I'm so scared." Sakura waved her hands beside her in a mocking fashion, before lightly jabbing Sasuke in the side.

His glared melted away as he rolled his eyes at her childishness.

.

.

"Haruno-san."

The two genins stopped their small banter and looked up at the petit brunette.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence."

Sakura turned to give Sasuke a look. "Guess this is how I'm going to approach her." She softly muttered to the raven haired boy beside her.

.

.

Trailing after the brunette, Sakura followed her up the winding stairs of the tall Hokage tower. Occasionally bowing to passing chuunins or jounins.

When they reached the top floor, they turned left and continue down the rounded hallway to the office. Stopping in front of a large oak door, Shizune gave two short knocks before pushing open the door and ushering the small genin in.

Looking up from the mountains of paperwork, Tsunade gave a small nod before sending Shizune out. "Shizune please leave us. I need to have a private conversation with Haruno."

Giving a low bow, Shizune left the office and gently closed the door behind her.

Not saying a word, Tsunade studied the nervous genin before her as she folded her hands under her chin.

A long pregnant pause.

"Um…" Sakura began, as she stared at the hokage.

Cutting her off, Tsunade tossed a folder at the girl. "Care to explain to me how a girl who doesn't have any gift in medical ninjutsu is able to perform chakra scalpels, or how it is that you are familiar with my techniques, or better yet, how is it that you were able to do all these techniques that takes years of practice to master perfectly?" Her honey colored narrowed suspiciously at the girl.

Sakura flinched under the penetrating gaze of Tsunade. Her brain seemed to have completely shut down. "Um...I uh…"

"I'm waiting."

Giving the back of her neck an awkward rub, Sakura let out a sheepish laugh. "It's a crazy story actually."

"Do tell." Tsunade continued to study the girl before her.

"Well…" And Sakura proceeded to tell her the same story she had told Kakashi.

.

.

After she finished, she stared hesitantly at Tsunade for any signs of doubt. However the older woman's face revealed no indications.

"Uh...I know how impossible this may come across, but I promise you it's the truth." Sakura decided to speak up after seeing how Tsunade made no indications of talking.

"Do you have any proof to support your story, aside from you being able to do my techniques?"

"Well, you're one of the best medical ninja, and you taught me everything that you knew about diseases and treatments." Sakura began. "I mean I'm able to find an antidote for almost all poisons."

"…any other proof?"

Sakura was slightly taken aback as she tried to think of other possible ways to prove her story. "Oh got one." She stood up and pulled a kunai from her pouch. Walking near the Hokage, she positioned the knife over her stomach. "I'll demonstrate it to you." With one swift movement she stabbed the blade into herself.

Wincing at the pain she slowly pulled blade back out. Lifting her shirt she gave the hokage a better view of the wound. "Just now, I perforated the outer lining of my stomach, and the tip of the kunai managed to puncture a small hole in my large intestine. Without proper treatment I would bleed out within a few minutes." Tsunade listened to her explanation of the wound, shocked by the accuracy of her description. "Because you were my shishou, I learned to stitch up this wound in a matter of seconds." Sakura pushed chakra to the opening of the wound, and without using her hands she quickly repaired the damage.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the girl heal herself without the usage of her hands. That was something most medics can't possibly do.

"Oh, also this." Sakura suddenly remembered that she had the byakugou seal to prove her story. Mentally rolling her eyes at her own stupidity she untied her hitai-ate and let it fall from her forehead, revealing the small purple diamond. If she had started with this, she wouldn't have had to painfully stab herself "You said to me that as your disciple, I will inherit the power of the sannin and Hokage."

Tsunade leaned her body forward and closely examined the byakugou seal. There was no one other than herself and the previous Mito Uzumaki who could teach anyone the proper way to form this seal. So if Sakura has this seal, it must mean that her incredible story was the truth. "How long did it take you to form this seal?"

"Three years."

"Impressive." Tsunade commented as she touched her own seal. It took her over six years to be able to form hers, yet this girl was able to complete hers within three. "I guess I made a really good decision in accepting you as my disciple…in that other time line." A small smile was present on her face.

Sakura let a grin break out across her face. She believed her. "Um, Tsunade-sama?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if I could be your disciple this time around as well? I really enjoyed working for you the first time."

Tsunade gave a light chuckle. "How can I say no to such an outstanding student."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama it seems like Tsunade is now the hokage of Konoha." Kabuto meekly spoke to the irate man.

Cursing, Orochimaru glared at the grey haired man.

"I might be able to do something about your arms." Kabuto quickly added. He let out a small sigh of relief when he saw his master calm down. "Though it also seems like that Haruno girl knows some medical ninjutsu."

"I think it's time to retrieve my vessel."

* * *

Patting her hand along the wall, she finally found the small switch she was looking for. Flicking it on, she waited to the over head lights to ceasing their flickering.

"This way." She whispered to the raven haired boy beside her. Silently they made their way across the rows of official documents. "Since it was a secret mission, the scroll should be in the restricted section."

Right after she gained her position as Tsunade's disciple she was handed a small key card for the Konoha archives. Knowing how eager Sasuke had been to get into the archives, she hightailed out of the office after being dismissed and headed straight for Sasuke's apartment.

Grabbing Sasuke's wrist she pulled him down one of the end rows of the large room. Stopping in front of a small shelf she pointed to the rows of documents. "Those are the restricted ones."

Walking in front of the girl, Sasuke pulled one of the scrolls out and blew off the layers of dust. "Let's start looking." Nodding, Sakura pulled out another scroll. Peeling open the document she scanned it's contents.

.

.

.

After going through the shelf of documents twice, they were still unable to find any information pertaining to the Uchiha massacre.

Giving a small sneeze, Sakura placed the scroll back in it's place. "If it's not here, then it might be with the elders."

"Let's go then." Sasuke said as he helped the girl up from the ground.

"Wait." Sakura pulled on Sasuke's arm to stop him from walking. "I don't have access to that, only Tsunade-sama does."

"...are you saying…"

"I think we should tell the hokage."

In an instant Sasuke pulled his arm from her grasp, and turned around to glare at her. It took him a great deal of trust to include her in this, now she wants to involve the Hokage? Someone he barely knew. "No"

"Sasuke-kun, she's the only one who can talk to the elders, and possibly get the scroll." Sakura pleaded as she made a reach for the boy again.

"I'll find another way." Sasuke replied stubbornly.

The pleading looked left her face, as a glare took it's place. Angrily poking Sasuke in the chest, she harshly whispered at the boy. "And that's going to take you till when? Their security is crazy tight." She saw his glare harden and sighed. "Look you may not know Tsunade like I do, but she's always fair and she hates the elders just as much as you do."

"…"

"I understand if you don't trust her, but trust me okay?" Hesitantly she grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Trust me when I say it's a good idea to get Tsunade-sama involved. Besides Itachi is a wanted criminal so if we are to bring him back, Tsunade-sama will know about the Uchiha massacre sooner or later."

Sasuke studied the girl in front of her. Her large green eyes pleading as she stared up at him.

"Please… for me."

_'For her'_

"Fine."

Quietly exiting the archives room located in the basement of the Hokage tower, Sakura locked the door behind her before quickly following after Sasuke to Tsunade's office.

.

.

Walking up the stairs in silence she stared after the raven haired boy's head. She was thankful. She knew it probably took a lot of trust on his part to follow through on this plan of hers, and she was glad he trusted her enough to do so.

Rounding the corner they walked down the empty hall to the hokage office. Not bothering to knock, Sasuke walked into the room like he owned it.

"Have you no manners boy." Tsunade looked up from a file she was slaving over and glared at the raven haired genin.

"Hn." He grunted as he placed the scroll regarding the Uchiha coup on her desk.

"What is this?" Tsunade eyed the two scrolls not bothering to pick it up.

"Please read it Tsunade-sama." Sakura walked up beside Sasuke.

Grabbing the scroll, she opened it and scanned the document.

"I want the mission scroll that gave the orders for my brother to murder my clan." Sasuke rudely demanded.

Tsunade looked up from the parchment and stared at the Uchiha. "Why?"

"I'm going to bring Itachi back. He did everything for this village, he doesn't deserve to be treated like a criminal."

"Let me read over this document, and if I _deem_ from the evidence provided that Itachi _was in fact_ ordered by Konoha to murder your clan. I will ask for the mission scroll from the elders." Said Tsunade, as she accentuated the 'I deem' part. "Now get out the both of you."

It seems like today was full of surprises for her. Heaving a sigh she began to study the scroll in more detail.

* * *

Once the two genins left the large Hokage tower. Night had already descended on the peaceful village. The large moon in the night sky casted a shimmery glow over the village, as the chirping of cicadas filled the quiet night.

Turning around Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him, as he glared down at her. He had just given the only piece of information that could bring his brother back to a stranger.

"You better be damn sure this plan of yours to involve the Hokage works."

* * *

**So Tsunade knows...but I think her knowing is logically..I mean she is the Hokage. I would like to say that a key sasusaku moment will happen in 2 chapters...so depending on the number of reviews I get I might upload two more chapters before monday. Also a time skip is coming up soon.**

**Anyways please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 15

**As a celebration of Friday the 13, 2013 and the birthday of Supernatural, and to all of your lovely and supportive reviews here is the next chapter!**

* * *

It was a few weeks after Sasuke had given the Uchiha scrolls to Tsunade, when Sakura was called into her office for a mission. Ever since she told Tsunade the truth, she has been sent on more C rank and B ranks either it was with a chuunin team or by herself. It made her feel special, that Tsunade trusted enough to send her on these mission despite her status as a genin.

Strolling casually down the busy Konoha street she basked under the warm sunlight.

These few weeks she constantly replayed what Sasuke had said to her that night._ 'You better be damn sure that this plan of yours to involve the Hokage works.'_ He was pissed at her alright, but she really did believe that Tsunade would help. However, with every passing day she began to doubt herself bit by bit due to the lack of reply from the female hokage in regards to this matter. Did she forget? Was the evidence not convincing? Did she just ruin any chance of Itachi returning to Konoha? All of these concerns weighted down on her, resulting in that she started to avoid Sasuke like the plague. Every time she would see him walking down the street, or at the training field she would turn and run the other way, fearing what he might say to her.

She knew she had to face him someday, but maybe when she has mentally and emotionally prepared herself for anything that could come out of his mouth. Since she wasn't prepared yet, she was going to stick to avoiding.

Sighing, she fixed her hitai-ate as she trekked down the busy street heading towards the Hokage tower. Just this morning she was called in for an important medic mission.

Bustling through the masses of people she caught sight of a familiar chicken ass hair style.

_'Shit'_

She froze in place as she watched the raven haired male walk towards her. His eyes boring into hers. _'Abort, ABORT'_ She mentally urged herself to move. Shifting her eyes nervously in search of any possible exit routes. _'Roof'_ Pumping chakra to her feet, she landed on the roof top of a nearby shop._ 'NOW RUN'_ Continuously collecting chakra to her feet, she leaped across the roof tops and headed towards the Hokage tower, not bothering to spare a glance at the Uchiha.

* * *

These few weeks for Sasuke was a nightmare, although he was also send on more higher ranking missions, he's mind hardly ever seemed to focus on them. Rather he's been getting antsy about the lack of reply from the Hokage in regards to the matter concerning Itachi.

But of course being an Uchiha meant that he hid his anxiety very well.

Now for most people there are many ways to deal with anxiety, whether it's mediation or indulging in sweets. For Sasuke it was tomatoes, it was something about the way they looked and tasted that calmed his nerves. So these few days, he hung around grocery stands quite often, picking and buying these red fruits.

He had just bought a batch and was walking back home, when he caught sight of Sakura. He watched as her eyes turn from recognition to shock in less than a second before she jumped away. He wasn't stupid, he knew she was avoiding him. But he didn't understand why. He admit he was a bit harsh to her that night, but it wasn't like he was going to bit her head off. Sure, he was annoyed at the lack of response from the Hokage, but he wasn't particularly all _that_ mad at Sakura. He knew these things took time, he just didn't like waiting part so much. In fact, these few days he became slightly amused by how fast Sakura would bolt the other direction whenever she saw him. It was surprising how despite being a ninja, she wasn't too great at being subtle.

But he's Sasuke Uchiha, he's not going to go chasing after her. So he just simply watched her run away every time.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said in a professional tone as she closed the office door behind her. The older woman looked up from behind her desk, and handed over a small scroll to the girl.

"It's a simple mission. I just need some specialized herbs that grow on the outskirts of the fire nation."

After scanning over the mission details, Sakura placed the small scroll into her medic pouch, before giving Tsunade a small nod.

"Be careful." Tsunade called out before Sakura fully left the office.

"I will."

* * *

Letting his long white hair flutter in the breeze behind him, he gave one last look at the underground base. He would not fail Orochimaru-sama.

Keeping an impassive face he ran into the forest leading to the fire village.

* * *

Fixing her hitai-ate and repositioning her medic pack, she jumped across the roof tops of the village heading towards the gates. Once she arrived, she gave a small wave at Kotetsu and Izumo before leaving the village.

During her recent few missions with chuunin teams she's become quite acquainted with the two village guards. They made her feel right at home whenever she missioned with them. Always cracking jokes or pulling pranks, she felt like one of the guys.

"Be careful Sakura-chan!" Kotetsu and Izumo shouted after the girl.

"I WILL!" She shouted back, a large smile on her face.

.

.

.

Trekking through the muddy slops down the mountain ranges that surrounded the hidden leaf village, a small scowl was present on her face. So much for this being an easy mission. Getting the herbs weren't a problem, the problem was the returning home part.

The herbs were situated on the highest peaks of the mountains and since this region had rained during the past few days, it made the journey going down these rocky cliffs extremely dangerous. She already fell twice, and during these two time she got numerous gashes across her face, arms and legs.

Growling under her breath, she slipped on the mud again. This time landing painfully on her butt. Her clothing was completely drenched in the cold wet dirt and her hair had streaks of brown in it. Hoisting her medic bag with the herbs securely placed in it, she gathered chakra to her palms and feet before attempting to slide down.

"Teshi Sendan"

Sakura turned her head up to look at the top of mountain peak. Blearily she could make out the silhouette of a slightly older male. His long white hair flowing behind him.

A sharp pain hit her square in the shoulder. Looking down she winced as she pulled out what seemed like the tip of the finger bone. _'What?'_ More hits landed on her. Grunting in pain, her eyes widened as she saw the male rapidly approach her.

_'Shit'_

Forgetting about her earlier attempts to be careful while descending from the mountain, she pushed herself into an upright position before sprinting down. She was almost nearing the bottom before she tripped over a jagged rock on the side of the rocky mountain and somersaulted the rest of the way down. She didn't fully stop till her back painfully collided with the side of tree on the bottom of the mountain ranges.

Rolling out of the way, she dodged another five rounds of finger bone bullets, which embedded themselves deeply into the trunk.

_'Shit, shit, shit! Why the hell am I under attack?'_

* * *

Sasuke searched through the village for signs of his pink haired teammate. Not to long ago, one of the ANBUs had approached him and ordered him to go to the Hokage tower. Feeling the unknown need to tell Sakura that Tsunade has news regarding Itachi, he's been searching for the girl for the past ten minutes. He went to her house, training field, ichiraku, and the hospital. Yet, she could not be found.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets he trudged down the busy street towards the Hokage tower. He'll just have to find her afterwards.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A loud screech came from his left, as a sudden weight was added to his back.

"What do you want, Yamanaka?" He gave her an annoyed glare, as he rudely shoved the blond off.

"Ne, ne Sasuke-kun? Since Naruto and Forehead girl isn't here how would you like to spend some quality time with me?" She gave him a flirtatious wink, as she started to trace a long manicured finger across his chest.

Swatting it away his glare hardened. "No."

"But, Sasuke-kun!" Ino whined as she made another attempt to grab Sasuke's arm.

Dodging her attempt, he eyes full of malice. "You disgust me." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"EH? SASUKE-KUN?"

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura growled as she dodged another one of sharp bones he threw at her. Seriously what kind of freak was this guy? Using his own bones as weapons?

"Orochimaru-sama wants you." His tone was soft and carried a gentle undertone.

"Then you're going to have to kill me." Sakura pulled out her black, leather fighting gloves and slipped them on. "Cause there is no way in hell I'll go with you."

"I do not wish to harm you." Said Kimimaro. "However, I will do everything in my power to subdue you and bring you to Orochimaru-sama."

He launched two sharpened ribs at her. Ducking, she let the two weaponry sail over her head.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Clenching her fist, she threw it at the ground watching in satisfaction when she saw the shocked expression on his face as the earth beneath him shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Pushing off the non broken piece of land, she propelled herself towards the older male, chakra scalpels ready at hand.

Thrusting her attacks at Kimimaro, she watched as he gracefully countered it by forcefully protruding his own bones from his body.

"CHA!" She gave a victorious shout as she landed a hit on his chest that managed to send him flying into the ground. Landing on top of him she prepared to do her chakra absorption jutsu, but was stopped when she felt several of his ribs penetrate through her stomach, before retreating back into his body. Stumbling backwards, she gave a small gasp of pain. Numbly she stared down at the four holes that sloshed out blood from her perforated belly. _'Shit'_ Changing the offensive blue glow of her chakra to a medic green as she began to repair the damage.

"I do not wish to further hurt you Sakura-san, so please come with me." Kimimaro tried again, as he offered out a hand.

"And as I said, over my dead body." She gritted as she hastily stitched up the wound. There was no time to properly heal the injury, since two sharpened tibias flew straight at her head.

"I thought you weren't trying to kill me?" Sakura mocked as she stared at the two white skeletal pieced lodged in the tree behind her.

"I'm not, but I will do everything in my power to subdue you for Orochimaru-sama." He calmly replied as he charged towards her pulling out a long protruding bone from his back. Using it as a sword he slashed it at her, grazing her cheek as it past. This guy was fast. Not as fast as Sasuke, but still fast. His movements were smooth, almost trance-like. Sakura soon found herself memorized by his movements. Another nick to the shoulder, snapped her back to reality.

Twisting her body to the side, she sent a chakra filled kick to Kimimaro's side. She heard the sound of bones cracking.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu."

Sakura watched as Kimimaro froze in his spot, trapped in a horrifying genjutsu of his own death. It was the same technique Orochimaru had used on her and Sasuke the first time in the forest of death.

"It's over." Sakura panted. Performing this genjutsu always took a lot out of her, and it didn't help her situation with her waveringly low chakra levels. Running towards the sound ninja she had her chakra scalpels ready, but before she could slice the carotid, Kimimaro moved out of the way. Her green eyes widened. This was impossible, he shouldn't be able to move.

"I've been with Orochimaru-sama all my life. I have a way out of all his genjutsu techniques." Kimimaro answered her thoughts, as he delivered a power kick to her stomach.

Flying back, Sakura felt her back painfully collide with the rough bark of a tree. The wind knocked out from her.

"You put up a good fight."

Sakura gasped in pain as she saw what seemed to be an extended spinal cord stabbed into her stomach.

"But now it's time for you to come with me."

She felt her consciousness wavering. This couldn't be happening, not to her, not now. She couldn't be taken by Orochimaru. She'd rather die then be his vessel. Pushing herself past her limits, she grabbed the spinal cord and pulled it out from her. Bitting her lips from screaming out as she fell to the ground clutching her bleeding abdomen.

"Just kill me." Sakura spat at the man with a certain degree of venom.

Kimimaro stared at the girl curiously. He couldn't comprehend why she was so against going to Orochimaru. Grabbing the girl by the front of her collar, he pulled her up to her feet. "You're coming with me."

She felt herself being dragged across the shattered earth. Her body almost out of chakra there was no way she was able to fight back_. 'No'_ Something wet trailed down her face. Great. She was crying. How pathetic.

.

.

_'Use me.'_ A sinister voice ranged out from within her. The mark around her neck throbbed.

_'No, I refuse to let it take me over.'_ Sakura fought to kept her will strong, and the seal working.

_'I'm your only chance...it's me or Orochimaru.'_

Sakura's resolved faltered. She didn't want to go be some vessel for Orochimaru and she will stop at nothing to accomplish this, even if it meant using the curse mark. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall into unconsciousness, and the curse mark take over.

* * *

"So I presume you've been anxious these past few weeks?" Tsunade asked with an amused smirk, as she stared at the stoic boy.

"No." He replied briskly, not wanting to give this sadistic Hokage the satisfaction that he had been indeed very nerve racked these past few weeks.

Tsunade's smirk grew, when she heard the quick reply from the boy.

"Do you have to scroll or not."

She gave a small 'tsk' sound. This boy was impatient as always. Pulling open her desk drawer, she took two scrolls out, and tossed them to Sasuke. "I talked to those sleazy elders, and managed to retrieve a copy of the original mission scroll."

Sasuke stared at the tiny objects in his hand.

"I suppose with this, Itachi can be wiped from all charges laid out against him." She continued.

He could finally bring Itachi home. A small smirk manifested on his face. "Where's Sakura?"

Tsunade's eyes slightly widened at the question. He was asking about her student? A sly smile adorned lips, and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"She's on a mission."

* * *

Sakura watched as if through a viewing box, as her body violently tore away from Kimimaro's grip. Her once pale skin, was now covered in the inky black marking that glowed red. Her green bright eyes vanished behind a pair of predator red. Who ever this person was, it was no longer her.

She saw the slight hint of fear in Kimimaro's eyes, when she threw herself on top of him ripping at him with her bare hands. It seems like this body felt no pain. Even when every bone in Kimimaro's body erupted from beneath the skin and lodge themselves into her as a form of defense, she felt no pain.

A voice that wasn't like her normal cheery feminine one cackled from her mouth. Her body was thrown back like a rag doll, by the now evolved form of Kimimaro. His skin washed away into a darker shade as the bones that protruded from his body grew in size. His eye faded into a black and yellow color.

So this is what the second level of the curse mark looked like, she mused sardonically as she watched herself pick herself up from the ground, and charged at the man again. This time she moved faster towards him. Before Kimimaro even had time to move, she was on top of him again, her chakra enhanced hands slammed down on him repeatedly. Blood coughed up from his mouth and spattered onto her face.

"GET OFF." She heard him growl, as he send on of his rib bones into her shoulder. However, she made no motion to get off, instead she grabbed the bone that was impaled into her and snapped it in half.

Sakura watched her hand ensnarled around the male's neck and tightened. A blue chakra glow encased her hand as she ripped out his trachea. A maniacal laugh escaped her mouth as the man beneath her spasmed and made guttural noises as blood spew out from the open wound, drenching her hand. She heard herself laugh harder when she saw the life leave his eyes.

She had just killed a man in cold blood and felt nothing.

.

.

.

Pushing herself up from the man, she stumbled a few steps back and slumped down against a tree. The curse mark slowly receded back to the base of her neck and the pain from her wounds became apparent to her.

A scream filled the silent forest as she rolled onto her side clutching all her wounds. She looked like a human shish kabob. Holes from Kimimaro's bones littered all around her torso. But, something felt different. Apart from the stinging pain of her physical wounds, there was a burning sensation spreading through her insides. It was the same kind of pain she felt when she first received the curse mark. Weakly using what's left of her chakra she scanned her body to try and figure out what was was a toxin spreading in her body, slowly eating away at her organs. She didn't sense the use of poison from the male ninja, so that meant that the curse mark released some sort of toxin within her. Closing her eyes she gave another pained scream.

.

.

.

Whimpering, she tried stop the bleeding from her stomach. The burning sensation had now left her body, instead it was just the stinging pain from her numerous wounds. Her vision blurred and her brain was starting to shut down, but just before she black out one thought crossed her mind.

.

.

Her body was rejecting the curse mark, and with every use, it was slowly killing her.

* * *

**Like what I did with the curse mark? Didn't want Sakura to get to strong...cause that would be really ****blehh in some sense... and i tried to keep Kimimaro in character. I actually read the wiki for him, and it's said that he's kinda like Juugo. Gentle in nature, and hates conflicts.**

**I also realized that i really like cliff hangers... Don't like reading them in other people's stories but i love using them in mine (For those that are reading my 'letting go' story know what i mean...) I'm sadistic i know... XD**

**Anyways please leave a review! (The amount of reviews I get for this chapter will determine whether or not I'll post the next chapter by Sunday!)**

**Sorry for the lack of sasusaku interaction in this chapter...but there is a reason for it! Also side note: I love the Brotp of Sakura and Ino, so for those waiting for a Best friend between them it'll come soon like in a chapter or two. Time skip is also coming soon, and itachi will arrive soon for those that are patiently awaiting him. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 16

**Alrighty! Here is chapter 16. It's in some sense a filler chapter that does i guess advance the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Next chapter will be the time skip.**

**Before i continue with the story I just want to say a huge thank you to all those that reviewed. Your reviews really motivate me! So thank you.**

* * *

Time seemed to have stopped for Sasuke. One minute he was talking to Tsunade about the next course of action in regard to Itachi and the next, a scared chuunin bursts through the door screaming something about a wounded pink haired girl.

There had been times where Sasuke had thought about killing Sakura. Like after the Danzo incident, and again when she tried to attack him. But both times she was rescued, and both times he felt a small bit of relief to know that he didn't actually kill her. He knew at the moment he probably wouldn't have felt regret in ending her life, but he probably would afterwards.

.

.

So that's why right now was surreal moment to him. Standing in the middle of the bustling hospital he watched as nurses wheeled Sakura into one of the ORs. They moved quickly, but with his eyes, he still caught sight of all her wounds. Her stomach was all spiked though and blood was spilling out of the wounds leaving behind a trail of red on the white marble ground. He briefly heard snippets regarding her condition from nearby nurses. Critical condition. Bacterial infection from leaving the wounds untended for to long. Extensive internal injury. Dangerously low chakra.

For the first time in a while, he felt fear.

She was dying and he didn't know what to do.

.

.

.

"The surgical room is prepped Tsunade-sama." One of the head nurse shouted over all the commotion to Tsunade as she held the blue door opened for Tsunade.

The said woman give the nurse a nod, before turning her attention back to the stunned boy.

"Wait out here, Uchiha." She watched as the boy, slumped unceremoniously against one of the plush couches in the waiting room. Despite his stoic facade, she could see the myriad of emotions in his eyes.

"She'll be fine." She added, as she lightly squeezed his shoulder. The boy said nothing as he lowered his stare to the ground.

* * *

Three days since she was first wheeled into the operating room. Three days since Sasuke moved from his spot on the chair (except for going to the bathroom). He ate bits of food that were brought in by Kakashi, and rarely slept.

When he heard that her survival chances were less than ten percent, any hope of her possibly making out of this alive vanished. He ignored Kakashi's attempts at trying to make him feel better, and the failed attempts by fellow rookies to try and distract him. They couldn't possibly start to understand how he was feeling at the moment. The only person that actually had a shot of understanding him, was out of the village.

The whole time he stared at the blue operating room doors, not saying a word to anyone.

.

.

On the fourth day those blue doors finally opened and a tired but pleased looking Hokage walked out. A victorious smirk on her face.

"HOKAGE-SAMA HOW IS SHE!" A frantic Ino screamed while running up to the hokage. Her blue eyes blood-shot from all the tears she cried these past few days.

"She'll make a full recovery." Tsuande replied, as she briefly glanced at all the rookies that were gathered in her hospital's waiting room.

Finally, for the first time these past few days, Sasuke stood up from his spot and walked up to the blond woman. "Where is she?"

"Room 305" Tsunade watched as Sasuke turned and walked towards the stairs. "Oi, Uchiha she's still…" She trailed off, and her smirk grew. For this once she'll make an exception.

"Kakashi you can also go see her." Tsunade called out to the silver haired jounin.

"No, no I'll come visit her when she's awake." Kakashi gave Tsunade a knowing look, before pulling out his green book.

.

.

Turning another corner he walked down the quiet halls of the third floor on hospital. His eyes scanning the small black numbers that were stamped on the doors.

_305_

Stopping his pace, he gently slid open the door and walked in. His eyes fell on the sleeping figure laid motionlessly on the white bedspread. Numerous wirings were hooked onto her arms, but the raising and falling of her chest signaled to him that she was indeed alive.

Taking a seat on the chair beside her bed, his eyes softened as he watched her sleep. She looked so fragile. Reaching out his hand, his fingers grazed against the back of hers. Her skin was clammy but she was warm, and that's all that mattered to him.

"Annoying." He muttered as he closed his eyes. For the first time in four days he let himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Sakura woke up the sun had just risen and the chirping of birds could be heard through the open window of her hospital room. Her vision slightly blurry as she raised one of her hands and rubbed them. A soft breathing sound was heard from beside her. Turning her head, she stared at the raven haired boy that leaned comfortably against the hard plastic chair, sound asleep. Her lips curved upwards as she continued to stare at the boy. He looked so vulnerable. Cautiously she hoisted her body up and leaned towards her sleeping teammate. She noted his flawless complexion and long lashes. He was truly handsome.

"It's rude to stare."

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard him talk, and immediately leaned away. Onyx eyes stared at her with a hint of amusement.

"You're awake!" Sakura sputtered as she tried to calm her racing heart. Damn it, he just caught her ogling at him.

"How are you feeling?"

She watched as he lifted himself up into a more upright position on the chair. A concerned look crossed his eyes.

"I'm fine, a bit sore but good." Sakura replied giving Sasuke a small smile. "Oh, do you have any news regarding Itachi?"

"Yeah, Tsunade found the mission scroll."

"That's good." She smiled, as she leaned back against the headrest of her bed.

Seeing her movement, Sasuke placed one hand on her back while the other one repositioned the pillow behind her, so that it would be more comfortable.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Aa." He returned back to his seat.

A comfortable silence fell on the pair. Sasuke closed his eyes once more, as Sakura stared around at her room. She noted a small vase of forget-me-nots by the window sill. "Who brought those flowers?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to stare at the three white flowers that basked under the sun. "Your annoying blond friend." He heard her give a short laugh.

"Her name is Ino."

Another pregnant pause

"Sakura?" Sasuke turned his attention from the flowers and stared at the girl. "What happened?" This question had been bothering him these past few days. According to Tsunade she was sent on a simply medic missions, so how in the world did she even end up in this condition.

The smile on Sakura's face faulted. "Orochimaru sent one of his under men to fetch me." She saw Sasuke's knuckled whiten. "But, I defeated him...with the use of the curse mark." Her voice slightly trailed off.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in slight confusion. "Then why were you still injured so badly? The curse mark once activated can heal your wounds."

Twiddling with the hem of her cover, she lowered her gaze. "When I used the mark it didn't heal me, in fact I think it released some sort of toxin. So... for a brief moment it does make me stronger, but at the same time it was killing my organs."

"How?" She noted the malice in his tone. Turning up from her cover, she stared into his cold, unblinking eyes. She could notice a hint of red flash through them.

"I think my body is rejecting the mark." She saw the anger on his face turn murderous. Immediately fearing that he might leave again and go after Orochimaru, she placed her hands on top of his. "It's fine, I just have to never use the curse mark." She quickly added. Sasuke left the village the first time for revenge and she was not going to lose him again.

When he felt her warm smaller pair of hands encase his, his anger slowly subdued. It amazed him how she could always calm him down. The first time when his curse mark activated and now this. "Aa."

.

.

"Glad to see you're awake, kiddo."

Both genins turned to see their silver haired sensei and the Hokage walk into the room.

"Sensei! Shishou!" Sakura chirped. Her hands left Sasuke's as she waved at her two teachers.

An annoyed look crossed Sasuke's face that went unnoticed by Sakura, but not by the two adults.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked as she scanned through Sakura's chart.

"Good!" She smiled at her shishou.

"That's good hear." Tsunade smiled back, as she took out a small pen and signed the chart. "You should be able to leave the hospital within a few days."

If possible Sakura's smile grew.

"Well then I'll leave you to your team." Tsunade gave Sakura a pat on the head before exiting the room.

"You gave us quite a scare." Kakashi said as he stared at his female student with a soft expression.

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, as he ruffled her pink hair. "I'm just glad you're okay."

.

.

The rest of the day Sakura spent chatting amiably with everyone that came to visit her. Surprisingly Ino didn't try to make any moves on Sasuke. Instead she focused her sole attention on her best friend.

* * *

It was a few days later, when Sakura was formally allowed to leave the hospital. Changing into a clean ninja attire brought to her by Ino, she walked out of her room and headed for the main lobby to sign herself out.

Once she hit the main floor, she caught sight of her raven haired teammate.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a surprised tone as she messily scrawled her name on the bottom of the sign out paper.

Walking over to her, he shrugged. "Making you don't trip on banana peel and land yourself back in the hospital."

Giving the boy a snort, she whacked him across the arm. "I'm not that clumsy"

He smirked when he saw her pout. "You sure about that?"

"Hey!" Sakura gave him a mocking glare, but it soon turned to laughter when she saw his smirk grow.

Sasuke's usually stoic expression softened as he watched the girl laugh. It always surprised him just how easily she was able to laugh. No matter how dire a situation may be she could still find it within herself to laugh. He never realize up till this point that during his time away, he missed her laughter, her smiles, the way she could make him forget all those horrible things.

In fact, it took Sakura nearly dying for him to realize just how much he needed her in his life.

* * *

**So like the sasusaku ness in this chapter? It's the starting point of the sasusaku! Spoiler? i guess but once time skip happens there will be a lot more moments between them as well as Naruhina (cuz they are seriously to cute)**

**Anyways please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 17

**So you guys ready for the time skip, and a chapter dedicated to Sasusaku? :D Here it is!**

* * *

_Time skip: Two and a half years later_

It's been nearly three years since his last proper encounter with Sakura at the hospital. During these years he stayed in the village and trained with fellow jounin status shinobis. He learned speed and strength from Gai, evasion and various other ninjutsu from Kakashi, and countering futon attacks from Asuma. He had to admit training with these senseis was far less rigorous and controlling than with Orochimaru. He actually had a life outside of training and getting stronger, but despite this he still drastically improved over these few years.

Gai was an eccentric teacher to say the least. He had attempted to force him to wear that ugly green spandex jumpsuit as a symbol of the 'spring time of youth.' But, his attempts ceases when Sasuke chidori-ed his ass into the Hokage tower. After that, Gai stopped bringing up the green spandex issue, instead he focused on training Sasuke the same way he trained Lee. Every morning, he would put on the numerous weights around his ankles and torso and sprint around the village. Every day Gai would push him to do more than the previous day. After the morning jog, he would then proceed to do several hundred or even thousand pushups (depending on Gai's mood). This was all meant to further improve his taijutsu strength. And after just a few month he was starting to feel the effects of his training with Gai. His speed increased dramatically, he became even faster than when he trained with Orochimaru, and his taijutsu attacks became heavier. It would not to say he could smash boulders with a finger, but he could easily break a few bones with a single punch.

Gai's training took up majority of his mornings, while Kakashi and Asuma would take rotational turns training with him in the afternoon. Though he did spend more time training with Kakashi than Asuma. Now, while Gai was an overly eager teacher, Kakashi was far more laid back. They had their normal sparring sessions which resulted in both members going all out, and after which Kakashi would teach him one or two genjutsu or ninjutsu techniques he picked up during his years as a shinobi.

Night time was the only down time Sasuke had, and he would spend it wondering around the village. Occasionally glaring at those pesky fangirls who just won't leave him alone. Some times he would bump into a fellow rookie, and briefly exchange pleasantries. (or rather they would talk and he would just grunt in response). Call him anti-social, but he could just never open up to these people. They weren't within his comfort zone, and his comfort zone was small. Consisted of namely three people. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

Since Naruto was away with Jiraiya, Kakashi was the only person he had actual decent conversations with these few years. And Sakura...well she became a sort of enigma to him, and that really annoyed him. During these few years he could count with one hand the amount of interactions he had with the girl. Not counting some of the times he would bump into her on the street, there had been only three times since he had decent conversations with her. Once during the chuunin exam, second time during the jounin exam and the last time was roughly a year ago when he landed in the hospital with near fatal wounds. When he woke up that time, she was by his side with a plate of apples. Seriously what was with her and apples. But that was the last interaction he had with Sakura. He was either too busy with missions or training, and she was either out on missions or slaving away in the hospital. Hell, he had thought that maybe if he got himself injured and sent to the hospital more he would see her, but he was wrong. Sakura had become the head doctor of the hospital so that meant that unless you were dying you wouldn't be able to see her.

To be honest he was starting to miss her constant chattering and presence. Before when they were genins (the first time round) he found her to be annoying, but not as much as how annoying she has gotten now. Even though she was annoying with her constant whining for dates back when they were genins, it made him feel needed. It made him feel special. That glowing girl back then would always give him that one dazzling smile that was reserved just for him, and would tell him everything. When he saw her again during the war, he could tell she changed. She was strong enough to hold her own battle and no longer needed him to stand in front of her protecting her. This annoyed him. He had always felt needed whenever Sakura was in trouble and he was there protecting her, but her lack of need for his protection during the war really rubbed him the wrong way.

Especially with this second chance they were given, she continued to find ways to annoy him. Sure she stopped hassling him for dates but he still would have like that more than her current behavior towards him. She stopped opening up to him, that smile that was solely reserved for him was casually given out to everyone, but the thing that pissed him off the most was the closeness she had developed with Naruto and that annoying replacement, Sai. It peeved him, how she was so relaxed around Naruto and Sai, how she was able to joke around and be herself around them, while with him she seemed more on guard, and less herself. Whenever, she was with him, she hardly cracked jokes. He didn't blame her for her behaviour around him, given their past, but what surprised him was that she was still willing to be his friend.

So beggars can't be choosers, right?

"Uchiha-san, I heard Uzumaki-san is returning soon."

Sasuke gave a small nod towards the newly appointed Jounin on his squad. He was never going to admit it out loud but he missed the dobe. At least with him around, he would always find some sort of way to bring team seven together or force them to go out and do things.

"We're approaching the village." The short orange haired male on his squad exclaimed as he pointed eagerly at the looming doors of Konoha. They were finally home. "Man, I've been dying to see my girlfriend again...if you know what I mean." He gave the purple haired male beside him a lecherous grin.

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes at the level of maturity on his team. He had been sent on a scouting mission with a group that he has never worked with before, so that already bother him. Matters only got worse because, on this mission he learnt that while his comrades were abled shinobi's they were as immature as you can get. They were either play fighting with each other or trying to pick up random village girls. So, yes he was glad they were home.

"Tazuki." The orange haired male turned to face Sasuke. "Submit the mission report to the Hokage."

The boy gave a small whine, but agreed nonetheless. He had been really looking forward to seeing his girlfriend.

.

.

.

As they finally set foot into the busy village, his team scattered off. Sighing, he stuffed his hands into his pocket and headed off to the hospital. The gash he had received on his arm from his previous mission was starting to fester. Glancing down at the mess across his arm, he was really doubting the staffing chooses at the hospital.

When he had gone to the hospital from his last mission, this cut on his arm was just a cut. Yet, somehow that idiotic brunette nurse managed to make it worse. It seemed like the whole time she was more focused on his face than his wounds. God, how he wanted Sakura to be the one to treat him. At least he could count on her to not make his wounds get worse.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

He was half way to the hospital before he saw a short blond ran up to him. Her blue eyes shining with excitement. He mentally groaned. Sure, she had gotten over her infatuation with him but she was still so very loud and annoying.

"Yamanaka."

Stopping in front of the tall muscular boy. She stared at him and couldn't help but ogle. Over the years Sasuke had fill out and grown tall. He lost all of his childish features and took on more manly look.

"Forehead-girl's looking for you. She says you're due for your physical."

Sakura was looking for him? He felt an indescribable emotion swell up inside of him. "Hn, I'm heading there right now."

"Great! I'll walk with you." Ino chirped as she fell into the pace beside him.

"Why?" His reply was cold. He didn't want Ino to walk with him. She was just going to annoy the crap out of him.

"I'm going to visit Shikamaru." Ino replied as she scrunched up her hair into a messy pony tail behind her. "He was injured on a previous mission by some poison senbons, and Sakura's been treating him since."

"Hn." He couldn't care less.

"So you know I've been seeing Shikamaru with that blond girl from Sand." Ino blathered on to the stoic male beside her. She was never a fan of silences so she decided to keep herself occupied by chatting, even if the boy made no replies. "What's her name again? - Temera? Timara? Temari? - anyways what's the deal with her and being around Shikamaru? God doesn't she have her own teammates to bother?"

Sasuke kept his face impassive. Why was she talking to him about her petty issues? She should know by now that he doesn't care...at all.

"And not to mention she's like a year older than him. Doesn't that kinda make her a cougar? Or does she have to be like ten years older than him for that to be?" Ino huffed, as they continued to walk down the busy street towards the hospital. "Honestly, I don't understand those sand siblings. Especially her." She ended her rant with a frustrated growl.

Sasuke cut a glance at the fuming girl. "You like Shikamaru?" He didn't care, he was just curious. After all wasn't she like his head fan girl when they were children?

Ino's faced flared about twenty different shades of red, as she stared at the Uchiha. "W-What? No. You're crazy, I don't like him. I-I...he's too troublesome for me and…" She sputtered as she tried to keep her emotions under control.

"Hn." He grunted as he turned off one ear from Ino's continuous rant of denial. The god's were punishing him for something.

"And why do you even think I have any romantic feeling for that lazy jackass? He's too ugh...just ugh…" Ino continued her rant.

Sasuke sighed. The hospital just couldn't get close enough.

Finally what seemed like an eternity, they at last reached the large Konoha hospital. Sasuke had finally gotten why Shikamaru always called this girl 'troublesome.' She really never shuts up. He was half certain that he got blisters in his ears simply from hearing her speak.

Sliding open the large glass doors of the hospital, the two ninjas walked in.

"Matsuda-san, where's Sakura?" Ino bounced over to the front receptionist. A middle age lady looked up from the ancient looking computer she was currently working on and shook her head. Thin strands of brown hair fell before her face.

"I'm sorry, Yamanaka-san, but Haruno-sama is not available right now."

"She has to do Sasuke's physical exam."

The lady looked over at the stoic male beside Ino and shook her head once more. "There will be another doctor sent to do his exam, Haruno-sama is too busy for non emergency cases."

A look of disgust crossed Sasuke's face as the thought of some overly obsessed fangirl examining him crossed his mind. Judging from their skills in treating his arm, he was half certain that a harmless physical exam would result in his death.

"Sakura personally requested to see Sasuke." Ino was starting to get annoyed. Seriously these people are too up tight about the rules.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine Matsuda-san." Another voice cut the woman's voice off. Two heads turned to the pink haired girl behind them. Sasuke took notice of the physical changes in the girl. For starters she was a bit taller than when she was a genin, her face more sculpted and less chubby, and her long pink hair was now just above her shoulders.

"Forehead!" Ino grinned at her best friend. "How's Shikamaru?"

"He should be released tomorrow." Sakura laughed at the ecstatic look on the blond's face.

"Can I…?"

"You know the room." Her amused expression never left as she watched her blond friend sprint down the halls to her teammate's room. "HEY… NO RUNNING!" Ino's speed only slowed a bit.

"So Sasuke-kun, why don't you follow me to the examination room." She offered the boy a smile, before turning her heels and walking down the left wing of the hospital. Stuffing his hands back into his pockets he trailed after the girl.

"So haven't seen you in awhile." Sakura said as she rooted through the cabinet of folders situated in the corner of the exam room. While Sasuke made himself comfortable on the waxy paper of the exam bed.

"Your fault for not accepting non emergency cases."

Finding the folder she was looking for, she turned to the boy with a small chuckle. "Well, one of the burdens of being head doctor."

"Why are you doing my exam?" Sasuke asked as he stared the girl who was busy scanning the contents of the folder.

Looking up from behind the reading material she gave him an amused stared. "I know how obsessive those fangirls can be, so I thought I'd spare you the torture of being examined by one of them."

Sasuke slightly frowned. Did she at least miss him?

"So before we begin is there anything bothering you." Sakura asked as she placed down the folder, and pulled out a stethoscope from her white lab coat and hung it across her neck.

"Hn." He grunted, as he stuck out his arm. The white bandage around the wound was stained a yellowish color.

Walking over the him, Sakura carefully unwound the bandage and disposed of it in the empty basin beside her. She slightly winced when she saw the cut. The skin around it was an angry red and the cut itself was oozing a milky yellow puss. "Did you get this from your recent mission?" She asked, as she grabbed a nearby cotton ball and dabbed gently at the wound.

"No."

It was Sakura's turn to frown. "So what you just decided for it to get worse before you sought medical treatment?" Her tone was slightly accusing.

"No, your skilled doctor failed to stitch me up properly." His tone was bored.

Throwing away the cotton ball, she reached for another. This time she doused it in rubbing alcohol, before placing it on the wound. She felt his muscular arm twitch under her. "Who was the doctor." She tried to kept her voice calm. She knew how idiotic this batch of new interns were and to make a mistake like this? On her teammate? She was going to have fun firing that dolt.

"Some short girl with brown hair and purple eyes." He stared up at the girl who had a surly expression.

Sakura gave a curt nod she knew exactly who he was describing. After cleaning the wound she gathered green chakra and began healing the cut. No matter how many wounds she healed the human body always amazed her. The way the skin tissue stitched up under her touch and the muscle reattaching itself. "Well, I've healed it, but due to the lack of proper treatment you'll need an antibiotic shot."

A scowl appeared on Sasuke's face. He was never one for needles.

"All right, take off your shirt and lets begin the exam." Sakura chirped as she turned around to take out all the necessary materials needed.

Grunting Sasuke complied with her wish and tossed his shirt aside.

Turning back around to face Sasuke, she felt her breath slightly stutter and a faint blush appeared on her face. She stared at how the muscles rippled under his skin with every movement. "S-s-so...let's start with weight and height." She motioned to the scale to the side of the room.

Sasuke hid a smirk when he noticed her uneasy expression and a faint blush on her face. It pleased him to know that he still had this kind of effect on her.

Sliding around the weight, she stared at the numbers. "Weight: 140 and height: 5'9" She jotted the answers onto the clip board. "Not much as changed from your last check up."

Sasuke stepped off the scale and padded his way back to the bed. He remained silent as Sakura continued with her exam. After half an hour Sakura was finally finished. "Alright, almost done just need your shots - oh don't give me that look Sasuke-kun."

Taking out three needles, she walked towards him.

"Three?" Sasuke gave the needles a glare.

Taking the first syringe with a pinkish fluid in it, she shot it into his arm. "One for rabies." She pulled the needle out and tossed it aside, before grabbing the second one. "One against any possible infection you may pick up on your missions." Taking the third needle she jabbed it into his arms. "And an antibiotic for that wound."

Sasuke's grimace deepened. He knew one day his fangirls was going to be death of him.

"There all done." She gave him a smile before tossing out all of the garbage into the medical waste bin.

"Thanks." He muttered, as he put his shirt back on again.

"Sasuke-kun?" She watched as the boy look up from putting on his sandals. "Next time you come to the hospital with any form of injuries just come directly to my office on the first floor and I'll heal you."

"Aa." Sasuke smirked at her. Finally no more fangirls.

"Oh and Sasuke-kun?" He stared at the suddenly nervous looking girl. "Um...if you're not busy do you want to come with me for ramen tonight?"

"Hn...sure."

Sakura looked up from her twiddling fingers and beamed at the boy.

It was night time before Sakura finished her shift at the hospital. During this time Sasuke remained with her. She talked to him about her missions and her job at the hospital while he gave her small grunts signaling that he was listening to her. For some reason he didn't seem to mind it as much when Sakura talked non stop.

.

.

Finally arriving at the small ichiraku ramen booth the pair sat down and placed their orders.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Sasuke asked, as he took a bamboo chopstick from the tin container before him.

Gingerly touching the end of her hair, she replied. "The last mission I went on, the enemy scorched off a good chunk of it, so I decided to cut it when I returned. Besides I always like it short."

Sasuke frowned, he didn't particularly like the notion that Sakura had been in some form of danger and he wasn't there to protect her.

"Why? Do you only like girls with long hair?" Sakura jokingly teased as she poked him in the shoulder.

"What?" Confusion etched onto his face.

"When we were kids, there was this rumor that you only like girls with long hair." Sakura tossed out nonchalantly, as she stared at the two steaming bowls of noodles before them.

"That's idiotic."

Sakura gave a small laughter as she saw the dead pan stare he gave her.

.

.

.

"So Naruto's coming back tomorrow." Sakura said as she swallowed her mouth full of noodles.

Looking up from his bowl, a nostalgic look crossed his face. "I know."

"I think we should go wait for him tomorrow...at the front gates."

"Hn."

By the crack of dawn the next morning, Sasuke trudged himself to the front gates of Konoha. Just last night he promised Sakura they would greet Naruto as he arrived. Yawning he rubbed his temples as he approached the large gates.

"Sasuke-kun! Morning!"

Sasuke stared at his short female teammate. How the hell could she be so chirpy in the morning?

"Aa."

"Naruto and Jiraiya-san should be arriving shortly." Sakura continued to grin. Team seven was going to be complete again.

"Aa." Sasuke respond broke off into a yawn, as he leaned against the large village gates and closed his eyes.

Thirty minutes later, there was still no signs of the blond. Sakura by now had taken a spot beside Sasuke. Her early cheeriness dissipated.

.

.

It was another ten minutes before a familiar blond came into view. His previous orange and blue jumper was replaced with an orange and black one. All the childish features left his face as more defined adult features took it's place. Judging from the way he carried himself it was obvious he's gotten stronger, and from that short 4'9 height he grew to almost 6'0. However, one thing that didn't change was his characteristic grin.

"NARUTO!" Sakura pushed herself off the door and waved eagerly at the boy.

Naruto's grin grew wider. "SAKURA-CHAN, TEME!" He picked up his pace and sprinted towards the gates, leaving behind a smirking Jiraiya.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked when he saw the blond both him and Sakura into a crushing hug.

"Still an asshole, I see." Naruto shot Sasuke his own smirk. Not letting his teammates go he stared at the village.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**From here onward be warned my story will have parts from the manga but some will not follow the manga...**

**Any way's please review :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter! Itachi will be coming VERY soon :D**

* * *

The wind has been blowing in the wrong way for the past few days, and Gaara was starting to get a very bad feeling. He normally wasn't a man to believe such nonsense but this time he just couldn't shake off the feeling. Kankuro was currently patrolling the edges of the village with a good portion of the jounin squad, and Temari was in Konoha acting as an ambassador for the next chuunin exam.

Sighing Gaara stared out the large window of his office. The tiny sand particles blew in all directions as the looming sun was just raising above the horizon. An orangey glow was casted onto the village.

Something was off.

* * *

"So and then I learned this awesome technique…" Naruto blathered on about all the new techniques he learnt with Jiraiya, while Sasuke tried his best to ignore the blond's loud voice. Not even an hour and he was already annoyed.

They were currently heading towards the Hokage tower to report in and Naruto was eagerly chatting away with his two teammates.

"It's called the rasengan and it's far stronger than your stupid chidori." Naruto continued to brag, his cerulean eyes filled with happiness. "And I can do futon attacks." He made a wild exaggerated gesture with his hands as he blew air from his mouth. "Oh and I finally got control over the kurama."

"The what?" Sakura gave Naruto a confused look.

Stopping his movements Naruto turned his whole attention towards Sakura, and pointed at his stomach. "The kyuubi."

"How?"

Naruto shrugged. "He was just a grumpy fox and I talked to him." He spoke as if he was taming a puppy.

"…" Sakura almost sweat dropped. It was so like Naruto to talk to a freaking bijuu and convince him to suddenly turn good.

"Never mind that Sakura-chan I've gotten so much stronger!" As if to prove his point he flexed his arm in front of the girl's face.

Laughing Sakura pushed the arm away. "Yes, yes you've gotten stronger."

.

.

.

After an arduously long ten minutes for Sasuke, they finally reached the hokage office. He wasn't sure he could take another minute longer of the blond's incessant chattering. He was almost as bad as Ino. Almost.

"Come in." A loud voice rang out from behind the oak door.

Not bothering to have any sense of mannerism Naruto burst through the door and ran straight up to the busty hokage. "BAA-CHAN, YOU GOT OLD!"

He was greeted with a punch in the face courtesy of the hokage.

"Dobe." Sasuke half scoffed and half smirked, while Sakura shook her head in a disapproving manner. Rubbing his cheek, Naruto picked himself up from the ground the smile never disappearing from his face.

"Welcome back." Tsunade said as she re took her spot on the chair. "I see you've grown quite a bit."

"YEAH!"

Naruto's cheery attitude never fails to amuse her. Chuckling she pulled out a clip board from her desk. "Now that you're back, I'm reinstating team 7." If it were possible Naruto's grin grew. "Now why don't you walk around the village. I'm sure there's lots of people that's eager to see you."

Without another word, he gave the hokage his good guy pose before dragged both his teammates out the door.

* * *

Today felt different. It felt like something big was going to happen. Not being a man to dwell over such trivial matters, he returned to his seat and peered at the numerous documents on his desk.

Somedays he really regret listening to his siblings and accepting this hokage job. Signing papers and documents day in and day out was seriously far more tiring then is he were to be sent on a S-rank mission.

Heaving another sigh, he picked up his inky brush and began writing his diplomatic request to the Mist village.

_Dear Esteemed Mizukage._

_I hate my job…_

Green eyes stared down at the paper, before crumpling it up and taking a new sheet. Holding his brush above the white material he watched tiny ink droplets fall onto the sheet. He was stuck. He had no idea what to write. It was usually Temari who did all of his diplomatic writing, but since she was all the way in Konoha he was stuck with this unpleasant duty. Damn that girl for leaving.

* * *

"Are we nearing the village. Yeah?" One of the cloaked man asked his partner.

"…" Not bothering to respond the hunched over man continued to trek through the sweltering desert.

Mumble curses at his companions lack of answer he wiped the sweat from his forehead. His blond hair was damp. He hated this mission. Hated the heat and sand.

* * *

"Naruto?"

The blond stopped his chatting to his teammates and turned towards the new voice. Before him stood two ninjas. A male with spiky brown hair and a girl with blond hair neatly tied up into four pigtails. Naruto squinted his eyes in a thoughtful manner. "Uh...Shikamaru? Tema-Temari?"

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?" Naruto shouted after he recovered from his earlier confusion.

A small blush crossed the blond's face as she sputtered. "W-what no"

"Of course not, she's here as the Sand ambassador for the upcoming chuunin exam." Shikamaru replied in a bored tone.

A shocked expression crossed Naruto's face. "What?! You're a chuunin!" He pointed a finger at the brunette.

"We're the jounin proctors for the exam." Shikamaru drawled out in a bored tone.

Naruto's eyes grew larger. "Did you guys know about this?" He turned toward his two teammates.

"We're all jounins dobe." Sasuke smirked. "You're the only one who's still a genin."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted as he childishly stomped his feet.

Three laughters and one mocking scoff rang around him. "Don't worry you can always take the upcoming chuunin exam." Sakura gave the pouting boy an encouraging pat on the back.

.

.

"Well, look who's back." Five heads turned looked up to a nearby rooftop.

A smiling silver haired jounin jumped down from the building and landed behind his team. Pocketing his favorite book inside his ninja pouch, he placed a hand on top of the blond's spiky hair and lightly ruffled it. "You're almost taller than me."

"Of course I am." Naruto grinned at his sensei. "I also have a gift for you." Reaching behind him, and into his ninja pouch, he pulled out a familiar orange book. Handing it over to his sensei he watched the silver haired man's expression change to one of shock. "I honesty don't understand why you like it. I mean I read it and it was borrrringgggg…"

Ignoring the blond, Kakashi continued to stare at the small booklet in his hand. It was a limit edition one and it was all his. Carefully he lifted the cover of the book to read it's prologue. His expression grew even more shocked. This book was just too good. Even the prologue was amazing. He could practically hear the angels singing in the background. Everything vanished from his sight and instead the only thing in his view with this precious book. He must know what happens. Not bothering to say another word he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Guess he likes the book…" Naruto stared at the place Kakashi was just was.

* * *

The two figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds approached the two sand trenches.

"Who are you…"

"Alert officials…"

The startled chunin patrols at the gate yelled orders at each other.

"So noisy." A low grunt escaped the hunched over shinobi. Barely raising his cloak, a rain of senbons and kunais escape from under the black clothe and embedded themselves into the sand shinobis. The two Akatsuki's watched as the numerous shinobis fall to the ground in consecutive thuds. "Signal now."

"Tch." Deidara half glared at his partner. There are times when he really hated his conceded attitude. Opening his cloak he took out his hand and opened his palm. A small clay bird flew out from the small mouth in his palm and fluttering away into the village.

"I hate waiting." The low grunt from the hunched over man was heard.

.

.

After ten minutes of waiting a tall jounin sand shinobi ran out from the village. "You're here." He panted as he greeted the two Akatsuki members. "Everything's ready."

"Good." The bottom of his cloak lifted as a wooden scorpion tail emerged. With a small swing the hunched over man launched a poison senbon at the sand ninja. His emotionless eyes watched at the ninja gasp for breath before falling on the ground dead. "Don't keep me waiting." He cut a glance at the blond man beside him."

"Yeah."

Pulling out his hand a large clay bird was spit out from it. Hopping onto the bird's back, they took off and head into the village.

* * *

After chatting with Shikamaru and Temari for a bit, Naruto and his two teammates continued to walk aimlessly around the village. Occasionally stopping so Naruto can catch up with the fellow rookies.

"Are we going to chaperon the dobe the whole day?" Sasuke asked as he stared blankly at the flustered blond who was trying to apologize to Shino for not recognizing him.

"He hasn't been home in almost three years." Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "If you leave he'll be sad."

Sasuke sighed as he continued to stand beside Sakura waiting for Naruto to finish talking to team Kurenai. He wanted to go home.

* * *

The sounds of bombs and screaming alerted Gaara. Standing up in such a haste his chair flew against the back wall.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" A scared chuunin burst through his office door. The sound of the alarm blaring in the hall behind him. "AKATSUKI, HE'S ATTACKING THE VILLAGE."

Not saying a word Gaara ran out from his office and headed for the roof. His village was not going to get destroyed under his watch.

Once he got to the top of the kazekage tower. He stared up at the man perched on the large clay bird dropping small clay bombs down on his village. Narrowing his eyes in anger, he let the sand surround his body. Using both hands he controlled the movements of the sand. With one swipe of his hand he send continuous large masses of sand hurling towards the Akatsuki. Watching as the blond enemy dodged all his sand attacks. At least he stopped the man's bombing attempts on his village.

"Send an urgent message to konoha." Gaara ordered to the chunin behind him. The ninja immediately scurried away.

Letting the sand congregate under his feet, he was lifted up from the roof.

"Not bad, Yeah." Deidara smirked as he threw several clay bombs towards the red head who was chasing after him. The bombs exploded against the protective sand wall that Gaara put up. Gathering speed he send a giant sand hand towards the akatsuki in an attempt to grab him… or at least his clay bird.

Dodging yet again, Deidara continued to send waves upon waves of bombs at Gaara who could do nothing but defend.

"Why are you doing this?" Gaara shouted as he send another wave of crushing sand towards the man.

"Because we want you, yeah."

* * *

It was twilight by the time Naruto had finished greeting everyone. With a cheery face he dragged a reluctant Sasuke and a tired Sakura towards Ichiraku.

Sitting down beside Sakura, he placed his order, while his teammates did the same.

"So what else have changed while I was away?" Naruto asked as they waited for their meal.

Pouring water from the water pitcher into her cup Sakura replied. "Sasuke-kun is thinking of joining ANBU, and I'm the head doctor at the hospital."

"ANBU?!" Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared at his rival from behind Sakura. "YOU CAN'T...NOT AT LEAST UNTIL I MAKE JOUNIN."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And when's that? Next millennium?"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK. I'M NOT WEAK, TEME." Naruto shouted again as he saw the disbelieving look on Sasuke's face. "YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME. FINE...RIGHT NOW YOU ME TRAINING GROUND." Slamming down his chopsticks he got up from his seat, Sasuke did the same. Sakura sighed. They couldn't even have a dinner as a team without these two idiots picking a fight. Placing down her own chopsticks, she grabbed both her teammates around the arm and yanked them back down to their seats.

"Sasuke-kun stop being mean to Naruto." She gave the Uchiha a glare before turning towards Naruto. "And Naruto stop shouting...now lets just enjoy a calm dinner as a team."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

Panting Gaara evaded another one of those clay bombs. He wasn't doing so good, but neither was his opponent.

"GAARA-SAMA!"

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA"

Gaara stared down at the villagers and shinobi's that cheered him on. Never in his life did he think that he would be on the receiving end of his village's cheers. With a newly found energy he send a ginormous wave of sand at the enemy. Smirking when his attack snagged around one of the akatsuki's arm.

Clenching his hand into a fist, he watched with satisfaction as the sand around Deidara's arm tore the appendage off. While Deidara was preoccupied with his lost arm, Gaara launched another wave of sand at the man.

Still fussing over his lost arm. Deidara barely managed to dodge the second wave of attack. He was going to pay for destroying his arm. Completely opening his cloak he let thousands of tiny clay bombs fall onto the village.

Gaara's green eyes widened, as he saw the tiny bombs descend on his village. This attack was going to bury his village. With the last ounce of his chakra he sent a large tidal wave of sand to act as a form of barrier over his village.

The villagers below watched in awe as the large mass of sand protect them from the thousands of tiny bombs. However once the sand dissipated horror fell onto the mass, as they watched their esteemed Kazekage fall rapidly from the sky.

.

.

.

While Gaara had focus all his energy on protecting his village he barely caught sight of the tiny bombs Deidara aimed at him. Failing to produce a proper defense against the attack, the tiny clay spider bombs crawled through the cracks of his defensive sand. Not able to evade the attack, he watched at the white bombs turn into an angry red before exploding all around him.

Every last drop of chakra was gone from his body, and unconsciousness was taking over. But to Gaara this wasn't a loss. He warned Konoha and he protected his village. He had full-filled his duty as Sunakagure's Kazekage.

Closing his eyes and his sand fluttered around him, he fell.

The esteemed kazekage was gone.

* * *

Honey colored eyes scanned the document in her shaking hand. Sunagakure was under attack by Akatsuki, and their Kazekage was taken.

"SENT IN TEAM SEVEN"

.

.

.

"So any other changes?" Naruto asked again after he drank the remainder of the soup. "Like, how is Gaara doing."

"He's the kazekage." Sasuke answered the blond as he took out his wallet to pay.

Another hand stopped him before he could take out any cash. A confused look crossed his face as he stared at the pink haired girl.

"Before Naruto left with Jiraiya, you paid." Sakura gave him a smile as she pulled out a couple of crumpled bills from her pocket and placed it on the table. "I'm paying this time."

Smirking Sasuke re-pocketed his wallet.

Naruto stared curiously between his two teammates. Did something happen during his leave?

Before the team could leave the stand. Two ANBU's stood in their way.

"Hokage-sama requests your immediately presence." One of the masked man spoke.

"May I ask why?" Sakura asked the man. It was fairly unusual for Tsunade to send ANBUs to gather jounins, usually it would be a messenger bird.

"The kazekage was taken and you three are the scouting team."

Sakura and Sasuke shared a knowing look. A similar thought crossed their mind. _'Itachi.'_

Naruto stood beside Sakura, his fists clenched tightly by his sides.

_'Gaara.'_

* * *

**So like it? Next chapter is going to be Narusasu bonding! which will lead to itachi-kunnnnn.**

**anyways please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 19

* * *

The tension ran high in the hokage's office, even Naruto was silent for the first time. Nothing could hide the anxiety and anger on his face as he awaited for Tsunade's instructions.

"Kakashi has been sent on another mission so this S rank will be given to you three." Tsunade said in a grave tone as she stared at the three ninjas before her. "Sakura will lead this mission, since I trust her the most."

Sakura stood up straighter.

"You will travel to Sand, since our intel tells us that they have hints of where Akatsuki might be." Tsunade focused her attention to Sasuke. "And if you meet up with Uchiha Itachi bring him back to Konoha using any means possible."

Pulling out a small scroll from within her desk she beckoned for Sakura to approach the desk. "I think you know what to do." She handed the medium sized green scroll to the girl.

Giving the Hokage a curt nod, she returned to her team.

"Bring him back."

All three ninjas gave Tsunade a bow before exiting the office.

.

.

.

"Sakura is it true?" The three ninjas stopped their fast pace towards the village gates, and turned towards a frantic looking blond girl. "Gaara...he...is he…?" She let her sentence hang in the air.

"Yes."

"I'm coming with you." Said Temari as she grabbed her giant fan and followed after team 7. So it seems like her superstitions were right. The teacups that have been cracking around her did mean something.

Trailing after the team they made their way towards the large village gates. However before exiting Sakura stopped and turned towards her team.

"Sakura-chan…"Naruto began as he impatiently tapped his foot eager to get a move on. Sakura held up a hand to silence him.

"We are facing Akatsukis so that means that we must be on out A game." She directed her stare directly at Naruto for this part of her speech. "That means that Naruto you will listen to orders given out by me or Sasuke-kun. No going off on your own."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, before Sakura's glare shut him up.

"Naruto they are after you as well. So I am not going to ending this mission with us not being able to rescue Gaara and you being taken as well."

Naruto mumbled a small grumble but nonetheless agreed to Sakura's conditions.

"All right lets go."

* * *

The three days they spent traveling to Sand was in complete silence. No one exchanged a single word...surprisingly not even Naruto. But of course who could blame him. Gaara was his friend, and there might be a possibility that he was dead.

.

.

.

When the large sand dunes finally came into view Sakura let out a sigh of relief, at least they were now one step closer to finding Gaara.

Running through the sandy desert, they made their way closer to the village gates. A group of jounins were there to greet them.

"Temari-san!" One of the jounins ran towards the them. His eyes completely bewildered. "Kankuro-san he's dying."

Temari felt that same dread that spread through her in regards to Gaaras news resurface. She was going to lose two of her brothers.

"Sakura can you…" Temari turned towards the pink haired medic. After all during her stay in Konoha news of Sakura's medic prowess travelled fast.

"I can try."

* * *

A loud agonizing scream was heard from behind the emergency room door, as medics rushed in and out from it.

"In here." The sand jounin said as he pushed open the doors to allow the team in. Temari was automatically by Kankuro side. Her eyes filled with worry as she watched her brother thrashed in pain on the bed.

"You guys wait here." Sakura told Naruto and Sasuke as she handed her ninja pack to them and hurried off to Kankuro's side.

Shouldering Sakura's pack, Sasuke dragged Naruto to one of the nearby chairs and patiently waited for Sakura to finish.

.

.

"You're the Uchiha boy."

Sasuke turned his head to the new voice beside Naruto. An elderly woman sat there staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"I fought against a couple of your clansmen back in my younger days."

"No you didn't" A feeble male voice rang out beside the old lady.

The elderly woman turned her head towards the elderly man beside her and gave him a small wink. "Heh, heh just kidding."

.

.

Pulling her hair into a short messy pony tail she stared at the male before her. Her green eyes narrowed as she scanned his body. Carefully she used her fingers and lifted open the man's eyes. His pupils were unfocused. Next she forced open his mouth and peered inside. His tongue was completely swollen, it was a miracle he was still breathing. Taking her hand's off his mouth she lowered her head to his chest and listened. She could hear the irregularities in his heart beat.

Lifting her head she turned to the medics around her. "He doesn't have much time, the poison has spread to all of his major organs."

Taking the sheet of paper from the small table beside her she jotted down a couple of ingredients. "Can you prepare this for me?" She asked as she handed the paper to one of the medics beside her. With a nod the brunette grabbed another medic and dragged him off to the green house.

"Temari-san, do you have restraints?"

The blond gave her a confused look.

"It's going to be a painful procedure and I can't have him moving."

"Right." Temari pointed at two medics to fetch the leather bindings.

After securely tying down the struggling brunette they waiting for the two medics to come back with the ingredients.

.

.

.

Once the two medics came back with all the necessary material, Sakura immediately got to work. She gathered all the medics around her and showed them how to mix the ingredients. The ending result was a yellowish liquid.

"I'm going to need quite a few basin's of this so keep them coming."

"Hai." Two of the medics replied as they busied themselves with the next batch.

Gathering chakra to one hand, Sakura dipped it into the liquid. Carefully raising it she watched as the liquid from the basin form into a bubble under her hand. "This will hurt Kankuro-san." She gave a small mumble of apology to the male before pushing the bubble of liquid into his chest.

A loud scream filled the operating room.

With her other hand she placed it on the other side of his chest and dragged the yellow liquid out. Inside the bubble there was the remnants of the poison. "I need the poison separated." She barked out the order as she deposited the liquid back into the empty basin. One of the free medics grabbed the pan and immediately started to isolate the poison.

"Next."

Another basin of the yellowish liquid was place down beside her. Gathering it under her hand like before she moved down his torso, carefully removing the poison from his liver, intestine, and stomach.

.

.

.

The elderly woman watched the young pink haired medic work. She reminded her of a certain slug princess.

"Sakura-chan's amazing isn't she." Naruto commented as he watched in admiration as his female teammate gave out orders to the many senior medics around her.

Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze. He knew she was head of the Konoha hospital so that meant that she was really good, but he never actually watched her operate till today. A twang of nostalgia resonated within him. That little girl that always depended on him was now a fully grown woman capable of leading others. His lips curved upward. "Yeah."

.

.

.

After a long three hours, Kankuro was finally out of the woods. His breathing became more regularly and his heart beat slowed down to a normal pace.

Taking off the latex gloves, Sakura turned to the medics and gave them a smile. "Well done."

Sighs of reliefs were heard.

"Have him drink this formula twice daily and within two to three days he should recover." Sakura handed another sheet of paper to the head Sand medic.

"G-G-Gaara" A low mutter was heard from Kankuro and he slowly regained consciousness.

"Don't try to talk." Sakura urged as she pushed Kankuro back on the bed.

A clacking sound was heard behind her. "Karasu got a piece of that Akatsuki's clothing." Kankuro weakly managed. "Pl-please find Gaara." He forced out before sleep over took him.

Turning around Sakura picked up the small piece of purple cloth that laid inside Karasu's hand.

"Can you track them from that?" Temari asked as she stared at the tiny piece of clothe.

"Yeah." She gave Temari an encouraging smile.

.

.

.

Exiting the operating room, she greeted by cheers from Naruto. Who pranced around her commenting on how awesome that was.

"Do you know the slug princess?"

Sakura pushed the eager Naruto away from her face and stared at the elderly woman. "Yes, she is my shishou."

"hm.." The woman narrowed her eyes as if contemplating something.

"Sakura what is that?" Sasuke interrupted the conversation between his teammate and the crazy old lady, and pointed at the piece fabric in her hands.

"Right." Sakura turned towards Sasuke. "Can you hand me the scroll that Tsunade-sama gave to me before we left."

Sasuke opened her ninja pack behind him and pulled out the green scroll. "What is that?"

Taking the scroll from his hands, she opened it and placed it on the ground. Biting her thumb, she slammed her hand down on the paper. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Eight nin-dogs appeared.

"Yo!" Pakkun lazily drawled out from on top of one of the larger bull dogs.

"Can you track this?" Sakura held the tiny piece of black fabric out in front of the dogs, and waited for them to finish sniffing. Once they finished, they disappeared.

"On my down time, I've been learning the kuchiyose jutsu from Kakashi-sensei, and I haven't completely gotten it down yet, so that's why I need the scroll." Sakura explained to Sasuke as she rerolled up the scroll, and placed it back into her bag.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO FIND GAARA!" Naruto shouted as he picked up his pack, ready to leave.

"I'm also coming." Temari said ready to follow after Naruto before she was pulled back by Baki.

"Sand need you right now." He gave her a stern look.

"But Gaara." Temari half shouted as she tried to break free from his grip.

"I'll go."

All heads turned towards the elderly woman that spoke.

"It's been a while since I saw my grand son."

Baki looked flabbergasted. "Chiyo-san y-you."

Chiyo wagged a finger in front of the man and tsk-ed. "The village doesn't need more old fools like me."

"ALRIGHT IT'S SETTLED LETS GO." Naruto was starting to get impatient...again. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed his collar prevent him from leaving.

"Calm down Naruto, we have to wait for Pakkun to get back with their location."

Naruto mumbled something unintelligent under his breath as he crossed his arms and slumped back down on the chair. He wanted to leave...right now. Gaara could be dead by now.

"Dobe." Sasuke scoffed before closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall.

.

.

"Can you take me to your green house?" He cracked open an eye when he heard his female teammate talking to one of the medics.

"Yeah follow me."

He watched as Sakura trailed after the Sand medic. Pushing himself off the wall, he silently followed after them.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked quizzically when she saw him falling them.

"Hn."

"OI TEME WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Naruto shouted after his raven haired rival as he watched him leave with Sakura.

"OI, TEME? TEMMMMEEEEEE!"

* * *

**Ok so this chapter was filler-y but i think in like a chapter or two ITACHIIIIIIII XDXDXDXDXD**

**Anyways, thank you to all those who reviewed and enjoy this story. **

**And As always please leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 20

**For those looking forward to seeing Itachi he's...**

* * *

It was the next day before Pakkun returned with the whereabouts and only then did the retrieval team get send out. Traveling through the sweltering desert all morning they only managed to make it into the dense forest that surrounded the outskirts of the rock village by late afternoon.

Positioning themselves on top of one of the tall branches they peered down at the large cave like structure surrounded by water.

"From the intel, it was two akatsukis that took Gaara. So we'll break into teams." Sakura told her teammates as she handed out ear pieces to each one of them. "Naruto, you and Sasuke will take one, and me and Chiyo baa-san will take the other."

Placing the tiny ear pieces in, they leaped down from the tree and headed towards the large boulder that blocked the entrance. Motioning for her team to stand behind her, Sakura cocked her arm back and smashed it into the large rock. Jumping back to avoided the falling pieces.

.

.

.

Once the rubble cleared a large clay bird carrying an unconscious Gaara immediately flew out. The blond akatsuki perched on it smirked down at the four shinobis. "Seems like you're too late. He's already dead."A taunting laugh escaped the blond akatsuki's lips as the clay bird flapped overhead for a brief moment before flying off.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Not wasting anytime Naruto, bit back a growl and lunged after the blond Akatsuki.

Muttering a silent curse Sasuke chased after the blond.

* * *

Shaking her head at her two teammates, Sakura and Chiyo made their way inside the large cave like structure. The darkness of the cave immediately overshadowed them.

"How unlucky...I get the little girl and the old hag." A low voice drawled out as the hunched over man crawled out from the shadows. "I'm surprise to see you still alive baa-chan."

"Sasori." Chiyo whispered as she gave the man before a despondent look.

* * *

"Naruto calm down." Sasuke yelled as he chased after the furious blond, who chose to ignore his teammate. Sighing he picked up his speed.

"Kage-bushin." Naruto snarled as twenty clones surrounded him. Picking up one of his clones around the ankle he tossed it towards Deidara.

The blond akatsuki dodged the flying bushin and send several tiny clay bombs back towards the two pursuing ninjas.

"Naruto!" Sasuke who managed to catch up to the blond, grabbed him around the collar and pulled him back just in time as the explosions when off. "Calm down!" He glared at his blond friend, his sharingan fully activated.

Seeing the anger in Sasuke's eyes, Naruto calmed a bit. His fists still clenched by his sides, he looked up at the flying akatsuki. "Why don't you stop running and fight us!"

The fluttering of the wings of the clay bird stopped, and Deidara peered down at the two ninjas. A sly smirk crossed his face. They dared to challenge him? How idiotic. Taking out a wad of clay from his pouch, his hands produces hundreds of small microbombs before dropping them onto the two ninjas. This match was going to be in his favor.

.

.

.

Remembering the battle he had with Deidara before, he grabbed Naruto around the wrist and sent a flow of chidori through his body into Naruto's to nullify the tiny clay bombs that entered their body. A look of discomfort crossed Naruto's face as he stared at his raven haired teammate. "His attack created micro bombs that linger in the air. So, when we breath we inhale his attack but my chidori will disable the bombs." Sasuke explained to Naruto as they leaped back. Keeping his hand around Naruto's wrist he glared at the smirking man. This battle was going to be slightly more difficult now that he has to make sure Naruto gets a flow of his chidori once in a while.

* * *

Tossing five kunais at Sasori, Sakura watched as Chiyo baa-san's weapons were easily deflected by the large wooden tail.

"Chiyo baa-san, if I get close enough I can destroy his puppet armor. So is it possible for you to use me as a puppet?" Sakura whispered to Chiyo as she ran through everything that happen from the first time she faced this guy.

Not particularly wanting to use another ninja as a puppet, Chiyo understood the difficulty of this one this man by herself, so she reluctantly agreed. Watching Sakura walk in front of her, she lifted her hand from within her sleeve she latched several chakra threads onto Sakura.

"Finished talking?" Sasori drawled out as he sent a streams of senbons towards the two ninjas. Flicking her fingers, Chiyo and Sakura both dodged the attacks. As the senbons ceased Sakura gave Chiyo a nod before running towards the akatsuki. Chiyo followed after the girl.

Seeing their advancement, Sasori lifted up his cloak and two large canon like features emerged from his armor and released a continuous stream of poisoned senbon.

Taking out a kunai, and with Chiyo's support Sakura deflected some of the oncoming senbons while dodging others. Slowly and carefully, she made her advancement. Once she was close enough, she gathered chakra to he fist and slammed down on top of the tough wooden armor. The puppet body beneath her fist shattered, and a cloaked man leaped out. Panting Sakura dropped down to the ground.

.

.

.

"Sasori you…" Sakura turned to Chiyo when she saw the shocked expression on her face. The cloaked man dropped down to the ground and took off the black material. A young man no older than twenty-five emerged, his body completely merged with a puppets'.

"Surpised? Now I never get old." Sasori smirked as he took out a small scroll from his back. Opening the scroll, and with a swipe of his thumb, the puppet form of the third Kazekage poof-ed out.

Chiyo immediately tugged Sakura back, as she pulled out a scroll of her own. With a simple seals two puppets appeared.

"So you kept them?" Sasori sneered as he stared at the two puppets. "But are you sure they're a match for the third kazekage?" At this the puppet kazekage opened his mouth and black magnetic sand flowed out.

"Sakura be careful, the third Kazekage's magnetic sand was the stronger in Suna." Chiyo warned the medic beside her, as they watched the magnetic sand slowly melt into a large cone and a large rectangular block.

"It's okay chiyo baa-san I got this." Sakura gave the elderly woman a smile before running towards to large block with her fist ready to punch it out of the way. However, before she could reach the block, the spinning cone descended on top of her. Lurching her body to the side she kicked the spinning top with a chakra enhanced foot, before charging again at large block.

Going through this battle again, proved to be much easier.

* * *

Dodging another clay bomb that was thrown by Deidara. Naruto created a rasengan and launched himself and Sasuke at the flying ninja. Seeing this attack Deidara easily evaded it.

"SASUKE!"

Eyes widening Deidara watched as the two ninjas before him vanish, before feeling a sharp pain in his back as he was slammed off his bird and onto the ground. Spitting out blood, he staggered up and stared at the blue cackling chakra around Sasuke's hand. Growling, his hand spewed out more bombs towards the two ninja.

Smirking Sasuke send a wave of chidori to the ground nullifying all the bombs around them. While he did this Naruto created a chain of his clones to surround the blond ninja.

"Futon: Rasen shuriken!" The spinning rasengan was thrown from every clone at Deidara, who gave a small growl before jumping into the air and back onto his large clay bird.

Seems like this battle was going to be more difficult than Deidara anticipated.

* * *

Sasori was getting annoyed as he watched the pink haired girl continuously evade his puppet Kazekage's attacks, and instead somehow her attacks are not only slowing down him but also destroyed the base completely.

This battle was taking to long for his liking.

With a flick of his finger the magnetic sand dissolved and formed into thousands of sharp spikes._ 'Let's see how she dodge this.'_ With another flick he send the sand hurling down on the girl.

"SAKURA!"

The said girl heard Chiyo yell out as she felt her body move on it's own to try and dodge the attack. Shielding her eyes her body dropped to the ground as the sandy spikes slammed into the ground. She felt blood trickle down her cheek and arms but for the most part she was unharmed.

Ignoring the worried shouts of Chiyo, Sakura kept her body as still as possible as she reached into the pouch around her leg to pull out a small vile of antidote for the Sasori's poison she made in Sand and jabbed it into her leg. Releasing the liquid she could feel the antidote immediately take effect.

"It's over." Sasori drawled out in a bored tone, as he send his puppet flying towards the unmoving girl. A large sword in his hand.

Unable to move her two puppets due to some of the magnetic sand that had gotten into them during Sakura's fight with the Kazekage, Chiyo could only watch in horror as the kunoichi before her was about to be killed. "SAKURA!"

.

.

.

Still not moving, Sakura waited till the puppet was within arms reach._'NOW!'_ In a flash she hoisted herself up and thrusted her fist into the chest of the kazekage. The puppet dismembered before her.

Ignoring the furious look on the red head Sasori's face, Sakura began to heal the cuts that adorned her arms and face.

"Sakura-"

The girl flashed the older woman a grin.

Sasori was livid by now. To think that a weak little girl had taken down two of his puppets? He was ending this. Pulling out another scroll, he tossed it into the air and immediately numerous poofs were heard as a hoard of puppets came out. Each brandishing a different weaponry.

.

.

.

"Sakura I have a technique that can work against his, but if I use this technique I won't be able to use you as a puppet." Chiyo whispered to the girl.

"I'll be fine."

With that said she felt the chakra strings that were attached to her body vanish. She watched as Chiyo pulled out a scroll from her sleeve, and tossed it on the floor. Mumbling a small jutsu ten puppets emerged.

"Ready?" Chiyo asked Sakura as she herself slide into an offensive stance. With a nod, Sakura and the ten puppets charged towards the hundred puppets of Sasori.

* * *

Sasuke had to end this battle. Not to long ago, he heard the voice of Chiyo yell out Sakura from his ear piece, before it faded back into static. Judging from the worried expression on Naruto's face he was certain the blond heard it as well.

Not planning on wasting any more time on Deidara, Sasuke switched his normal sharingan into the Mangekyo. A small trail of blood dripped from his eye as the large purple skeleton appeared behind him. While Naruto tugged his wrist out from Sasuke's grip and drew on the Kyuubi's power, in an instant the orange chakra surround him like a cloak.

Deidara's eye's widened as he saw a feral looking Naruto lunge himself at his large clay bird, with one swipe the bird exploded. Having jumped off his bird before Naruto's swipe landed, he thought he was safe from harm, before the large purple skeleton's hand wrapped itself around his body. _'Shit'_ Sending out a flow of bombs he tried to blow up the hand, but had no luck.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called as he created his enton: Kagutsuchi with one hand. Seeing this move, Naruto landed beside his teammate and recreated his Futon: rasen shuriken. Almost as if he read Sasuke's mind, he merged his rasen shuriken with Sasuke's Kagutuschi. The blue colour of the rasengan, turned into a fiery black, cocking their hands back they hurled the attack towards the Deidara who was still trapped within Susanoo's hand struggling to get free.

The black flames of Sasuke's Kagutsuchi and Naruto's Rasengan completely swallowed Deidara's body and Susanoo's hand upon impact.

Releasing Susanoo, they watched as Deidara fall to the ground howling as the black flames of amaterasu melt away at his body. Panting Sasuke switched off his mangekyo, and the large susanoo vanished.

"Grab Gaara." He said to Naruto, as he pointed towards the unmoving red head that laid on the field. Not needing to be told twice, Naruto grabbed his friend and slung him across his shoulders. "Let's go."

With that the two ninja's sprinted off back to where Sakura and Chiyo were.

* * *

Punching out another one of Sasori's clone, Sakura made her way across the field.

"Sakura catch." Turning around she saw the small white lion head one of Chiyo's puppet's tossed in her direction. Reaching out one hand she caught the object, before speeding up and dashing towards Sasori.

Dodging and striking down any of the red head's puppet's in her way. Once her distance was close enough to her opponent, she gathered chakra to her arm and flung the lion head. She watched as it grew in size before completely engulfing the Sasori's body. The small purple heart in his puppet body popped out and he fell slack.

Falling to the ground, she panted. If she recalled properly Sasori was going to appear behind Chiyo. Ignoring the aching muscles in her legs, she sprinted from her current position back to Chiyo. Her green eyes widened as she watched one of the defeated puppet's slowly raise behind the woman._ 'Shit'_ Pumping more chakra to her feet she increased her speed towards Chiyo.

"CHIYO BAA-SAN!"

The said woman turned to see a splatter of blood spray onto her face. Her eyes widened when she saw the pink haired girl in front of her, and Sasori's katana rammed through one of her vital arteries in her abdomen. "S-Sakura."

Weakly Sakura turned around, blood trailed down the corner of her mouth. "Are you alright?"

"Are you sure you should be asking that?" Sasori mused as he slowly tried to withdraw his sword.

Turning her attention away from Chiyo she glared at Sasori. It seems like she was still unable to properly stop Sasori's attack this second time around. With one hand she gripped the blade of the katana preventing it from exiting her body in case he decided to attack Chiyo. Smirking when she felt his futile attempts at trying to best her in physical strength. "Not going to happen." She growled as more blood leaked out of her mouth. Gathering a portion of her chakra to the cut she focused on healing the gapping wound in her stomach.

"Tch" Sasori released his hold on the Katana and reached for another. However before he could strike he felt two blades enter into his body. Looking down he stared at the blades that protruded from his purple heart. Turning his attention from the blades protruding from his body he eyes fell on Chiyo's finger which was lifted. He scoffed. Seems like he lost. But at least he took the girl down with him.

Gasping Sakura fell to her knees. The blade still in her body.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

When Sasuke arrived at the battle ground he felt his heart stop. He watched as Sakura rush in front of the old woman using her body as a shield against the red hair akatsuki's blade. Then he proceeded to watch her stubbornly prevent the guy from withdrawing his blade.

Anger rushed through him when he saw Sasori ready to attack again. Grabbing his kusanagi he was prepared to lacerate the bastard, before he saw Chiyo's finger move and two katanas from the fallen puppet embed themselves into the man. However that anger was instantly replaced by fear when he saw Sakura fall to the ground. Naruto must have felt the same thing, because the second Sakura's body fell to the ground, he dropped Gaara's body and ran towards the girl. Sasuke closely following him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

Chiyo ignored the two ninjas that sprinted towards them, she could feel the frantic radiating off of them.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto reached out to touch the girl that was struggling to breath.

"Don't touch her." Chiyo ordered, stopping Naruto in his movement. Carefully, she placed her hand on the handle of the blade and in one swift motion she pulled the sword out. Sakura gave sharp cry of pain.

Sasuke hearing her cry, immediately gripped Chiyo's hand and glared. Tugging her arm free from the angry Uchiha, she gathered blue chakra to her hand and placed it on the wound. Pumping a portion of her life force she watched as the wound slowly heal under her touch.

* * *

After a good ten minutes the wound on Sakura's stomach was fully healed. With the help of Sasuke, she stood up.

"Thank you." She smiled at Chiyo, before offering a hand to help her up.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked in a worried tone as he scanned the girl's body for any more injures.

"I'm fine, where's Gaara?" Sakura asked.

With his head lowered, he pointed to where Gaara laid. "He's dead." His voice shook.

Pulling herself out of Sasuke's arms, Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Shhh, I'm so sorry Naruto."

"I can save him." Three heads turned towards the feeble old woman. "I've been meaning to save this jutsu for Sasori, but I guess it'll be best used on our Kazekage."

.

.

.

Following Chiyo the four ninja walked to where Gaara was. Kneeling down Chiyo placed her hand over Gaara's chest, and a blue glow encased her hands. Sakura turned away, she knew exactly what technique she was using. She was not watching Chiyo die a second time in front of her.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, the blue glow around Chiyo's hand ceased, and she slowly closed her eyes as Gaara was beginning to open his eyes.

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted, as he ran towards his friend to help him up.

Slumping down beside Chiyo, Sakura caught the old woman before she fell to the ground. Placing Chiyo's head against her chest, she felt the older woman's heart slowly stop. Tears filled her green eyes as she stared down.

"What happened to her?" Gaara weakly asked as he stared at the elderly woman while leaning against the blond.

"Chiyo baa-san, she saved your life, and I guess she's just exhausted." Naruto replied a smile on his face.

"No." Sakura choked out as tears fell from her eyes. Three heads stared at her. "She gave her life to save Gaara-san's. She's dead."

The smile immediately left Naruto's face as he stared at the elderly woman.

* * *

**...Itachi is not in this chapter...maybe the next chapter XD**

**As for the fight with Deidera it does seem a bit rushed but honestly do you think Deidara stands a chance against the ultimate tag team? Narusasu? especially with Susanoo sasuke and kyuubi Naruto?**

**Anyways please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 21

**Itachi people. Itachi!**

* * *

Now those that know Sasuke knows that he isn't one to show his emotions too frequently. He is definitely not someone who will cause a scene...that's Naruto's speciality. However, around a certain pink haired teammate he has not only shown his more vulnerable side but also his more darker and volatile side. It seems like his pink haired female teammate just know which buttons to push. So that is why right now he is feeling nothing but pure anger and frustration with her.

After the whole Gaara rescue mission, they finally managed to get him back to his village after a day of traveling. Currently team seven was resting in the kazekage mansion, recuperating their lost chakra and physical strength.

Of course Naruto was busy catching up with Gaara, thus leaving Sasuke alone with the object of his anger.

.

.

Pacing around the large common room located on the top floor of the mansion, his eyes occasionally drifted a glare at his female teammate that was lounging on a plushy couch reading what seemed to be like a medical scroll. She seemed completely oblivious to the growing anger around him.

"Sasuke-kun can you stop pacing?" Sakura asked as her eyes continued to read the medical scroll in her hand. "It's distracting."

Sasuke stopped fully in his movements and glared directly at the oblivious girl. Her lack of notice of his growing rage further agitate him.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" He was surprised by how loud his voice came out.

Sakura flinched at his loud voice and dropped the scroll onto her lap in surprise. "W-what?" She sputtered as she finally caught sight of the unbridled fury in Sasuke's eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, Sasuke willed himself to calm. "What were you thinking?" His voice much more calmer this time.

"What?" Sakura asked confused by his question.

"Using yourself as a shield like that."

"I couldn't let Sasori kill Chiyo baa-san, besides I did the same thing the first time and I was fine." Sakura casually explained to Sasuke. Honestly she didn't see what was the big deal. After all as a Konoha shinobi she was fully prepared to sacrifice herself for her comrades.

Sasuke on the other had was getting more and more ticked off. "Just because it was fine the first time doesn't mean it's fine the second time." He snarled as his chakra started to flare. "Do you not use your brain? You could have found another way to block his attack!"

"These was no time for me to block his attack in another fashion. What I did was the most logical thing I could think of." Sakura argued back getting slightly more ticked off by Sasuke's tone.

Storming over to Sakura, Sasuke gripped her wrist and dragged her up from the couch. "The most logical thing you could think of?" He repeated, as his eyes were narrowed in pure anger.

Glaring back up at the Uchiha, Sakura tried to tug herself free from his tight grip. "Yes, the most logical thing. She was my comrade and I wasn't going to let her die."

Sasuke's grip tightened even further. "So you were willing to die for a ninja you met not three days ago?"

"Yes." Sakura replied back defiantly.

Gritting his teeth, he glared at her one last time before releasing her wrist and turning around. He couldn't look at her. Not right now. Sakura stared at Sasuke's back before looking down at her wrist. A red hand mark present on her delicate skin. She was mature enough to understand that his anger at her was one of worry. As a medical ninja she knew how reckless her actions had been but at that time when she saw the blade striking down on Chiyo baa-san she wasn't thinking, her body just acted on it's own.

Giving a mental sigh, she stared at his tense back

She should probably apologize to him, after all he was just worried.

Hesitantly she reached out a hand and tugged on the sleeve of Sasuke's jounin garb. She saw his body tense further under her touch. "I'm sorry." Her voice came out soft as she tried to get Sasuke to turn around.

"About?" He replied though not turning around.

"I understand that my actions were…"Sakura paused for a bit as she tried to think of a word to use. "...rash. But sometimes my body acts before my brain could process the situation." She took a breath. "So I guess what I'm saying is that I'm sorry if I worried you."

Falling silent, Sakura waited for Sasuke to turn around or at least say something.

"Just don't do anything that idiotic again." Said Sasuke as he finally turned to face the girl. A small smile broke out on Sakura face as she gave him a nod.

* * *

The next morning team seven was fully rested and ready to return back to Konoha. Bidding Gaara goodbye, they headed home. The morning sun beat down on the three as they trudged through the sweltering desert. Groans of complaints could be heard from Naruto as he stared at the glaring sun.

"Sakuraaa-channnn, it's sooo hotttttt." He pouted at his female teammate, who ignored his whining. "Sakuraaa-channn."

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura punched the back of his head. The heat was starting to get to her as well. It would still take a few hours before they could fully make it out of the sand village, and Naruto's whining was not making this journey any easier.

.

.

.

By noon time the team finally made their way into the dense forest that surrounded Sunagakure. Once they were shielded underneath the large branches of the looming trees, the temperature immediately cooled. Taking out a canteen of water in her pack Sakura took a long gulp, before passing it to her teammates.

Finally with the sun hidden behind the tapestry of the leaves, Sakura felt her earlier frustration brought on by the heat slowly fade away. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the nice breeze that blew through her hair as she trailed after her teammates.

If she recalled properly they were going to met up with Itachi sooner or later on their trek back to Konoha so why not enjoy the moment of peace while she was still able to do so. Taking in the chirping of the birds overhead and the semi one sided conversation between Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura felt her body relax.

.

.

"So I think we should go to Ichiraku ramen once we return to Konoha." Naruto mindlessly chatted to the stoic Uchiha. "I mean I've been away for so long and I deserve a six hour rest at Ichiraku."

"…" Sasuke felt his brows twitched.

"I would order miso, beef, pork...maybe vegetarian, more miso...but of course no menma" Naruto made a disgusted face at the word 'menma.'

Sasuke's brow twitched faster. For the past ten minutes Naruto has been blabbing on and on about ramen, and if he didn't shut up soon, he was going to get a nice chidori up his ass.

"I'm going to ask jii-chan to give me more slices of beef…"

"Shut up." Sasuke gritted through clenched teeth.

Naruto's eager expression fell into one of anger. "WHAT YOU SAY TO ME, TEME!" He waved a fist threateningly in front of his rival's face.

Sasuke glared at the blond. "Shut. Up!" he enunciated each word.

"TEME!"

.

.

.

Sakura chuckled at the scenery before her. Naruto trying to swat at Sasuke who simply evaded all of his attempts. It seems like no matter how much time passes, those two will never grow up.

Closing her eyes once more she enjoyed the summery breeze...wait back up where was the breeze?

Her eyes flew open and her body tensed. Turning her head around, she studied her surroundings. The leaves on the trees stopped moving, and the birds stopped singing. Something was off. The stillness in the air became suffocating. Her eyes widened as realization hit. They were trapped in genjutsu.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out with a certain desperation in her voice as she ran up to her two teammates. Placing a hand on their shoulders, she sent a wave of her chakra into them. "Kai."

Just as she expected. The scenery around them melted away, as a large green clearing took it's place.

.

.

.

"Impressive."

The three ninjas tensed at the voice, as a cloaked figure manifested itself in front of them. His long black hair fell into a neat pony tail behind him, and the familiar mangekyo sharingan blazing in his eyes.

"Itachi." Sasuke said as he stared at his brother. A hint of sorrow was carried in his voice. The last time he had seen his brother was just before the war, though at that time he was already dead. "I'm bringing you back to Konoha."

The older Uchiha's brow raised at this strange preposition from his younger brother. Wasn't he suppose to be screaming about murdering him?

"I know the reason why you killed our clan."

"To test out my powers." Itachi smirked.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke half yelled. "You massacred out clan based on the orders of the Konoha elders, in order to stop the Uchiha's from starting a coup."

Itachi's body stiffened, but his face portrayed nothing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know the truth Itachi, so stop treating me as a fool." Sasuke spoke as he took a step toward his brother. "I'm bringing you back to Konoha."

"…"

"Itachi-san." The said man turned towards the pink haired girl. "Sasuke-kun isn't a child anymore, you can depend on him and you don't have to shoulder everything by yourself anymore."

Itachi cut his stare back to Sasuke and studied his younger brother. He does seem more mature and from his chakra he does seem stronger.

"You don't have to continue with your affiliation to Akatsuki. Konoha already has enough information about them." Sakura continued, in hopes that her words were enough to bring Itachi home without getting into a fight with one of Akatsuki's strongest members.

"That's a great story you two are telling me, but I have no idea what you are talking about." Itachi finally spoke.

Sasuke felt anger swell up inside him. Was his brother seriously still blindly refusing to believe him? Unconsciously, his own mangekyo became activated as he glared at the older Uchiha. "Then explain this." He took out the mission scroll that listed the objective for the massacre.

"Where did you get that?" Itachi seemed to be finally surprised by this piece of information Sasuke conjured up.

"Hokage...she wants you to return." Sasuke explained. "She's fully prepared to pardon you."

"Itachi-san please come home with us." Sakura piled on. "You're the only family member Sasuke-kun has left, so please don't end this story with you two killing each other."

"…"

"Itachi-san, I'm sure you are fully aware that Obito Uchiha is currently in Akatsuki being controlled by Madara Uchiha." Sakura decided to continue seeing how Itachi was slightly hesitating. "And Madara Uchiha is planning on getting his revenge on the village that outcasted him. So if you truly wish to protect the village, come with us and help us defend against this threat. Or does your love for the village only goes as far as massacring your clan?" She was trying to bait the Uchiha, knowing fully well of the glare that she was receiving from Sasuke. But she couldn't take back her words now.

"Kunoichi, do you really think your words can bait me?" Itachi queried. He never met such a girl who would be so defiant towards him.

"I suppose not, but I'm aware that not only are you going blind but you are also dying, and Konoha is your best chance of surviving and rekindling that broken bond between you and your brother." Sakura challenged back.

"And what makes you think that I wish to live and so as you say 'rekindling' my broken bonds?"

Sakura smirked, as she grabbed the mission scroll away from Sasuke. "Because with this scroll, we are opening a door that does not led to your death, and as shinobis we will always choose to avoid death if given the chance."

"And how can you be so certain that I will be pardoned?"

"Because if there's one person that hates the elders more than you, it'll be Tsunade-sama...and she'll do anything to put those old kooks in their place."

"…Sasuke?" Itachi turned to Sasuke for confirmation regarding everything that Sakura had just said.

"She's telling the truth, so return with us." Sasuke replied as he deactivated his sharingan.

"YEAH, RETURN WITH US!" Naruto voiced his thoughts, as he was just starting to get a grasp of what the situation was about. "YOU'RE TEME'S BROTHER AREN'T YOU? FAMILY SHOULD STICK TOGETHER."

Three weird stares were given in Naruto's direction.

.

.

.

"..." Maybe he can try a new way to bring about change to the shinobi system. Like what the kunoichi said, him shouldering this responsibly wasn't doing any good. And with the scroll...Maybe he should give his baby brother a chance. "Very well then." Discarding his black and red cloak and the woven hat on the ground he walked towards the three ninjas. "Kunoichi you better hold true to your words." He turned off his sharingan for the first time in years and gave the girl a pointed stare.

Sakura gave Sasuke a smile before turning her attention to Itachi. "Itachi-san, my name isn't Kunoichi. It's Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**I was really hesitant about this chapter. Cuz i wasn't sure if I should include a fight scene or not. But then I don't think it'll really make much sense. I mean I really doubt Sasuke would ever attack his brother after knowing the truth. and judging by how much itachi loves sasuke...**

**well, please tell me what you think about this chapter! (also be warned in later chapters itachi and sakura will have a lot of interactions and he will be a big motivator for SS XD)**

**please leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 22

**I know I updated just yesterday, but due to all the lovely reviews I've received and how long I've been pushing this itachi meet. I've decided to upload this weeks chapter earlier!**

**before we get on with the story. I would like to reply to some of the reviews**

**To pinkblossom: I know last chapter seemed rushed but...yeah I hit a writers block XP**

**To team7forever: In regards to sakura's fight with sasori, I could have changed the fight, but I don't know I really like her fight in the anime so i kinda wanted to keep it that way XD. Also don't worry about Sakura's skills degenerating, I won't make her into that weak damsel kinda of character (hate it when stories make sakura out like that). But the reason why Sakura may seem like she haven't developed much in comparison to naruto and sasuke is not because I want to push SS but rather I don't want to over power Sakura too much. I mean stories with sakura completely overpowered is really not my cup of tea. So I guess I just really want to stress this power difference between Sakura and her team.**

**Any who on with the story!**

* * *

Tsunade peered over the stack of documents on her desk and directly at the older Uchiha. When he had set foot into Konoha, huge uproars were stirred. News of the mass murdering Uchiha Itachi returning caused panic throughout the streets.

So for the whole morning ninjas upon ninjas bursted into her office screaming and panicking about Itachi's presence in the village.

Sighing she continued to stare at Itachi. She needed to make a formal speech to the village regarding his return, prosecute those in charge of the massacre of a prominent clan, and fill out the documentations for his formal return as a shinobi of Konoha. God, sometimes she really hated her job. She really couldn't wait till Naruto matures a bit more before tossing this horrid job to him.

"Welcome back, Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade finally spoke. "There's a lot of issues concerning your return that I have to take care of, so for the mean while go to the hospital and get yourself checked up."

Expecting an aloof grunt, she was surprised when the elder Uchiha gave a low bow...seems like this Uchiha was far more politer than the younger Uchiha.

"Sakura and Sasuke will escort you out." Tsunade continued, as she casted a glance at the two ninjas. "And Naruto, I want you to stay with me so you can learn the proceedings that a Hokage has to do during situations like this."

Naruto's eyes lit up. He was actually going to learn what it means to be a Hokage? Squashing down the urge to jump up and down, he grinned. He was one step closer to his dream.

* * *

Hushed whispers and pointed stares were casted towards the older Uchiha as they walked towards the hospital. While most accomplished shinobis would stand their ground and glare at the man most people just whispered to each other before scampering off, fearing that he might snap and bury them six feet under.

.

.

Sakura snuck a glance at Itachi. He seemed perfectly fine with all the pointing and staring he was getting, in fact his face was the perfect mask of indifference. Straining her head a bit more she saw the expression on Sasuke's face. He looked absolutely livid, his eyes glared at everyone that dared to speak out against Itachi. Mentally sighing, she couldn't wait for the hospital to come into view.

.

.

After another twenty minute of walking the trio finally arrived in front of the large glass doors of the hospital. With a small 'ding' the doors automatically parted allowing the three to walk in. Nurses and doctors scurried around the large lobby, wheeling patients into operating rooms.

"Sakura-san." A small mousey nurse ran up to the girl slightly panting. "The patient in 301 has a fever."

"Then give him some antibiotics."

The nurse suddenly looked embarrassed. "I'm not sure how to properly hook up the IV to administer the drug."

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Is her staff seriously this incompetent? If so then she should really consider doing the whole reviewing thing and fire some of them. "Mizuki, I'm sure there are other doctors who have to time to help you with this problem, because if you haven't noticed I'm currently occupied." She pointed at the two Uchiha's beside her.

The small nurse stared up at the two gorgeous males before her and a dark blush spread across her face. Not moving, she continued to stare at them. It seems like she had completely forgotten her patient in 301.

Sakura was getting ticked off. She was definitely going to lay off some of these people, starting with the fangirls. If they can't do their jobs properly just because of a hot guy, they don't deserve to work in this hospital. "Mizuki, your patient?" she gritted. The nurse eyes widened before giving a small 'eep' and running off to find another doctor to help her with her IV issue.

Heaving a sigh, Sakura turned her attention towards Itachi, who still looked cool as a cucumber. "Come on I'll take you to your room."

.

.

.

After a few flights of stairs and a few turns, they arrived in the restricted ward. Pushing open on the rooms, she ushered the two Uchiha's in. Opening the small closet in the room, she pulled out the ugly white patient gown and tossed it at the older Uchiha. Mentioning for him to change into it. He gave her a small nod, before disappearing into the bathroom.

"You can save him right?" Sasuke asked quietly once he saw the door of the bathroom close.

Giving Sasuke an encouraging smile, Sakura reached out for one of his hands. Lightly holding his larger one within her smaller one, she replied. "I'll do my best."

* * *

"What are you doing letting Itachi back?!"

Tsunade had a scowl etched onto her face, as she leaned back against the plushy green couch facing the furious elders. It wasn't even two hours before the return of the notorious Uchiha Itachi and news had already spread all the way to the elders.

"He's an international criminal!"

Still refusing to speak, Tsunade continued to glare at the two elders not feeling the growing tension in the small room.

"Tsunade-sama! You are jeopardizing the safety of the village!"

Naruto's eyes darted nervously between the irate elders and Tsunade whose face turned more murderous. "I'm not jeopardizing anything. Uchiha Itachi did not murder his clan on a whim, rather it was from yours and Danzo's orders." She said in a surprising calm tone.

"This information is highly confidential and it will remain that way."

Tsunade scoffed. These damn bastards actually wanted to kept this hidden from the public so that they wouldn't have face the consequence? Damn cowards. "**I** am the Hokage, the village is under** my** rule and **I** will not have this piece of information remain hidden."

The two elders stared at her questioningly.

"Naruto go open the doors." Tsunade ordered. Nodding, Naruto ran to the door of the small room and threw it open. Five darkly dressed men walked in, their faces covered by the traditional ANBU masks.

"I, the Hokage of Konoha, charge you two with treason and the mass murdering of a prominent clan." Four of the masked men grabbed onto the arms of the two stunned elders. "Take them away."

With that order the five men dragged the two screaming elders out of the room. Tsunade smirked at their angry yet terrified faced. It felt good to final get rid of those sickly old fools. Now all that's left is Danzo, but she didn't have to worry much about him. After all she already has a hoard of ANBU seizing his place and searching the village for signs of him.

* * *

Lifting the corner of the white sheet, Itachi slipped under it. Hoisting the pillow upright against the headboard he leaned back.

"Itachi-san, this may be uncomfortable but I'll be sending a wave of my chakra into your system to scan out the source for your failing health." Sakura said in her most professional tone as she approached the older Uchiha.

"Very well."

Placing her hand on top of Itachi's forehead she send small bursts of her chakra into his body. She felt his body tense with discomfort under her touch, but was impressed when his face portrayed nothing. If anything Itachi was the epitome of calm. Pushing aside all her excess thoughts, she focused on scanning his body.

His major organs were failing yet there was no trace of any toxin or cancer cells within him. Puzzled, she lifted her hand from his forehead and stared at the man before her. "Itachi-san, do you feel any pain?"

"No."

"Fatigue?"

Itachi looked at the girl with a thoughtful expression. "Sometimes." He watched as the puzzled expression leave the girl's face and instead was replaced by an excited one.

"Does it happen when you're resting?"

"Yes, and it gets worse after battles."

The excitement didn't leave Sakura's face. She was starting to get a grasp of what might be the problem. "Itachi-san, I'm going to check your eyes."

The man looked slightly hesitant about having a girl he barely knew approach his most prized sharingan. Sensing this, Sakura gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Itachi-san, I've worked with the sharingan before." The doubt in his eyes didn't leave, so she continued. "In fact I personally check Sasuke-kun's and Kakashi-sensei's sharingan every time during their annual physical check up."

Looking away from the girl, Itachi stared at his little brother as if waiting for him to confirm the story.

"Just have her do it." Sasuke said in a bored tone as he took a seat on the plastic chair beside his brother's bed.

"Alright." Itachi motioned for Sakura to do her examination. If his little brother could trust her with his eyes, she couldn't be so bad.

Giving a smile towards Sasuke, Sakura took out a small flash light from her white lab coat she gently pried Itachi's eye further open and shone the light in. The pupil had no reaction to the light. Doing the same to the other eyes, she got the same result. Shutting off the light, she placed the device back into her pocket.

"Itachi-san please activate your sharingan." She asked as she fumbled though the cabinet for a syringe. Complying to her order, he activated his bloodline. The familiar crimson flooded into his normal onyx ones.

Finally finding a small needle, Sakura turned back to Itachi and lifted up his chin. "Itachi-san please refrain from moving." She said as she carefully pierced the needle into the corner of his eye. Once a portion of the metal part was inside the eye, she pulled the back of the syringe. Watching as a black liquid filled the small tube of the needle.

Taking the needle out, Sakura lifted it close to her face as she studied the contents. It seemed to be some form of residue created by the sharingan after a long period of usage. Placing down the syringe, she fumbled through the cabinet again this time looking for a medical testing scroll.

After finding one buried underneath the mass of needles and tubes, she opened it and placed it on top of the small cabinet. Picking up the needle she released a bit of the content onto the scroll. The second the black liquid touched the paper, it sizzled before scorching right through the scroll. A concerned look crossed Sakura's face. She had just found the source for Itachi's failing health; whatever this black thing was it was not only making Itachi blind but also slowly killing him.

.

.

If this thing is produced by the sharingan wouldn't Sasuke also be subjected to it? As this disturbing thought entered Sakura's mind, she grabbed anther syringe and headed towards the said boy. "Sasuke-kun I want to check your eyes."

Seeing the needle Sasuke gave a small flinch, he didn't want that thing in his eye. But then again, not wanting to seem weak in front of Itachi, he swallowed his discomfort, and gave a small nod towards sakura's direction.

Slowly, he felt the cold metal slide into his eye before it was pulled out again.

Hoisting the needle in front of her face, Sakura stared at the clear liquid that came out of Sasuke's eye. Her heart slightly calmed when she confirmed that Sasuke didn't have whatever Itachi had.

.

.

"Itachi-san, this is the stuff I pulled out from your eyes and this is from Sasuke-kun's." Sakura explained to Itachi as she held the two syringes before the man. "It's safe to say that your failing health is due to this material that's being produced by your extreme overuse of the sharingan."

"You can fix it right, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the two liquids.

Choosing not to reply to Sasuke, she placed the two syringes down on top of the cabinet beside Itachi's bed. "Itachi-san I'm going to try and remove this liquid from your eyes, it might alleviate some of your current discomfort."

The older Uchiha gave a curt nod.

"It's going to be painful, so please try not to move." Sakura continued, as she gathered chakra to her finger tips.

"I can handle pain."

Nodding Sakura placed two fingers by the corner of his eyes and immediately Itachi felt her chakra enter into his eyes. This soothing sensation was almost instantaneously replaced by a sharp pain, as he felt as if his eyes were being ripped from it's sockets. Gripping the edge of the white sheet he did his best not to move.

.

.

.

The ten minutes it took for Sakura to clear his eyes of the black liquid, felt like forever. But after he felt the pressure leave his temple, he slowly opened his eyes and noticed the sphere of black liquid being contained in her hand by chakra.

Carefully disposing the material into an empty basin, Sakura asked. "How does your eyes feel right now?"

Blinking a few times, Itachi stared around the room. His vision had cleared up, and everything was no longer blobs of blurriness. "I can see."

"That's great, but Itachi-san this was the easy part." Sakura gave him a grim smile. "You've been using your sharingan for far to long, that they've been continuously releasing this liquid into your body, thus slowly destroying your optic nerves as well as your major organs."

Itachi stared at her with a blank stare. "What's the hard part?"

"Surgery." She briskly replied. "I need to do major reconstructive surgery on your damaged organs and optic nerves."

"You've done surgery before." Sasuke cut in.

Sakura sighed. "It's not so much the surgery as the survival rate."

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he stared at the girl.

Looking between both brothers, Sakura took a deep breath. "Less than 10 percent."

"Without the surgery?" Sasuke asked, anger evident in his tone. He had managed to bring Itachi back yet it seems like the gods were trying to take him away again.

"Few weeks, tops."

Sasuke sunk into his chair. He was going to lose his brother all over again.

"Do the surgery." Itachi spoke as he stared at the desolate expression on Sasuke's face. "If I succeed then I'll make a full recovery, right?"

"Yes." Sakura's eyes softened as she also looked at Sasuke. He looked so pained. "But if you don't then it's death."

"If I'm dying either way I'd rather die trying. So do the surgery."

Her eyes not leaving Sasuke's she quietly asked. "Sasuke-kun?"

Finally finding his voice, sasuke grimly spoke.

"Do it."

* * *

**and here is the chapter!**

**heads up though..I haven't forgotten about orochimaru! and there's a twist during their encounter with that snake like pedophile.**

**As always, please leave a review! and feel free to give me ideas or voice some of your concerns!**


End file.
